Third Times the Harm
by ProperT
Summary: I had only spoken two times in my life. And both of those times I spoke to beg for death. But the third time I spoke, I begged for life. His- I begged for his life. And now he won’t shut up about it. SM/ASP RWOC Child Abuse, Mute!Scorpius in the beginning
1. First Year, First Hopes Pt 1

**Third Times the Harm**

Summary- I had only spoken two times in my life. And both of those times I spoke to beg for death. But the third time I spoke, I begged for life. His- I begged for his life. And now he won't shut up about it. SM/ASP, Child Abuse, Mute!Scorpius in the beginning

Okay, the real bad stuff won't come for a while, for now it's just simple mute Scorpius. But have no fear, it will come. And when it does I may need to bump the rating, but that's for later.

--

**First Year, First Hopes Pt 1**

"Mr. Malfoy"

I could feel the class looking at me. As they always did when a professor called upon me to speak in class. And as usual the giggling started. And then the whispers.

But I didn't care.

"Mr. Malfoy will you please transfigure your cup into a toothbrush?"

I looked at Professor Boot and said nothing.

"Again Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

Still I said nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't at least attempt the transfiguration, I'll have to give you detention."

I could feel the class staring at me waiting to see if this would finally be the day that Scorpius Malfoy spoke in class. But it wasn't.

Besides, he'd just have to line his detention up behind the others. It was no secret that I refused to speak in any of my classes. I mean how could it be? Professors talk to each other regularly. You could see them at the staff table during meals and in hallways. Probably late at night too, but who wants to think about that?

But I'm getting off the subject. If you couldn't currently tell, I'm in first year Transfiguration- a class that requires verbal participation. And since I don't speak, I am currently failing the class.

Miserably I might add.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy." Professor Boot says with a sigh.

I shake my head at him.

"You disagree?" He asks.

I shake my head again.

"If you spoke this could go a lot easier." He says.

I do nothing. I say nothing.

And it's then, that the pain known as Markell Flint says-

"He's already gotten detention from Professor Flitwick, Professor Boot."

He makes what I can only be assumed to be an ugly face at me, but it's hard to tell as he's quite ugly all ready.

"Is that right? Well I'll find out from Professor Flitwick when yours is done with him and I'll send word on yours with me, Mr. Malfoy."

I nod to show I understand and the lesson continues.

So back to my classes. Transfiguration? Failing.

And if you hadn't guessed yet, I'm also failing Charms.

But it's not all bad. I mean there's History of Magic with Professor Binns. It's the most boring class ever, but I'm quite aware I can't be choosey.

And there's Astronomy with Professor Sinistra. She asks me a question every now and then, but after a while she started making sure all the questions could be answered with a simple point of my finger, or a nod of my head. So I'm doing pretty well there too.

And then there's Herbology with Professor Longbottom. He tries to get me to talk in class every now and then, but he doesn't get mad when I don't answer. He even pulled me aside to tell me he didn't mean to embarrass me, but it wouldn't be right to everyone else if he never called on me. But he also admitted that as long as my actual work stayed good, my overall grade would probably still average out. And I have the cuts and scratches too show that my actual work is really quite good. So I should get an okay grade there.

Now most importantly, there's Potions with Professor Bleek. He never calls on a student whose hand isn't raised. And even if you get it wrong he doesn't make you feel bad about it. He says he can't have people afraid to ask him anything when there are potentially dangerous things brewing. He says some people don't need to talk, they let there work speak for themselves.

If you haven't guessed by now, he's obviously my favorite Professor. And Potions is my best class.

All too soon the bell rings and I'm headed out the door to our next and last class of the day- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Now I know you must be thinking that I'm obviously failing this course. But to be honest, I think I'm just passing.

And I do mean _just_.

There's not much they show first years in this class. It's mostly a lot of reading, and theories, with Professor Harmony. But when we do get to do practical stuff she says it's terribly important.

Now Professor Harmony is a cross between Professor Longbottom, and Professor Bleek. She's also told me that she can't just 'not' pick me, because it wouldn't be fair. But she also said if I can find a way to defend myself, then she won't have any choice but to pass me, will she?

In other words she told me to be resourceful because really that helps just as much as anything else.

So I'm also _just_ passing D.A.D.A.

We have DADA with the Gryffindors. I, of course upheld the strong family tradition of being in Slytherin, and therefore I'm supposed to hate them. But I asked myself a long time ago, 'why should I hate them, when they don't bother me?' There are people in my house who bother me way more- like Markell Flint. Ah, speak of the devil…

"Hey Malfoy, at least you didn't lose us any points today."

I look up as I approach the cue of students waiting outside the DADA door. I just ignore him and lean on the blank spans of wall that separates the Slytherins and Gryffindors as we wait for Professor Harmony to open the door.

"What's the matter, too good to stand with your own house?" Markell barks.

I roll my eyes at him- which always seems to piss him off.

"Fine, be a loser by yourself. Maybe the _Gryffindorks_ will take pity on you." He says to a round of laughter from the rest of my house mates.

Well not all my year mates. David Avery is the closest thing I have to a friend, but he's unsure of himself and what he wants to be. I know you think I'm laying it on thick considering I'm only 11, but I'm not talking about humongous issues. I just mean he doesn't know yet if he'd rather be popular or just be a friend. Those things are important to an 11 year old. If I could choose, I'd pick popular over me any day. So I don't blame him too much. But the fact that he can't choose, makes him do a poor job at both. So he's the least popular of the popular kids.

"Why don't you shut up Flint?"

I look to see that annoying Weasley girl standing in front of the other Gryffindors.

"Shut up Weasel." Markell retorts.

That's _almost_ clever for him.

"Make me Bint" She replies easily.

"Cunt" Markell hisses.

"Watch how you talk to my cousin Flint"

That would be Potter; one doesn't go far without the other.

"I'll talk to anyone how I feel Potty" Markell snaps.

"Well you won't be able to talk after I make you belch slugs, how do you feel about that?" Potter yells.

"Enough"

We all turn to see Professor Harmony standing in her doorway. She always manages to catch us off guard. Everyone is quiet.

"Well, get inside. Save all that energy for the practical we'll be having today."

At this, everyone hurries inside- except me. Professor Harmony gives me a small smile as I walk in last. When I finally reach my table- which has been pushed back against the wall; I put my stuff down and join the rest of the class as they stand about ten feet from the teacher's desk eagerly awaiting instruction.

Professor Harmony walks back and forth in front of us before she stops and speaks-

"Today we will finally test the Disarming spell. Does-"

Before she can finish Weasley has her hand up shaking it eagerly.

"Yes Rose"

That's another thing about Professor Harmony, calls everyone by their first names.

"It's called Expelliarmus. If used effectively it will cause your opponents wand to fly out of their hand."

"Right. Now I'll do a quick demonstration, who'd like to be my opponent?"

A dozen hands went in the air. None of which were mine until Flint started ruffling my hair, and I raised my arm to move his.

"Scorpius, how wonderful of you to volunteer."

I actually had to look at my arm, which admittedly wasn't that high, but if she was looking- which she had been; it would probably appear that I had been purposely raising it.

Resigned with no choice but to be her test dummy, I made my way to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, wand out Scorpius"

I reluctantly reached in my robes and pulled out my wand.

"Might as well give that back to Ollivander." Markell joked in the background.

"Might as well make it five point from Slytherin Markell" Professor Harmony quipped.

I couldn't help but smile at that, even though it was a loss in my own house's points. I could even swear that Professor Harmony winked at me on the sly.

"Good, now pretend as if you're going to cast a spell at me."

I looked at Flint, I could tell he wanted to say something, but he held it in as I lifted my wand up and pointed it at her.

"Good. Now this won't hurt, but your hand will feel a bit funny. Expelliarmus."

And sure enough a peculiar feeling laced my fingertips before my wand flew out of my hand. The class clapped.

"Thank you. But it's really quite easy when your opponent isn't actually trying to do you harm. Albus think you can grab Scorpius's wand and give it to him please?"

A moment later my wand is being handed back to me by Albus Potter with a peculiar look on his face. I ignore it.

"Okay one more demonstration, and take a good look at the wand movement everyone, Expelliarmus."

And again my wand flys away.

"Five points to Slytherin for your help Scorpius. And Al if you could please gather his wand as it's by your foot again. Now into pairs for everyone."

She starts pairing people up as Potter hands me my wand again.

I try to take it from him but he moves it just as I reach.

"You know people usually say thank you after they get something."

I'm actually startled at first because he's spoken to me, but when I catch myself I just nod.

"Does the nod mean you agree?"

I nod again.

"Then what are you waiting for then?"

I give him a curious look as to what he means.

"If you agree then say thank you."

At this I give him an 'as if' look, and swipe my wand from his hand before he can say anything else.

"Of all the… you're quick Malfoy. Good hands."

I'm not sure whether to nod or not, but I do so anyways.

"And I guess you two will be partners then."

We both look to see Professor Harmony standing just to our left. Everyone else is in fact already paired up, and has even started casting.

"Go on then."

And we start to distance ourselves a bit and I put my wand up.

"Wait, do you wanna act like it's a real duel, and just see who can get who first or do you wanna take turns?"

I'm still trying to figure out whether he's trying to bate me into speaking or he's just plain ignorant that I have no plans to say a word, when he speaks again-

"Turns it is then. I'll go first."

And he pulls his wand out and sets himself.

"Ready?"

This kid switches moods way too quick. But I put my wand out and nod none the less.

"Ok, Expelliarmus"

I almost feel the sensation but it's sort of light compared to Professor Harmony's, and my wand makes a slight twitch, but remains in my hand.

"Guess I better try again."

He tries three more times before it finally flys out.

"Finally" He states.

I nod in agreement before bending to get my wand off the floor.

"You wanna try now?" He asks.

Again I look at him to judge his face.

"What?" He asks simply.

I only shake my head at him, and roll my eyes.

"Take a turn Malfoy; it won't kill you to use actual magic you know?"

_Wanna bet?_

I just shake my head again and turn to walk back into my spot so he can keep going.

"I don't mean you have to speak" He says.

I turn around and look at him quizzically.

"Have you ever tried to use non verbal magic?"

_Is he nuts?_ My look must have said as much, because he immediately says-

"I'm not nuts. You should try it."

Doesn't he know that's for 6th years and higher?"

"My aunt Hermione says it's for later when we're older, but Rose asked her a question and she honestly didn't know the answer, do you want to know what she asked her?"

I'm about to nod, when the class bell rings.

"Class dismissed." Professor Harmony yells.

And before I know it, Albus Potter is engulfed in a group of Gryffindors- led by his cousin and is out of the door.

I go to grab my stuff and see that David is waiting for me.

"Scorpius"

I look to see Professor Harmony standing by her desk.

"I don't know what your schedule is like, but I have some free time on Fridays, if you want you can come by here, and I'll see if I can't find a way for you to defend yourself better without talking. I caught some of Markell's words to you, and I'm sure that at some point he won't be afraid to try and use his wand on you because he thinks you'll be defenseless, and we can't have that, can we?"

I'm a bit shocked at her words. And I look over towards David to see that he seems shocked too.

"So, how about it?" she asks.

I nod.

"Good," she says quite happily and then looks at David, "David, you're more than welcome to come too. This way Scorpius won't be alone. He'll have another Slytherin around."

David nods too.

But wait, who else will be around? I give her a curious look. She smiles.

"Sorry, it won't just be us three. I have a couple of other first years from the other houses that come too. But you two would be the first Slytherins. I can explain it better on Friday, because right now I have a staff meeting before dinner. Just be there and don't worry, ok?"

I nod slowly.

"Good, then I'll see you then. Just after dinner at 7:30. Don't be late."

And then she's shooing us out, and closing her door.

I look at David.

"You ok?" He asks.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah… me too."

And we head off to the common room.

A/N- I wanted to do first year all in one part, but it would've been 21 pages of words, way too much for a first chapter, lol. So I'll get the second part up ASAP.

If anyone has me on author alert and realizes that I'm attempting two stories at once, have no fears, it's under control. This story is about 75 percent done, a good 100 pages already typed and set. So expect frequent updates on this as well.

This is my first Multi chaptered Next Gen Fic, and hints, tips, and other words will all be helpful. Flames will keep me warm and roast the marshmallows in my fridge. Later Days :)


	2. First Year, First Hopes Pt 2

A/N- Thanks to my lovely reviewers, and those who put me on story alert. Ah, and I forgot to put a Disclaimer up last time so-

Disclaimer- I ProperT do solemnly swear that I am up to no high jinks. I'm not making any profits off this. All the familiar names, places, settings, and whatever else I could be sued for does not belong to me. It belongs to JK, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and whoever else needs some credit. And that goes ditto for the first chapter too.

--

**First Year, First Hopes Pt. 2**

Friday night catches David and I slowly headed towards the DADA classroom.

"So you're definitely sure about this?" he asks me.

He's asked me this question about 300 times already just since Lunch. He acts as if we're about to get jumped. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind or anything, but I doubt Professor Harmony would set us up to get jumped.

So I nod my head again and give him a look.

"Okay then. But remember this was your idea." He says with a huff.

I ignore him as we're getting closer to her chambers.

"What if we get hurt and can't attend the Halloween feast tomorrow?" He asks.

I stop.

That's actually plausible, isn't it?

"You see," he says.

I just shrug my shoulders and keep going. Chances are that at a social affair such as the Halloween feast, David would be sitting with Flint and our two other dorm mates Stanton and Zabini, so I could care less if I would miss such an affair.

I can hear David sigh behind me, but he follows none the less. We reach and I knock on the door. A moment later, Professor Harmony opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Glad you made it. Come in."

I walk in to see 6 other kids sitting in the room.

From Hufflepuff, the MacMillian twins- their name are something like Timmy and Tommy or John and Sean, you know something to that twin effect.

From Ravenclaw there's Davies and Coroner.

And to much my surprise there's Potter and Weasley.

"Do I need to make introductions?" Professor Harmony asks.

I start to shake my head but she says them anyways.

"I'm sure you know Albus, you just partnered him the other day, and that would be Rose next to him. Gryffindor's they are. At this table are our resident Hufflepuffs Derrick and Eric."

See, something to that twin effect.

"And last but certainly not least, Roger and Michelle from Ravenclaw."

I nod to show I understand. David does the same.

"And these two here are Scorpius and David from Slytherin. Grab that last bench boys,"

The benches are arranged in a square. We sit on the last bench placing us opposite the Gryffindors, with the Ravenclaws on our right, and the Hufflepuffs on out left.

"So now that everyone is here, bare with me while I explain what the point of this group is for our newcomers- the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins."

Of course we trade glances with the Ravenclaws.

"Well the idea for this started when Al here-"

"Can I tell it?"

It's Weasley who asks this.

"Of course Rose, be my guest." Professor Harmony states.

She stands and smiles before she starts-

"Around my house I'm always seeing my mum do magic without speaking-"

At this I immediately look at Potter who only smirks before putting his attention back on his cousin.

"And my mum answered that some people can do non verbal magic. So first I asked who else I knew who could do it, and so she named some people in the family who could do it sometimes… but anyways that's getting off the story."

She takes a breath and begins again.

"So then I asked, if I could do non verbal magic? And she said I first have to learn verbal magic. And I asked why? And it was the first time my mum didn't have a quick answer on something. In fact she seemed to think about it really long. I actually had to call her name again. And when she looked at me she just said 'because you don't start learning non verbal magic until you reach your sixth year at Hogwarts.'"

She took another breath and got excited as she spoke again.

"So I realized that wasn't one of my mum's concrete answers. So I asked 'why not learn both at the same time?' And this time she really didn't know what to say, she just ended up saying 'it's probably way too difficult at a young age Rose', which from my mum just means she didn't want me to try it. And that's why we're here."

She said with a smile and sat down.

"I think you may have skipped some other parts Rose," Professor Harmony said with a smile, "but I'll finish those."

Professor stood back up.

"Well, after Rose learned all this, she got the idea that she would try and learn non verbal magic on her own. But she wasn't getting anywhere, and so she approached me and asked did I know if it was possible for a first year to learn non verbal magic, or are they really too young?"

I must admit I was paying rapt attention to all this.

"And I answered honestly that 'I didn't know and that it's hard enough just learning verbal magic when you're a first year and that non verbal magic might be a bit of a stretch.'"

At this, Professor Harmony turned to me.

"But I also told her that I'd be willing to help her try and figure it out, if she wanted some help with it. And that was about three weeks ago. At first it was only Rose and I, but we weren't getting very far. So I thought it might work better if we had more people. And so she got Al. And then Al and Rose thought Derrick and Eric might be good. And then they all thought Roger and Michelle would be good. And then that left the Slytherins."

By now everyone was looking at David and me.

"Now just between us nine, I'll admit that having Markell Flint, Stanley Stanton, or Flaime Zabini in this little group did not go well with me personally."

Everyone laughs at that- even I manage a smile.

"And I will also admit that anyone from the little group of Slytherin witches Peony Parkinson, Orissa Gamp and Courtney Smith didn't sit well with me either."

Everyone smiles.

"But I also didn't want to discriminate against a house. Luckily Al mentioned that Scorpius didn't talk already. In fact he thought-"

"I thought you could probably already do non verbal magic."

Potter said unabatedly.

"Yes, that's what he thought. And then Rose added that David wasn't as bad as everyone else in Slytherin, and that maybe we should ask them." Professor Harmony finished.

So that's why Potter kept giving me funny looks, and why Weasley probably stood up for me in the hallway that day.

"So now everyone knows why were here, and how they got to be here. Is there anything anyone would like to say?"

At this the Coroner girl raised her hand as she stood.

"Yes Michelle?"

"Just so I'm sure, we're here to see if we can learn non verbal magic in only our first year?"

"Yes that's the aim." Professor Harmony answered.

"Excellent"

And Michelle smiled and sat back down.

"Anything else?"

I glance over towards David. He looks at me.

If you haven't figured it out by now, David seems to understand what I'm trying to say, even though I haven't said a word. And so in the look I give him he understands what I want to know and stands.

"Yes David?" Professor Harmony asks.

"Have you guys accomplished anything so far?"

Which is exactly what I wanted to know.

"No, not yet." She states.

David looks at me. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Can we think about this?" He asks.

"What do you mean can you think about it?"

It's Weasley.

"Rose calm down." Professor Harmony states.

David and I trade smirks.

"But-" she starts.

"It's okay, they have the right to think about, don't they?"

"I guess…" she admits stubbornly.

"Besides I suspect it's that Slytherin blood in their veins telling them to make sure they're not putting in effort on a waste of time. It's sort of like your Gryffindor blood made you bold enough to even attempt this. And Ravenclaw Michelle's thirst for knowledge that makes her eager to begin. And Derrick and Eric were a bit skeptical as well, but they promised they'd try hard, just as most Hufflepuff's will always do. Let them be them, that was part of the reason we added more people wasn't it?"

"Yes Professor." She said though she wasn't as upset as before.

"Good. Now, will you two be thinking about it while staying here today, or will you be leaving and giving us an answer when you decide?"

At this David looks at me, and I nod.

"We'll stay."

"Brilliant." She says simply, and then asks, "Now tell me some things you guys have all learned so far in your wand using classes?"

"We've learned how to transfigure needles into matchsticks and vice versa." Rose says immediately.

"We also learned the levitation spell in Charms." Davies says.

"Good, I think we'll use that Roger, since I don't have any match sticks or needles. Plus I'm sure non verbal Transfiguration is a lot harder that non verbal Charms." Professor Harmony says.

And then with a flick of her wand she's conjured eight feathers that are floating in front of each of us.

"Grab a feather kids." She says.

We all grab one.

"Place your feather on the floor. Wands out- and you might want spread your benches out a bit, so there's space."

We begin to move our benches back, and pull our wands out.

"Now have you all successfully pulled off the levitation charm?" Everyone says yes except me.

"Don't worry Scorpius, I'm way ahead of you. But now if the rest of you are ready, I first want you to do it a couple of times verbally, just to get your wand movement right, and the right pronunciation going. It's even more important that those things be right when you attempt non verbal magic."

The rest of the group starts trying to make their feathers fly. I see off the bat that Rose's is already off the ground.

"So Scorpius, let's talk a bit, shall we? Or should I say I'll talk and you nod?" She says with a smile.

I walk over with her to a corner of the room away from everyone else.

"So, I'm sure you aware that I currently know you're failing Transfiguration, and Charms?"

I told you all Professors talk. I nod.

"And as you also know, they've all tried various methods and ways to get you to talk. Even Headmistress McGonagall has tried. But do you remember when I told you I had staff meeting that day?"

I nod.

"Well after that meeting I approached the Headmistress and discussed this group with her. Now at first she didn't approve, said it could be dangerous and listed a whole host of reasons why I shouldn't continue. But then I mentioned that the group- and I emphasized 'group'; said they wanted you to be one of the Slytherin participants."

At this I see her smile.

"Once she heard that, she almost smiled." Professor Harmony said with a smirk.

Headmistress McGonagall's usual face consisted of a thin lipped expression. Though it's said it's not hard to make her smile, she insists on keeping up the thin lipped face.

"Then she started listing all the reasons why she could make this one allowance just to see how it goes. And that I should keep her posted yada, yada, yada, etc, etc, etc…"

She laughed. I smiled.

"Anyways, while your classmates are testing non verbal magic with stuff they've learned to do verbally already for you it'll be straight non verbal, which means that it might take you longer- and if that's the case I don't want you to be discouraged."

At this she gives me a look that begs me to understand. I nod.

"Right, but on the other hand I think you might be a bit faster at certain things. I don't know _what_ things, but we'll find out together, ok?" She asks.

Really? I give her a curious expression.

"I'm assuming you want to know why I think you might do better?"

I nod.

"Well, what I've learned about magic, is that once you know you can do it, it all pretty much gets easier from their. So I'm of the opinion since you'll be doing nothing but non verbal magic, it'll get easier for you to pull it off once you know the mechanics of what goes into it. That you'll familiarize yourself better with it. Does that make sense to you?"

Not only does it make sense, it actually gives me hope. I can feel myself smiling as I nod.

"Good, now I don't know what you usually do in Transfiguration and Charms, but if you weren't I want you to start paying attention to what's going on. Wand movements and pronunciation's is the key. Watch the Professor closely, and when a student gets it, watch them do it as well. David does alright in my class; hopefully he's decent in other classes too. This is why we have pairs for this little group. So hopefully you guys can help each other out. Think you can do that?"

Of course I pay attention in the classes. There are moments when I'm sorely tempted to try the magic, but I don't.

I nod and give Professor Harmony a small smile.

"Good, now do you think you know the proper wand movement for the Flotation spell?"

I look at the others floating their feathers in the air and think I can do it.

I nod.

"Good then show me."

I pull my wand out and do the swish and flick motion I remember Flitwick doing in class.

"Not bad. First try?" she asks.

I nod.

"Well, you need more Flick, like this."

She gives a demonstration of more Flick.

I try again,

"Better, now keep trying."

I do this for about five more tries.

"That's good, now I trust you've heard the proper pronunciation , but just in case you haven't it's 'Win-gar-dee-um Le-vee-o-sa' now repeat that in your head."

I begin to do so. She let's me do that for about a minute.

"Right. So now the key is to match the wording with the Swish and Flick. Like so, 'Wingardium Leviosa'"

I watch as the Flick comes down just as the v sound comes in. She does it a few more times- each time the Flick comes down just as the v sounds.

"Think you got that?" she asks.

I nod.

"Good. Now let's watch the whole group try."

We head back to the group.

"Okay then, everyone think they're ready to start?"

"Yeah" Potter says eagerly.

"Alright then, everyone give it a shot nonverbally."

And I watch as Weasley is the first to try. Her feather doesn't move. And even though I think she's annoying, I have to admit she's Brilliant with her wand. If she can't do it, that doesn't leave much hope for the rest of us.

Everyone else starts to get to work. I look down at my feather. And start to focus.

'Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa"

On the last one I tried it with the swish and flick. Nothing happened.

"Come on now don't be discouraged. Trust me when I tell you some sixth and seventh years can't do it either. Or adults for that matter."

A half an hour later and no floating feathers from anyone, she speaks.

"Okay everyone that's our hour. We'll try again next Friday."

"Aww, can't we stay longer?" Weasley asks.

"Nope I want to make sure you guys have plenty of time to get to your common rooms"

"Then can we at least do this twice a week?" Potter asks.

She seems to think this over.

"Well I suppose, but the next day wouldn't be a set day like Friday. Between detention duties, patrol duties, marking papers, and just plain ole leisure time a Professor's duties are never done."

"Please" Potter begs.

Doesn't the boy have any sense of decency? Pleading with those bright green eyes like that?

"Okay, we can meet Tuesday same time, how's that sound?" she asks.

"Yes"

Almost the whole groups said yes together.

"Okay, okay, now get out of here."

And everyone starts to leave. David and I are the last to step out of the room, but when we step outside we see that the whole group is still standing there.

I quirk an eyebrow at them.

"We waited because we- Ow," Potter is interrupted by an elbow from Weasley into his ribs.

"I mean, _I_ wanted to know if you really don't know how to do non verbal magic already?" He says correcting his previous sentence, but adds "But you guys want to know the same if you're still here Rose."

She gives him a look, but he doesn't seem to care as he rubs his ribs.

"Of course he can't do non verbal magic. If he could have he would have by now don't you think?" David drawls.

Personally I think a drawl is annoying, but my father drawls, and so does my grandfather, so I'm sure if I spoke I would too. And it's just another reason to keep my mouth shut if you ask me.

"Well, he could hide it, couldn't he? I mean if everyone knew he could do non verbal as a first year, no one would ever leave him alone, would they?" Potter states.

At this David gives me a look. I guess Potter's words, made sense to him. They did to me a bit. I shake my head.

"No, he can't." David replies.

"Oh, ok then," Potter says simply.

"What about the group?" Weasley says as she elbows Potter again.

"Stop doing that Rose or I'm telling your mum. Besides, ask them yourself, they're standing right there you know?"

At this Weasley sort of gives us a scared look over. It's quite funny actually, and I smirk at her. It seems to annoy her.

"Well? What is it?" David quizzes.

She's caught off guard by David's sudden words, and begins to blush.

"Erm…Are you two stay… I mean, going to stay or not?" She finally asks while still blushing.

_Is that all?_ I nod.

"That's everything then." Potter says happily.

"Wait Al," she says stopping him before he can go. "You can't tell anyone else. The Headmistress knows but that's it really. So you're going to have to make up something if anyone asks. And if you're not going to show up, just make sure you let someone else know, ok?"

David and I both nod. So do the Ravenclaws.

"I guess that's it then." She states.

"Finally." Potter remarks.

Everyone starts to head off towards their common rooms, but it seems David and I have the Gryffindors following us.

I stop to turn around and face them.

"Erm…" Weasley says.

I quirk my eyebrow again.

"Yes we were following you." Potter says outright.

"How do you know if that's what he was going to say?" Weasley says looking at her cousin.

"Well if it were me, I'd want to know if I was being followed." Potter states.

"He could've been turning around because he forgot something."

"Like what?" Potter asks looking actually bewildered.

"It doesn't matter what Al, he just could have." Weasley practically yells at him.

I look at David to see if he's as entertained as I am by their arguing, and see he's smiling too. But I realize this could go on for a while and nod to David.

"Are you going to tell us why you were following us?" he asks.

They stop arguing and look at us. Then they exchange looks.

"Oh, well I think you're interesting." Potter says simply.

"Al, that's rude." Weasley says.

I don't know whether to laugh or be mad at his blatant honesty.

"And I don't know why Rose is here, especially since her dad told her stay away from you, and she's scared he'll find out we hang out regularly." Potter adds just for good measure, as if he's purposely trying to get her mad.

"Al, you didn't have to tell them all that." She says turning very red.

"What?" Potter asks with that same bewildered expression.

At this David and I start laughing- a quiet laugh for myself.

"What's so funny?" They both ask.

"You two," David replies.

At this Weasley seems to turn even redder, while Potter seems to think on it.

"I guess we do sound funny hun?" He admits.

"Forget it, I'm leaving."

And Weasley storms off.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" David asks just as she turns the corner, "She's the one that came after us. If anything we should be mad."

"I don't know, she was a bit weird…"

"Only a bit?" David asks.

"Well yeah. She doesn't usually turn all red like that when we're arguing, but the arguing itself is normal."

I can only shake my head in amusement.

"So, wanna hang out?" Potter asks.

"What?" David asks thoroughly surprised.

I almost said the same thing, and considering I don't speak, well you get my point.

"You know, _hang out_? Watch the Quidditch practices, make fun of girls, play exploding snap, hang out?"

"Potter, we're Slytherins." David states seriously.

"So?"

"You're a Gryffindor."

"So?"

"Why would we hang out?"

"Because we wanted too,"

I must admit the simplicity of his answers is an attractive quality. I mean to be able to simplify everything like that is good. I didn't mean it made him attractive.

"And why would we want to hang out Potter?" David asked.

"Because we get along."

"But we don't get along. We don't even know each other." David said sounding annoyed.

"Then we hang out so we can know each other."

"But that's why we don't know each other, because we don't want to."

At this Potter seems to stop and think as if just getting David's meaning.

"So… you don't want to hang out?"

"No"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and you guys are Slytherins?" He asks.

"Exactly."

"Ok, but that's a rubbish reason to not to get to know someone, you know?"

"We don't make the rules."

"Yeah you just follow them. Forget I said anything, I thought you two were interesting, but I guess you're just like everyone else in your house after all. Later"

And Potter turned around and started to walk away.

But for some reason his words have cut a little too close too home… or should I say cut a little to close to house.

'_Just like everyone else in your house'_

If there's one thing I'm not, it's just like everyone else in my house. And I don't like the insinuation that I am.

"Can you-"

Before David can even finish his sentence I take off after Potter. I'm not exactly sure which way is the Gryffindor common room, but I know it's up in a tower, so I head for the stairs.

I'm in luck. He's a few flights up on the moving staircases. I try to wave to get his attention, but he doesn't see. I pull out my wand.

I can't do non verbal magic, but I know a quick flick of my wand can still usually get me a few sparks. So I flick it. And sure enough a few sparks fly out.

Luckily the staircase has just stopped moving in the right spot and he looks at where the sparks are coming from. I wave my arm at him.

This seems to be funny because he smirks. I start to walk up, and he starts to walk down. We meet on a staircase that moves just as we both step on it.

"I used to think these things were neat, but they're bloody annoying." He states.

I just nod as I try to catch my breath in a dignified manner.

"So… what brings you up this way?" He asks with a smirk.

I just shrug my shoulders. It's not like there's a way I can say, '_I'm not like the rest of my house, and I don't want you to think that way._' Or is there?

"You don't know? I find that hard to believe." He states after the shoulder shrug.

I nod. And then put out my hand for him to shake, hoping he gets my meaning.

He looks at my hand.

"So we can hang out then?" He asks.

I just shrug one shoulder this time, as if to say 'okay, but not all the time.'

"That's good enough Malfoy."

And Albus Potter shakes my hand.

--

A/N- First year done. The next chapter will have a huge jump in time. But don't worry, as the story progresses you'll get a bunch of sort of flashes back to the in between years, ok? And I gotta work tomorrow so I may not be able to get an update up, but I'm gonna try. If not there's always Friday. Later Days ;)


	3. The First Begging

A/N- So this chapter jumps ahead to Al, Score Rose, and everyone being in their 5th year. Don't worry, slowly but surely I'll peace in the important events of the in between years, okay?

Disclaimer- Hey, er… right I don't own the character's, or settings, or places, or any of that stuff that rightfully belong to JK. But I may have to fess up to owning this plot. Especially with all that is going on…

**The First Begging**

That handshake was the beginning of my friendship with Albus Potter. If I knew back then that becoming friends with Albus Potter would lead to danger I probably wouldn't have done it.

But I did do it. And four years later, I can't even imagine what my life would have be like without him. He's more than just my best friend. I don't know how to describe it. But he's really important to me.

"Hey Score, what you doing?"

I point to the ceiling as Al walks into the room and lies down on his bed. We're currently spending our fifth Christmas Holidays together. That's right, I've spent every Christmas holiday with the Potters- and the Weasley's too. That first year when I told Al (of course by told I mean I wrote it down) that I was staying at the school for the holidays, he wouldn't hear of it.

"Thinking 'bout what?" he asks.

He knows by now that if I point to the ceiling it means I'm thinking. I look at him for a response.

"Me?" he asks sitting up with a curious look.

I nod.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"That was rhetorical Score, I could never do anything wrong."

I stick my tongue out at him, while he smirks.

"No seriously, why am I in your thoughts?"

I sit up and shrug my shoulders.

"You don't know why you're thinking about me?" he asks.

I grab a parchment from off the desk and write my answer. I hand it to him:

"_Just thinking about how I couldn't imagine spending Christmas anywhere else, and I owe that to you."_

He says reciting the note aloud.

"Wow Score, that's deep."

I roll my eyes at his choice of words while smirking.

"Don't give me that cheeky smirk, you twat." He says with a smirk of his own, "Now come on, grand mum wants us down stairs to join the Christmas fun."

I get up and we start to head downstairs. I point to James room as we pass it.

"Where are James and David? I have no idea." He replies with a shoulder shrug.

James Potter wasn't thrilled when he found out his little brother was hanging out with Slytherins back then. But eventually he got used to it. Especially once he realized I _really _didn't talk. It immediately became his life's mission to make me speak. Of course James method of _helping_ (and I use helping in its _least _helpful form) is pranking me to no end and at my expense. Also, in the oddest and most definitely unforeseen turn of events, it turned out that David was quite the prankster himself once he applied himself, and once James saw that he had the talent he seemed to take him under his wing.

Al and I continue down the stairs, and see that half of the Potter-Weasley families are here already.

"Where are they?" Rose demands marching toward us.

"Where are who?" Al asks.

"Don't play dumb Al, where are James and David?"

"What did they do now?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what they did"

Al and I both look to see Victoire walking over looking disgruntled. She's pulling Lily behind her. Lily who's mouth seems to be stuck open. Al immediately starts laughing.

"It's not funny, Al." Victoire says seriously while Al continues laughing.

"This is your sister if you haven't forgotten." Rose adds giving Al the famous Weasley women glare.

"Ah" Lily wines.

I can only assume that she's trying to say Al, and I can't help but start smirking.

"Don't you start either Scorpius Malfoy. Now where are they?" Rose asks again.

"We honestly don't know. Ask Uncle George to fix it, it sounds right up his alley."

"He's not here yet." Victoire says.

I bend down on one knee and look at Lily and pull out my wand, and wave it at her mouth. It immediately closed.

Rose was the first to pull off non verbal magic. It didn't happen till after we came back from that first Christmas break, but it happened. Not long after that it sort of spurred everyone else on once we knew it was possible. And I was next after her. Needless to say, I'm no longer failing Transfiguration and Charms… at least not completely.

"Wow, Score, good job." Al says.

"Mm un, arrgh" Lily says through a clenched jaw.

Guess that didn't work as well as I thought it would.

"What did you do?" Rose asks looking at me accusingly.

As if I purposely meant for it to get worse.

"Isn't obvious," Al says laughing all over again, "her mouth was stuck open, so he closed it."

"Ah" Lily's mouth struggles to get out.

"What? It was Scorpius 's fault not mine Lils" Al says looking down at his little sister.

"Well at least _he_ tried." And it's Victoire's turn to give the Weasley women glare to Al.

"So now _I'm_ the bad guy? How about you go find James and David and leave me alone." Al says and pushes by his cousins and sister.

I just shrug my shoulders and follow behind him- giving Lily a sympathetic look as I pass. Rose could probably figure something out if she stopped trying to get James and David in trouble and focused on Lily. But she always wants to yell at someone first.

When I finally get passed all the Weasley's, Potter's, Scamander's, and Longbottom's I find Al leaning against a tree in the backyard.

"You know, sometimes I wish there were less of us." He says.

I quirk my eyebrow at him. The idea of their not being a lot of people in this family is ludicrous, in my opinion.

"I'm serious Score. It's great sometimes, but other times… I'd rather be an only child. Like you."

Being an only child is over rated. And I give him a look that says as much.

"I know you don't like it, but I think I could have been good as an only child."

I snort.

"Ok, so technically that means I wouldn't be here because James was first, but you know what I mean."

I only smirk in reply.

There's quiet for a while as the cool wind blows around us.

"Score?"

I look at him.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

Of course over the last five years people have asked me this, and my response would just be to walk away, or get mad, or even smirk.

But Al's never asked me.

Not once.

Sure he's alluded to it, or just stood by silently after someone else has asked me, but he's never asked me the actual question. I always figured the day would come when he would ask, and I could never figure out what I would do when he did. And so I think for a moment.

After the moment passes I start to walk away. I turn around and motion for him to follow me. As we walk back through the house I see that Victoire and Rose have finally caught James and David. Victoire's yelling at James, and Rose is yelling at David.

Of course, David is just smirking at Rose as she screams, which usually causes her to turn red, and finish off quickly. It's quite obvious she fancies him. I'm sure David likes her as well, but he's afraid Rose's many cousins and brother will kill him.

As we head back up the stairs. I stop at the first door on the right. I motion for Al to open it.

"Dad's study? Why here?" He asks.

I give him an impatient look, and he shrugs his shoulder as he taps the combination to get in the room. From what Al told me, Mr. Potter was always amazed at the entrance into Diagon Alley, and so he had his office built with the same type of entrance.

When we get in, he looks at me.

"Now what?" he asks.

I walk over to the tall cabinet and open it. It's where Mr. Potter keeps his Pensieve.

"The Pensieve… so you're going to show me… show me why you don't talk?" He asks.

I nod.

Al and I used to sneak in here when we were bored during those first couple of Holidays, just to see what it looked like, and what was in here. We thought the office of an Auror would be really cool. We were highly disappointed.

I put my wand to my temple and begin to extract my first set of memories- I've never really done this before so I won' take too many at a time. I take one of the empty vials on the side and put the memories in it. I hand it to Al.

Then I repeat the process for the second set of memories and put the next vial on the counter next to the Pensieve.

I watch as Al looks at the vial in his hand and then at the one on the table. I point to the one in his hand and point to the Pensieve.

"Look Al… maybe I shouldn't. I don't even know what made me ask, I-"

I put a hand up to stop him from talking. I take the vial from his hand and put it into the Pensieve. It swirls into figures. I feel Al walk up next to me.

"That's your mum, right?" he asks looking from down at the memory and to my face.

I nod. In the mist you can see my mum running up some stairs.

"What happened? She looks scared." Al asks.

I look him in the eye and point to the Pensieve.

And Al finally nods. And a moment later he's pulled into my first memory.

Al's POV

The first thing that I'm aware of when I finally get used to being in a memory is that I hear someone crying. I look around and see a big crib. I start to walk over, but before I can get all the way there a black haired, blue eyed woman walks in looking beyond pissed- its Scorpius's mum.

"Shut up already." She yells as she looks into the crib.

The baby cries more.

"I said shut it Scorpius. You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Freesia don't talk to my son like that."

A man comes in. It's Scorpius's father.

"He won't shut up Dray."

"Yes, well if all he hears is screaming, he's probably imitating you."

"We tried your way, but it only lasted five minutes now we try my way."

And I see her pull her wand and aim at Scorpius.

"What are you-" Mr. Malfoy starts to say.

"Silencio" Mrs. Malfoy says cutting him off.

And at once there's quiet. I look at Scorpius as he visibly looks like he's crying, but no sound comes out. Baby Scorpius's face shows that he realizes the difference as well and looks quite perplexed to only be so young.

If the situation wasn't so unbelievable, I might have laughed.

"Are you nuts, Freesia? That's your son, our son."

And I watch as Draco Malfoy pulls his own wand and removes the spell on his son. And a moment later he starts to tickle Scorpius and giggles escape from his little mouth- all signs of confusion gone. I see his father take a sigh of relief.

"He just wanted some attention." Mr. Malfoy scolds his wife.

"He can't have attention all day Draco." She replies indifferently.

"And why not? It's not like you have to work. You should have all the energy to spare for our son." He drawls again looking angry.

"And I do give him attention Dray," she says in overly sweet tone, "but after a long day even I just need a moment to myself peacefully."

She looks into his father's eyes and I can see his resolve break a bit.

"Fine… I understand." He states, but he adds with a serious look, "But if I ever catch you pull your wand on him again to silence him, you'll wish you never met me."

And I was so caught up in them, that I hadn't even noticed that Scorpius had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Draco puts his son in the crib and he walks out.

I watch as she looks at the sleeping baby- her son and walks away with a scowl. When the door closes, I expect the sequence to end, but I remember that if Scorpius was truly sleep the sequence would have ended already.

I look down and see that a few more tears have fallen from Scorpius half closed eyes, before they close again and the memory changes.

--Memory Change--

In the next memory, I see a young Scorpius- no more than four or five sitting with little Flaime Zabini on some grass a few feet away from his father.

"I just don't understand it Blaise, the kid is smart. He's always getting into something he shouldn't. And don't let one of us leave our wands around and he gets it… he almost floated a house elf out of one of the windows. But for the life of me he just won't talk…"

I look to see someone who looks like an older looking Flaime, and I assume that's Flaime's father.

"I know Draco. I've seen him at my house with Flaim and Markell and he gets along well enough, but he never speaks. He might laugh occasionally, but that's it."

"And you say Flaime says he doesn't talk with them either?" Mr. Malfoy asks.

"Not a word." Mr. Zabini replies.

I watch as Scorpius gets up and walks towards his father quickly, and points to the sky. I look up myself and see a few people fly by on brooms. I look back down and Scorpius is smiling.

"Want to fly, do you?"

Scorpius nods happily.

"Some day you will son. I'll teach you. And you'll have a great time, and we'll talk about how fun it was afterwards, right?"

I can see the hope in Draco's eyes as he asks Scorpius this question. And I'm not sure if Scorpius knows it at the time, but he nods happily with a smile, as if he truly believes the answer himself.

And then Scorpius walks back over to Flaime.

--Memory Change--

In the next memory I'm in a dark room and I can't see a thing. And then I hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps getting closer.

"Don't pretend to be asleep, it'll only be worse for you."

And then the room becomes clear, and I realize that Score's eyes must have been closed. I watch as he sits up and looks at his mother. He looks about the same age as he did when we were in first year.

"Come on then." She says giving him a disgusting look- as if he were a spot on her brand new shoe instead of her son.

I watch as Score gets up and follows her out of his room and through what I can only assume is the halls of the infamous Malfoy Manor.

Some minutes later they enter a room- a room that is actually dark this time. I watch as she stops and points into the room and Score walks by her- as if he's already quite familiar with this process. He hasn't made it two steps before she's shoving him in. He stumbles- but doesn't fall. He backs himself into a corner and looks at her with hate. He looks at her with anger. But still… he also looks at her with love.

"Nothing changes because you're going to Hogwarts in a week. You know that don't you?"

And Score actually looks confused.

"You still won't speak." She states matter of factly.

Score looks surprised by her declaration.

"I've seen you around here these last few weeks of summer, looking more and more hopeful as the time winds down till Hogwarts. Obviously thinking that you'll finally get to speak all you want when you get there. But you won't."

And I can see Score look at her defiantly.

"What? You think I'm scared of your Professors? I went to Durmastrang. Hogwarts professors are cushy next to them. No, I'm not concerned about them." She says smirking.

And I can see Score's defiance start to drop a little.

"And of course I'll play the concerned mother part when the letter's start to come. 'Yes, Headmistress I know he doesn't speak, he never really did, the healers don't know what's wrong with him…' they'll eat it up, just like everyone else." She says in that same overly sweet voice she used on Mr. Malfoy from the first memory.

Score continues to stare at his mother, I can't even begin to imagine what he's thinking.

"Of course that means you'll be a complete failure. I mean how can you do magic, if you don't speak? If anything, your life will get harder. I mean not everyone will be as understanding as that Avery boy. Flaime and Markell, well they dislike you already don't they? Imagine how everyone else will treat you. Yes, you'll be an outcast, and a failure."

And I look at Score and it's like I can see the things his mother is telling him take shape in his mind. I can almost see the fear.

"So you can stop looking so happy all the damned time." She says walking over to him and staring into his grey eyes.

I see Score turn his face away closing his eyes, not looking at her.

"Look at me boy. Look at me son." She says in that same overly sweet voice.

But Score doesn't open his eyes and he doesn't turn his face.

And she gets mad. And she smacks him in the face.

Hard.

And he falls to the floor and he clutches his face where her hand smacked him. I see him look up at his mother with tears in his eyes now.

"That hurt didn't it? Maybe next time I tell you to look at me you'll do it when you're supposed to. Is that understood?"

Score doesn't move, he's looking at her, but he's still holding his face.

"I said is that understood?" she repeats lowering her face closer to his.

But Score still doesn't move- save for moving his hand away from his face.

The mark of her hand is bright red on his face. You can see four red fingers on his usually pale face. He starts to stand back up.

"I asked you a question." She repeats watching him stand up slowly.

But Score finally stands straight, a look of defiance has returned, and he shakes his head.

"No?"

Score shakes his head again.

"Oh, so you think you can just disobey me? Is that it? Think you're going to go to Hogwarts and just start talking away? Maybe even tell them how your _evil _mum promised to make your life miserable if you ever said a word in your life again? Think that's' what's going to happen, little Scorpius?"

I can see it coming. I've known Score for the last five years of my life and I know him better than I know myself. After he started learning wandless magic, he stopped taking mess from anyone.

And Score nods. Nods defiantly at that.

"Why you ungrateful little…"

And I watch in horror as she starts to hit Score again while calling him names.

Punching him.

Slapping him.

And when he falls- kicking him.

Even stomping on his stomach.

I don't know when I started crying, during which smack or which kick, but when the unthinkable happens I realize it because a tear slides into my open mouth.

"Mum please…" He suddenly shouts.

I watch as a fist that's about to hit him again pauses. I see a slight smirk grace his mum's evil face. At what? I don't know. Maybe that she finally got him to speak. Or maybe she's just thinks she's finally beaten him.

"Please… just kill me then…" Scorpius begs.

And the sad thing is, his words were said with so much feeling… so much pain… I almost want to kill him myself to take his pain away.

But my bodies only response is to open my mouth in shock. And it's then that Mrs. Malfoy stops beating her son officially. And her look changes, now seemingly dazed herself.

And then she backs away quickly looking at her hands as she does so- as if she's only just realized they exist. And for a moment I think that perhaps she's going to cry. Maybe even ask for his forgiveness.

But her own displeasure in herself vanishes quickly and she speaks-

"You won't speak. You understand me?" She says in almost a whisper.

And I see Score's bloody face nod slowly from the floor.

"Good. Have one of the elves clean you up."

And she leaves. She runs- the running I saw in the Pensieve. She runs from her son.

She runs from my friend.

I hope the memory will end, but when it doesn't my eyes look towards Score still unmoving body. I'm afraid to really look at Score to be honest. I'm afraid of what I'll see. But since he's finally decided to show me a part of himself he's probably never showed anyone, and so I walk over and glance down at his form. His body is stomach down on the floor but his face is looking out to the left.

His body starts to turn slowly over on his left, but a groan escapes him as he does and so he turns to lean on his right side instead. His face looks down at his body.

The four finger mark on his face is now covered in streams of blood from a cut on his forehead. His nose and mouth are both bleeding as well.

There's already a bruise forming on his left arm, and from the way it looks his shoulder may be out of place. There are cuts on his arms as well.

He starts to sit up slowly. He immediately clutches his stomach with his right arm. And then I see him start to move his legs but he stops and another groan escapes him. He moves his arm away from his stomach to touch his leg, and he barely lays a finger on his left thigh before he grimaces and sucks his teeth.

And as he tries to lean back I momentarily see him try and reach for his back before everything goes black.

A/N- Sorry to leave you like this, but the next set of scenes come from multiple points of view, and I don't want to get it messed up. Sorry about the delay in an update, I was violently sick and spent most of my time in bed.

Thanks to my Reviewers and all my Alerter's. I appreciate it, for real. And please let me know if anything is confusing, I was trying to figure out the best way to write the memories, and I'm still not sure.

Next chapter, we get Al's response from seeing the memories… and maybe even a few other people's responses as well, if you're good… Later Days! :)


	4. First Responses

A/N- Hey all. Just wanted to say that when I first started this story, Draco's wife was still nameless, so I named her Freesia, but now that she has a name- Astoria, I may change it. Let me know if I should… I kind of like to think of Astoria, as peaceful to be honest, Freesia just sounds evil…

Disclaimer- Unless Santa is going above simple Miracles, and doing Impossibilities, I don't own this… at least not yet, lol. Characters, plots, and all the rest belong to JK.

--

**First Responses**

**Al's POV**

I feel myself being pulled out of the Pensieve and back into my body. I look around to see Score sitting in my father's chair at his desk.

There are so many things I want to say. Want to do. But as I see him sitting in the chair waiting expectantly for my response to what he's shown me, the only thing I can think to say is-

"Remember when we thought we'd never be big enough to sit in my dad's chair and our feet wouldn't touch the ground?"

Though true, they were an odd rush of words. I guess I was just trying to forgo the inevitable.

Score gives me a confused look. I know he probably wants to know how that can be the first thing I say, but the door to my father's room starts to open. And he quickly gets out of the chair and tries to fix it back to the way it was. And I try and close the Pensieve closet and all traces of my trip down Score's memory lane.

"Yeah just give me a minute, I'll be right down with more mead. Boys…"

I see my dad look at us in surprise as he walks into his study. I forgot this is where he keeps his supply of alcohol.

"And what are you two doing in here?" He asks with a smile. "You've been here two days, and you've already cracked the new code to the door. I gotta really get more creative with the brick sequence."

"You know us dad…" I say trying to make it seem like I hadn't just witnessed my friends near death.

But of course I suck at lying to my dad. Not lying in general, just to my dad. He says I'm exactly like him, lies and all. Everyone else says I'm Uncle Ron.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking between us.

"Nothing dad. It's nothing. Me and Score just did our usual breaking and entering, that's all. And now we'll leave. Won't we Score?"

Score nods quickly and I walk towards him, grab his arm walk towards the door.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Al? You to Scorpius... so to speak… er write…" My dad says as he turns red at his bumbling of words.

Score and I both smirk as we go.

"But anything… anytime…" he says with a look.

He's been giving me this look for the longest and I haven't the slightest idea what it's about. So he'll have to stop hoping I'll speak first, because I can't.

"Yeah dad I know. Honest. See ya back down at the party."

And I drag Scorpius through the door.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I watch my son pull his best friend out of the room. To be honest I'm sure they're a little more than best friends, but I'm sure Al took after Ron and doesn't have a clue that he likes Scorpius. Or that Scorpius likes him.

It doesn't bother me of course. I mean Dumbledore was gay wasn't he? Ginny thinks it's my fault if he's gay since I wanted to name him after Dumbledore. I try to ignore her. I think she swears that she won't have any grandchildren. As if we don't have two other children, who seem perfectly likely to produce grand children. A bit too likely in Lily's case… she's as popular as her mother…

I stop dwelling on my children's love lives because it's ruining my Christmas spirit when I hear my Pensieve door creak open.

"Now that's odd…" I say to myself.

I walk over to it and look inside. There are usually four empty vials inside and one filled one. But I see only one filled one, and two empty ones. Knowing I didn't leave it like that I look around for the other two.

I see one empty vial on my desk, and then one filled one.

Of course I realize now that they were looking at memories. The question is whose memories since the vial with Snape's memories still sits in its spot.

I look back in the Pensieve and realize that's there's at least one memory in it. A memory of a woman running from what it looks like. The woman looks vaguely familiar, and I scan my recesses for who she is… _Ah_, she's Scorpius's mother. Draco's wife… Freesia if I remember correctly- seemed nice enough. But she doesn't look nice in the memory, she looks a bit scared.

So they were looking at Scorpius's memory. Or at least Al was, because Scorpius was closest to the door.

Now of course every part of me learned my lesson long ago about looking into other people's memories without permission. One look at Snape's vial sitting there is enough to remember.

But something is telling me to look at these memories. And I didn't give them permission to use my Pensieve. I would have if they would have asked, but the fact that they didn't ask, makes me wonder if it's not something serious. And if it is something serious then I have to investigate right? I'm a parent after all… and an Auror…

And so, with a flick at my office door to lock it. I stepped into the memories of Scorpius Malfoy… not realizing that something would indeed be ruining my Christmas spirit anyways…

* * *

**Scorpius's POV**

As soon as Mr. Potter's door closes, I immediately try and push it back open, but Al starts dragging me away.

"Come on Score, no point in hanging around, we got away."

I try and pull from his grip, but damn it if his grip isn't strong. Then again mines is usually just as strong… it happens when you're both Seekers.

I try and give him a hold on look, but he ignores it and continues to drag me along to his room. Once we're inside he casually drops himself on his bed. I stand there and look at him. He realizes I'm annoyed a moment later.

"Right… about the memories-" Al starts.

I pull out my wand and start swishing it through the air. Al watches as the letters start to form in mid air.

'_We have to go back and get the memories.'_

Al looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Are you mental? I closed the Pensieve cabinet. Dad probably won't even look over there. We wait till everyone is sleep later and pull them out. Relax." He practically yells.

I smack my forehead in distress.

"What?' He asks looking seriously confused.

I swish the air again-

'_I mean the memories you didn't see still on the vial on your father's desk.'_

I watch as he reads it, realization dawning on him.

"Bloody hell Score, why didn't you say something? He'll see it for sure…" He says now looking worried.

Why didn't _I _say something? Gods he may look like Harry Potter but he's Ron Weasley underneath it all… completely dense.

I guess he realizes his slip and says-

"Oh, sorry Score. But you know what I mean by now. Shite… maybe he won't look at the,…"

I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"My dad is an understanding bloke, you know? Especially as we've all gotten older… maybe he'll just bring it to us and not ask any questions…"

I give him my 'really?' expression.

"Gods Score how the hell should I know…" he says in frustration and then, his face breaks and he's positively looking distraught, "oh let's be serious he's probably looking at both vials as we speak. No doubt he would open the cabinet and see the first memory already in there… Score, I'm _so_ sorry. I should've never asked you that question." He says as he sits down on his bed in a huff.

I sigh deeply. Then I walk and sit down on the bed next to Al. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"You forgive me?" He asks unbelievingly.

I nod.

"But Score… those memories… they were…"

And then he stands up angrily. And I know the explosion of emotions Al should've showed earlier are coming now.

"They were horrible." He stands up yelling, throwing my arm from off of him, "You can't ever go back there. You can stay here for the rest of your life if you want. I mean it. It'll be great. And we'll have your parents sent to Azkaban, and-"

I stand and raise a hand to quiet him- shaking my head as I do so.

"But Score… what they-"

I start shaking my head again and put up one finger.

"One… what do you mean one?" He says confused, but I can see the understanding a moment later.

"You mean your father doesn't know? How and the hell doesn't he know?"

It was why I put in that memory of myself when I was four- to show that my father doesn't know.

"I'm interested in hearing the answer to that too…"

We both are startled as Al's dad walks into the room, and I have a feeling it's not going to be a very merry Christmas.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I can tell I've caught them off guard, but time is of the essence. Scorpius's memories make the Dursley's look like saints. No that's not even fair, his memories make Umbridge seem like the bleeding tooth fairy. I wanted to just take memories out of the Pensieve and bottle them with the other vial and just hand them over to Kingsley- he was downstairs in my living room.

"Dad…" Al says at my entrance.

"Al… Scorpius… these memories… they're real, right?" I say trying not to blow a gasket.

I had to be sure. I knew memories could be tampered with. But Scorpius wouldn't meet my eyes, and I knew my answer. The kid had never once been afraid to look at me- I always assumed it was because Draco had told him not to be.

"Dad you can't do anything yet… me and Score haven't figured everything out yet."

He and Score? A part of me is proud of my son for standing up for his friend, but the other part of me is to busy being mad at what I saw.

"Al you can't handle this on your own." I say seriously.

Now is not the time for my son to think his dad is a push over.

"But you don't even know what happened."

"What do you mean? I saw the memories."

"Dad, Score was showing me those memories for a reason. He didn't want everyone to know." Al yells.

I look at Scorpius, but he's resolutely not looking at either one of us.

"But a moment ago I heard you from outside the door; you were going to tell someone." I remind him that he was being sensible not just a moment ago.

"_No_… I _wanted_ to tell someone, but I was _waiting_ for Score's opinion. I mean… it's his life…"

Scorpius finally looks up. He looks towards Al with a grateful smile. My son smiles back. I sigh.

"Fine… tell me what happened. I doubt it will change my opinion though…"

And I listen as Al recounts the tale…

* * *

**Al's POV**

As I finish telling my dad what happened, I look at Scorpius. I can tell he's worried. But he should be relieved… I know my dad will do the right thing, and he won't have to go back home.

My dad just stares at me for a while when I finish. He removes his glasses, rubs his eyes, runs a hand through his hair, and puts the glasses back on, and then sighs again.

"And I believe you were saying," Dad says looking at Score, "well you were telling Al that Draco doesn't know about it?"

Score slowly nods, finally looking at my dad.

"You don't have to protect him… or be scared either Scorpius, I can make sure-"

My dad starts, but Score starts shaking his head while moving is hands in a no motion. Then he looks at me.

"He's serious dad." I say to vouch for Scorpius.

My dads look is half curiosity (he always looks curious when he sees any of us kids respond to Score) and half concern.

"But how? Your father has never been high on my friends list, but I have to give him credit. He's always looked like a great father. He attends at least one of your Quidditch games. He always sends his gifts on time. And he always makes sure he sees you off the platform. Not to mention he's patient… I don't think all parents could be ok with their only child being mute… how doesn't he know?"

My dad looks truly perplexed. And that's saying something, as an Auror it's his job to understand how bad things happen. I didn't know what to expect next, but I know I didn't expect Score to give me a curious look.

"What?" I say looking at him.

He starts swishing the air with his wand again.

'_Didn't you look at the 2__nd__ vial too?'_

And at this I look at dad.

"No… the first one was enough… what's in the second vile?" dad asks.

'_My father was away. One of the house elves fixed me and he never knew._

I realize that Score has only answered how his father never noticed, not the 'what's in the second vial?' question. And I bet my 'Hero slash Auror slash Nosy' dad will notice as well.

"Fine that answers the first question, but not the next. Is there more in the second set of memories?"

Told ya. And since Score doesn't move, I know that means there is.

"We won't look at them if you don't want us to Score. I promise." I say quickly.

Score looks up at me surprised.

"Al…" My dad says in that frustrated voice usually reserved for one of James antics.

"No dad. We won't look." I state even more vehemently.

"Al, you have to understand, I can't just send him back there if he's being abused at home."

And I want to argue on Score's behalf… but I don't want him to go back there either.

"Then let him stay. Well just ask Mr. Malfoy if Score can stay. And then we ask for the summer too… and we keep doing it."

"Al, Draco is going to want to spend time with his son-"

"Then invite Mr. Malfoy to stay with us too."

At this I see Score look even more surprised. Even my dad looks surprised to. And since everyone else in the room is looking surprised, I feel no shame in admitting that I too am shocked by my own words.

"That's actually not a bad idea Al… and then maybe we can find a way to solve this without having the press jumping in it first."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'll invite Draco to stay. And then I'm going to talk to him about these memories-"

"But dad-"

"No buts. Otherwise I take both vials to Kingsley right now."

I look at Scorpius, but I already know he'd rather the first option. Score nods.

"Fine…" I say relenting.

"Alright then…" my dad says. But then he walks over to Scorpius, "Listen I want to apologize, I really shouldn't have even looked at the memories. But now that I have what's done is done, and what will come… will come."

I see Scorpius nod.

"But I promise you that whatever does come, that I won't let anything else like that happen to you again. Okay?"

Score nods again.

"Good. And you might as well know now, I'm going to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Hermione will probably know how to best approach your dad… she's the one he tolerates the most anyways."

Score looks up with a small smile and nods again. And my father hugs Scorpius to him. Scorpius is reluctant at first but a moment later he relaxes. He doesn't hug him back per say, in fact he may have even flinched, but eventually he relaxes.

"You're a good kid Scorpius."

And my dad walks out the room.

And as he walks out, Rose, David, and James walk in.

"What happened?" David asks curiously.

"What did you do now?" Rose quizzes suspiciously.

"What did we miss?" James asks with a grin.

And I look at Scorpius and I know it's going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Harry's POV **

When I HEAD back into the party I see everyone is now here and having a good time. I look for Ginny and see her conversing with Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, and Luna in the corner.

Ron catches me as I make my way over.

"Where's the bottle of Ogden's you were supposed to be getting?" He quizzes.

"What? Oh… I forgot…"

It's amazing how far away that seems now.

"Forgot? You were up there so long I thought you were bringing a case out." Ron jokes.

"Nah, something happened. Come on, I wanna tell you Hermione and Ginny at the same time."

I ignore Ron's attempts to hear on the way- which would be useless as there's so much activity going on, and start to pull Ginny to the side when I reach her.

"Harry what's going on?" she says worriedly.

On my right Hermione is asking Ron the same thing.

"Dunno, Harry said something happened and wanted to tell us." He replies.

We head out side on the back deck away fro the noise. I start telling them everything. Hermione and Ginny gasp a few times. Ron just gets really red, and by the end of it, has his fist balled up.

"What a faker." Ron says a bit too loudly.

"Sshhh. And I don't think he's lying about Draco… I mean how easy would it be to heal him before Draco would arrive? The kids don't even ask us to heal them anymore if they get hurt, they do it themselves." I say defending my once school nemesis.

"But that's still horrible." Hermione states.

"Yeah, what kind of mother would do that to their own child?" Ginny adds looking fierce, and I wonder the same.

"Yeah I know… but I promised them I wouldn't just tell Kingsley right now-"

"Then you can just break your promise then." Ginny states starting to walk back in the house.

"Gin… I can't. I won't. Besides…" I say stopping her.

"Besides what?" She quizzes.

"I mean if Draco doesn't even know… how will we prove it?" I ask.

"The memories." Ron says at once.

"They'd need Scorpius's permission to use them. And he might be reluctant." I state truthfully.

"But you saw them Harry." Ginny remarks.

"Yeah… but you're also forgetting Scorpius won't talk. He'd have to talk." I remind her.

"But that's the point he won't talk because of that woman." Ginny remarks.

"I know… but Score would have to say something on his own behalf. And I doubt he'll say anything if it'll mean Draco may end up in prison."

"So how's waiting it out better?"

"Simple we invite him to stay with us. And then we corner him for a talk with Scorpius present. And hopefully Draco will finally be able to get him to talk." I state, hoping that everyone will agree it's a good plan for now.

"You think that will work?" Ron asks looking skeptic.

"It has too. I'll even let him see the memories himself." I add.

"Ok, so let's say this all goes right… then what?" Ron quizzes.

"We'll send his mum to Azkaban where she belongs." Ginny says matter of factly.

"And what about Scorpius?" Ron asks.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks.

"I mean… according to what you're saying he doesn't even want to deal with it now. Imagine how he'll feel once everything starts to… happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he still didn't talk." Hermione points out.

Everyone is quiet.

"But he wouldn't have any reason not to talk." Ginny pipes up.

"Dunno… doesn't have much of a reason to talk, either. If he talks he splits up his family. If he doesn't they stay together and he gets beat to near death."

"But his mum is abusing him." Ginny states rather angrily.

"I know that, we all know that. But that's his family Gin. I mean no matter what happened between us we stuck together. No kid wants their family to break apart." Ron explains.

"He's right…" I add. "I mean, even Draco tried to kill Dumbledore because it was the only chance of keeping his family alive…"

"Like father like son, hun?" Ron says shaking his head disbelievingly

We're all quiet again.

"Look… this is a lot to dwell on right now. It's supposed to be our Christmas Eve party. Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the night, and we can worry about this again in the morning." Hermione says looking more than a bit concerned.

"Yeah… because look at them as they come down the stairs. I'm sure they all know now as well." Ron says looking through the glass doors.

I turn to see Al, Score, Rose, David, and James enter into the living room through the glass doors. They look as if they've just come from a funeral.

"Right… till tomorrow then." I say and muster up a good smile.

And everyone else puts on their happy faces and tries to enjoy the rest of the party. Though it just didn't have the feel it usually did.

* * *

A/N- My, my, my… not a very Merry Christmas Eve at all, hun? I think Harry took this all pretty well. At least for now… We'll have to see if the kids take it as well also.

Thanks to my reviewers and Alerter's. Appreciate it mucho. And just a heads up for next chapter… again I started writing this, before JK announced all the next gen's children's names, so expect a lot more Weasley's than JK knew existed… lol. Later Days. ;)


	5. A First for all Occasions

A/N- Wooh, long chapter for ya. 15 pages on the ole lab top. But I do regret to inform you that… you will not get Draco's opinion on the matter quite yet. Sorry, just wasn't written in the script yet.

But don't worry, you'll get something else that's quite good in this chapter as well… just wait for it…

Disclaimer- Do. Not. Own. Hate. Complete. Sentences. Take. That. Grammar. Check. Ha!

* * *

**A First for all Occasions.**

**Al's POV**

"Stop looking at them or they'll know you all know." I state seriously.

We were coming down the stairs as a group. Score allowed me to tell them what happened. Rose was a bit teary eyes by the end of it. David put an arm around her to comfort her, but he looked upset as well. My brother was pissed.

"Who cares? If everyone else wasn't here I'd go ask Dad what he's going to do about this right now." James states.

I look at Score and can tell he probably wishes he could just hide under a rock.

"Shut it James." Rose says punching him in the arm. "However Score wants to handle it is his choice."

"Look no offense to Score, but he has been handling it… the wrong way. It's time someone else stepped up and handled it the right way."

"I agree with you mate." David says talking to James.

David is probably the only one of us who might be able to talk sense into James right now.

"But," he continues, "it's not like Score is there and being beaten up right this minute, is he? He's here. With us. Safe. And one more night of waiting, won't make much difference. Just relax alright."

Rose and I look at James to see if David's words have calmed him. Score is looking at David.

"Fine… but I don't have to pretend to be happy about it."

And James makes his way back up the stairs- probably to go to his room.

I look at Score. He gives David a grateful nod.

"No problem Score… but I better stay with him. In case he gets any ideas."

And David goes up the stairs as well.

The three of us just watch until he disappears from view. I turn to look at where Rose and I parent's once stood, and see that they've separated, but one look in each of their directions and I catch all of their glimpses quickly.

"Come on… let's sit outside on the porch in the front yard. This way we won't have to worry about their stares." Rose says walking in that direction.

I look at Score who nods, and we follow her.

As we get outside I see that uncle Bill is out here with Aunt Fleur watching some of the younger kids.

"Hey you three, what you doing out here?" He asks.

"Just wanted to sit on the porch, but if you're sitting here-" Rose starts.

"Not a problem… that is if you don't mind watching the younger ones while you're out here?"

"Not a problem Uncle Bill." I reply.

He and Aunt Fleur head inside the house, and the three of take a seat on the swing. I look over at the younger kids running around chasing each other playing tag.

Lorcan and Lysander are it. Those are Mrs. Luna's two twin sons- they're about 6. For a moment they're chasing little Alice Longbottom- she's Professor Longbottom's five year old daughter.

But they split up, and one of them is chasing Arielle- Uncle Bill's youngest daughter. She's 8. His other daughter Renee is 10. She must be inside.

I see the other one chasing after Ashley and Arthur. They're twins- Uncle's George's youngest kids.

"Sure are a lot of us, hun?" Rose says.

"Too many for me sometimes." Remembering the earlier conversation I was having with Score that seems like ages ago now.

Renee pokes her head out from in the house.

"Hey Renee." I say.

"Hey Al, hey Rose."

She's looking at the game of tag like she wants to play, but doesn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you go play?" Rose asks.

"Because I'm too big."

"No you aren't, no one is too big to play tag." I reply.

She gives me a yeah right look.

"It's not fair. I'm the only one who's not going to have a lot of people around me."

All three of us give each other that uh oh look. Renee swears Uncle Bill purposely had her when no one else would be around. At 10, the next people down are Arthur, Ashley, and Arielle- all at least two year away. And going up… well that would be our cousins Paul- who's uncle Percy's youngest son; our cousin Molly who's Uncle Charlie's only daughter, and her brother Louis. They're all 13.

And both Molly and Paul aren't here. Both of them are spending this Christmas with their mum's sides of the family.

"It's not purposely. It just happened that way." Rose says.

Renee sighs and just leans against the door frame- she always gets the same truthful answer.

And then before I know it, Score is standing up.

"Score?" I quiz.

He takes Renee's hand and pulls her towards the grass with everyone else. They all stop and look at Score approaching with a bewildered Renee next to him.

"You gonna play Renee?" her sister asks.

Before Renee can say no, Score shakes his head yes. Then one of the twins speaks up.

"That means you're it."

But Score shakes his head again, and points to himself.

"You it?" Little Alice asks.

Score nods.

They all look bewildered. I admit I am too- though I'm bewildered that the kids seem to know exactly what Score means. And one look to Rose shows that she's confused as well.

And then Score puts his hand up and starts putting up fingers.

Renee is the first to realize what that means and shouts-

"He's counting, run."

And then there's a mad scramble to get as far away from Score as they can. And a moment later he's chasing after kids in multiple directions.

"Is he really playing tag?" Rose asks.

"Yeah… I think he is…" I reply.

We're both quiet for a minute, and Gabe and Fred join us. Gabe is Uncle Bill's middle son- he's a 6th year at Beaubaton's. Fred is Uncle George's oldest. He's in fourth year.

"What's he doing?" Fred asks.

"Playing tag." I reply.

All is quiet for a moment before I say-

"Wanna play too?"

Rose looks at me uncertainly for a moment before taking off at a run. Then Gabe and Freddie follow.

"That means you're it," she screams over her shoulder.

The next thing I know were all running around playing tag. Well that is till Fred became it and started running toward the house.

"Where you going?" Rose yelled.

He didn't answer he just kept going. We were about to just pick some one else when Freddie shoots back out of the house 2 minutes later with Lily, Hugo, Louis, Dominique and Roxanne following.

"They're it" Fred yells with a grin.

And the game continues. We're all running around the yard, yelling (except Score), jumping, spinning and tagging each other.

It's no surprise that at least 15 minutes later I look up and notice that all the adults are watching us smiling from the porch. I guess they noticed that there weren't any kids in the house.

I look towards my dad and see that he's looking at Score with a smile. I look over towards Score and see that Lorcan and Lysander are chasing him- even though they're not it. Of course Score is used to that by now- they think he doesn't speak because he's infested with Nargles and they want to catch one.

I see David and James appear with the adults and run over towards them.

"Join the game." I say out of breath. "It';s okay, right dad?"

James just scoffs, even though dad nods.

"Nah, we're cool." David replies.

Just then Rose screams out-

"Come on James, come on Day, we're having a blast…"

I see David look at James- who continues to act like he's unimpressed.

"You know you want to." I add with a grin.

The adults are laughing at us.

"Go on James." Teddy says smirking.

"I don't see you out there."

And as if he was waiting for an invite he starts to take off his cloak. And Rose screams out again-

"Come one Day, be it with me…"

David sucks his bottom lip for a moment, before looking at James-

"Er… I like being it…"

And I just manage to get out of David's way as he runs off the steps quickly to run with Rose. The adults starts laughing again- but mostly at Uncle Ron.

"Hey, watch where you tag her at." Uncle Ron yells, even though neither David or Rose are paying attention.

"Oh Ron… it's obvious they like each other…" Aunt Hermione says with a smile.

And then Teddy is giving Victoire a kiss on the cheek and he's running out to play too.

"How about it Dad? Uncle Ron? Anyone?" I say with smile.

"Er…" Dad mutters.

"I don't know…" Uncle Nev says uncertainly.

"My back…" Uncle Ron says grabbing his lower back.

"These aren't running shoes…" Uncle George says.

I laugh at their excuses.

"Fine, stay up here and be old…"

And I run off smiling my own smile.

"Hey…" I hear Uncle George say in the background.

The adults never do join us. But they watch with their drinks in their hand and laugh when one of us falls. Or when Hugo and Fred team up and trap Renee and Arielle by the big tree. Or when after David tags Rose by grabbing her around the waist and Uncle Ron starts screaming again.

They laughed the most when Lily and I decided that our brother really needed to play and we screamed-

"Get James."

And all of sudden 20 kids are bolting towards the house and the adults won't let him in, so he had no choice but to run…

Yeah it was a blast.

And then we all hear that all too familiar whistle from Grandpa that let's everyone know he wants their attention.

"Sorry to break up the fun but its midnight… just thought with it being Christmas and all you might-"

"Presents" Ashley and Little Arthur scream.

And all the young kids bolt inside the house for the Potter-Weasley tradition of opening one gift at midnight.

When I finally walk in the house- with Rose and Scorpius next to me; we can see the little ones have already started ripping the paper off their gifts. Of course everyone knows what there gifts will most likely be. The one gift we each open is always from Grandpa and Grandma- which means sweaters, hats, scarves, and some type of candy.

"Here Al," Gabe says as he throws me a package.

"Thanks Gabe."

I'm sure Gabe is my favorite cousin. No offense to Rose or Hugo or Victoire or any of them, but he just is. Dad says it's because he and James are probably the least favorite cousins to each other, and Gabe used to rescue me from James jokes. But I didn't realize he was my favorite until he turned 11. You know, when he decided to go to Beaubaton's instead of Hogwarts.

It was like Wizard World 3 broke out. Of course Grandma had a right fit about it, but in the end it was his choice and he stuck by it… at 11. Nah, Gabe is my favorite because he's his own person.

"I think they finally got you that car you've been asking about Al." Freddie says with a grin looking at my small package.

I laugh and tear apart my wrapping paper. I'm actually surprised. Almost every year I get some sort of shade of green sweater and matching hat scarf and gloves. Grandma says it's because green makes my eyes pop… whatever that means. But this year I got-

"Grey? But she usually gives Grey to Scorpius." Rose points out while holding up her own purple sweater- her favorite color.

"I know… Brilliant." I say happily.

"I wonder why she changed her mind this year?"

"Maybe the 12th time Al mentioned he didn't want Green last year did it?" James piped up with a smile.

He used to always get blue, but when he got into Gryffindor he only wanted red and gold.

I look towards where Score and David are standing and see that David's just opened a navy blue sweater. And Score pulls out a-

"Green?" I see David mouth.

Score looks just as confused. He looks towards me and I wave my grey sweater at him with an uncertain smile. He smiles back and starts to put the sweater on.

Not long after that things start to settle down, and people start to leave to their own houses. And then it's just me and Score in my room- David stays with James. I look over at Score's bed and he looks at me.

"What made you take Renee to play earlier? Tag would've been the last thing on my mind…" I ask.

He lifts his wand off the table and flicks at the air:

_'Because I know what it's like to want to fit in somewhere.'_

He's right, and I know if I say anything else it might lead to more conversations and I'm honestly too tired to stay up.

"Well, I'm glad you did it. And I know Renee was glad too. She hugged you ultra tight before she left." I say sleepily.

I look at Score to see a smirk on his face.

"What?"

He gives me that knowing look.

"Jealous? Of what? She's 10. Honestly Score." I say a bit offended though I can't figure out why.

He just smirks some more.

"Stop smirking at me, it's annoying."

He quirks an eyebrow letting me know he doesn't believe me.

"Good night Score." I say and roll over to ignore him.

I hear the sound of him putting his wand back on the night stand, and then the usual two taps that lets me know he's saying good night.

And then something occurs to me to say-

"Just so you know… you fit in with us. I mean my family… don't know if that helps any, but yeah… good night again."

I doubt he's went to sleep yet. But I don't want to turn over in case it's awkward or something. But then I hear the two taps again letting me know he heard me… and that somewhere it did help.

* * *

**Still Al's POV**

Christmas morning catches us way too soon, and before I know it presents have been opened, family has Floo'd in an out and then it's already lunch. And now my parents are sitting with Score and I in my room.

"We just wanted to let you know that we've decided that we won't act until your father comes. So you can relax until he comes the day after tomorrow."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I hear Score do the same. Thank goodness his father never comes to take him home until the day after Boxing Day.

"However, we were wondering Score if after you and Draco are done talking to each other in the Floo tonight, if you could you ask him to wait. We don't want to just bombard him in two days, so we thought we'd give him a heads up so he has time to think it over."

No matter where Score's father is on Christmas he always makes sure he Floo's Score to ask him how his Christmas was on Christmas night. Dad never has a problem with it, and he makes sure they have private time to themselves inside his office. Score just nods, and then my parents leave happily.

The rest of Christmas seems to pass slowly in my mind, and I can hardly wait till tonight to see what happens. But eventually dinner comes and goes, and it's time for Score to head to dad's office.

"Calm down Score. Just relax. Everything will be fine. My dad promised, he'd take care of anything. You'll come out alright in the end."

Score looks at me still concerned, and then points to himself while shaking his head.

"Not you? Oh…" And I understand what he means, "you're worried about how your father will fare? I'm sure dad will make sure he's fine too… as long as you're telling the truth. You are telling the truth right? Your father never-"

Score looks at me seriously and I don't finish the sentence.

"Right… so everything will be fine… fine…"

I can tell I don't sound very convincing, but luckily James enters my room with David behind him.

"Try knocking next time prats." I state looking at them.

"I'll knock when I enter here to speak to you, but since I want to talk to Scorpius there's no point." James says taking a seat on my bed.

"Don't you have something better to do… like take a long walk off a short broomstick?"

"Real clever Al." James says sarcastically.

"How about you two shut up and concentrate on Score." David says sitting next to Score.

Score looks up with a smile clearly insinuating he'd rather listen to us argue.

"You can listen to us argue later Score, now is about you. So you ready?" James asks him.

He just shrugs.

"You gotta know the answer. You gotta be brave. I know you're a Slytherin and what not-"

"Watch it." David says seriously.

"What I mean is, I know bravery doesn't come as easy to you two as it does to us _Gryffindors,_ but the trick is to fake it sometimes." James explains.

"What?" David and I say together.

Score also has an inquisitive look upon his face.

"Just look at Al. You think he's really brave? Heck no, he's faking it half the time, trust me." James says while smirking.

"I do not. Shut up James." I yell as I push him off my bed.

He stumbles a bit but catches himself as David and Scorpius laugh. He rights himself and sits back down, while I continue to frown at him.

"Anyhoo, the point is that once you're in that brave mode it's hard to stop. So you gotta pretend like it's no big deal, and it won't be." James finishes.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." I state.

"It is not." James replies.

"Hey Daft and Dafter, cool it already. Score we just wanted to say good luck." David says clapping Scorpius on the back.

And just as Scorpius nods my father walks in.

"Hey, your pops is in the fire early." He says.

Score looks shocked for a moment, but gets up none the less. He looks back at us with a determined look in his eye and nods, and then he walks out the door.

* * *

**Score's POV**

As I walk towards Mr. Potter's office I realize for the first time ever I'm a bit nervous. It's like the day flew by, I mean weren't we all just outside playing tag? Worry free as kids should be? But I know it's mostly because I know this year's surprise for my father won't be a good one. Let me explain my Christmases so you can follow along.

Now I can count the times I've spent Christmas with my father actually present on one hand. My first Christmas- so I've been told because I of course don't remember. The Christmas when I was 6. And the Christmas when I was 10. And they were all great… at the time. Of course I didn't know much better, I was just happy to see him with me while I opened Christmas presents.

But after only a day and a half at the Potters house that first Christmas with them, I knew I had been missing out on something great. Family. Food. Friends. And Fun. So when my father popped his head into Mr. Potter's office that first time, it took a lot of convincing to let my father know I was having a good time. And by convincing I mean furious amounts of nodding, smiling, writing and whatever else I could think of.

At the time I just thought he was being over protective with worry. But I realized later that he was probably just really shocked. I hadn't nodded so furiously about anything in my life until he asked "Was I enjoying myself?"

And that was his surprise that first year.

His surprise during my second year was much more easier to spot. He had just ask how I was, and instead of giving him my 'I'm good' look, I used my wand to spell out 'I'm great father' in the air.

He was speechless for a full minute before he finally nodded with our famous Malfoy smirk. And he told me he was' proud that his son was doing wandless magic', and had found a better way to communicate.

I had been ecstatic back then his response, especially since I had been working hard on learning how to do it with help from Rose and Professor Harmony. Making letters appear out of thin air is harder than it looks.

The surprise in third year nearly killed me to wait for. Usually I tell my father everything in the letters we write to each other, but I had been sitting on one secret just for Christmas.

My first passing grades in Charms and Transfiguration. While I had been learning wandless magic, it was still at a rate slower than everyone else, so my grades never really showed how well I was doing.

When I showed him the paper with those big O's on the top, he actually Floo in all together and gave me a hug.

And then there was last year's Christmas. I made the Slytherin Quidditch team that year as Seeker. And he came to out first match against Gryffindor- but we lost. Al just beat me to it.

But out next game against Hufflepuff just before Christmas break we won. And I caught my first Snitch.

So when my father popped my head in and saw me throwing the snitch up and down he immediately wanted to know everything. And it was the first time I didn't send my gift ahead of time. I had Mrs. Weasley… er Rose's mother (there are a few Mrs. Weasley's technically) teach me how to pull a memory so I could give it to him.

I sent the vial through the fire, and he actually had someone find him a Pensieve to use on short notice. We spent the rest of our time talking about the match, and he told me some of his stories of his days as a seeker going against Rose's, Al's and Freddie's fathers.

So yeah, I'm pretty sure that this surprise won't be as well received as the other Christmas ones.

But maybe this won't be a bad surprise? I mean, what father doesn't want to find out that their son's never spoken because his wife has repeatedly promised to kill the both of them if he does speak? I mean… it'll be a weight lifted off his shoulder, right?

Right?

Yea, I don't believe it either. I guess that leaves me with only one choice…

That's right. I, Scorpius Phineas (after one of my grandmother's relative's) Malfoy, will take the advice of one James Sirius Potter- I'll pretend. And with that I walked into Mr. Potter's office.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"So we'll just be leaving then-" James said getting up.

"Not so fast son. Have a seat. You to David."

They both share a look before sitting down on Al's bed. And Al promptly shoves James off his bed and onto his-

"Arse! What was that for?" James asked while trying to get up.

"James language. Al, that wasn't funny."

Though I'm trying quite hard not to laugh.

"That's for walking into my room without knocking prat."

I can see a look in James eye that means trouble.

"Al, you know the rules, no retorting to violence. And James," I say looking at him, "How many times must someone tell you that you can't go barging in to your sibling's rooms?"

"Sorry dad." They both say together.

And I watch as James tries to sit on Al's bed again. And again Al pushes him off. This time David breaks into laughter. And the next thing I know James and Al are wrestling each other and I'm pulling them apart.

"Enough already." I shout.

It's not often that I shout- I try to save that for Ginny; so it catches their attention.

"Al, I'm surprised at you." I say looking at my youngest son.

But he has no regret in his eye, but pure defiance. And I realize what everyone means when they say that he and I have the same mannerisms. It's the same look I gave the mirror on the wall back in The Three Broomsticks when I told it I wouldn't let Sirius kill me.

"That was for saying I wasn't really brave." He said looking at James.

At this I raised my eyebrows and looked at James.

"Care to explain James?" I quiz curiously.

I catch him smirking at Al instead of looking remorseful, and I can't help but think he's spending too much time with George.

"Stop smirking or I'll do more than just put you on your arse next time James." Al says angrily.

"Easy, calm down. Tell me what happened, exactly?"

I listen as Al tells me what happened. I decide now is not the time to laugh at James declaration that him not coming to see Al is a reason not to knock on Al's door. But the urge falls as I hear that James has yet again tried to make himself or someone else feel better at Al's expense- something that just refuses to go away.

"James." I say looking at him.

"Oh come on Dad, I was just joking. He takes everything too seriously."

"What have your mother and I told you about doing things at your brother's expense?"

He looks annoyed more than embarrassed, but eventually replies-

"That it isn't right. That he's my brother, and I should look out for him." He says in an annoyed mono tone voice, "I know dad, and I do, I was just joking, honest."

"It wasn't funny. It's never funny." Al states peeved.

"Then why do people laugh, Allie?" James says knowing that it will annoy Al.

There's no else in the family who annoys Al so much, except James. Whether it's because no one else is as annoying (and Freddie and Molly have tried) or because James is so annoying to him that everyone else is tame is anyone's guess. But James makes Al mad in a way no one else can- to the point that Al gets reckless.

"I'm not talking about them you prick, I'm talking about me. It's not funny to me." He says angrily and tries to take another smack at him, but I stop him.

"Well… that's not so bad one out of a few… good odds Allie…" James says as he backs up with a smile.

"And stop calling me Allie, you bloody-" Al yells.

"Okay that's enough swearing for one night I think. James, you're relegated to the house for the rest of break." I say interrupting another probable fight.

"What?" He yells.

"I'm serious. You've gotta learn to control your mouth. You may not think much of it now, but the fact that you can't take your brother's feelings seriously may get you in trouble."

"But dad-"

"No buts. Now sit down, there's something I need to say to you all."

I watch James's face fall. It hurts, but I had too. I also watch as James decides to just sit on the floor instead of chancing taking a spot on Al's bed.

"Right, so right now, Scorpius is downstairs having a conversation with his dad. When he's done then me, your mother, and Hermione will have a talk with him to give him an invitation to stay with us for the rest of the holidays."

"What about Uncle Ron?" Al asks.

"He'll be staying up here to make sure none of you decide to do anything stupid."

I see all three of them exchange quick looks with each other. I have no doubt they had something planned.

"Plus, he and Mr. Malfoy still don't like each other much do they?" James says with a smirk.

I choose to ignore that because there would be no good way of replying to that.

"We just wanted you all to know that whether things go good or bad, we won't let anything else happen to Scorpius."

"Well of course it won't dad. Because Scorpius isn't going back there anymore, right?" Al says.

And I take a breath before answering. Sometimes your kids act all grown up and surprise you with things, but other times there' a moment when they do something that let's you know that they are still young, and still have so much to learn about the world.

"Son, it might not be that simple-"

"What do you mean?" Al asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" James said in an uncharacteristically cool voice.

I see Al look at him in a questioning way, probably wondering if James is having him on.

"Al we don't have any control over Scorpius. If Mr. Malfoy wants to take Scorpius back, he can." James states.

"But dad won't let him. Right dad?"

"I'll have to let him go Al, but-" I start.

"NO… You can't…" Al says standing up in obvious anger.

"Calm down Al, let me finish."

"But-"

"Just let him finish Al." David says.

David Avery is just as much a mystery to me as Scorpius is. Very quiet in nature sometimes, but then he runs around laughing with James and Freddie while pulling pranks. And as the kids tell me, he has no problems in Slytherin (unlike Scorpius who is still mostly un-liked) or any problems in Gryffindor. He turned down the offer of being a Prefect, but was outraged when he didn't make head of the Gobstones club- like I said, total mystery.

"Er… thank you David. If the meeting goes badly and Draco- Mr. Malfoy, decides to take Scorpius home we'll send someone to the house to go check things out."

"Check things out? What good will that do? He might end up in more danger." Al stated.

"Relax Al, he won't be. The Ministry takes the welfare of children very seriously these days, It's not like when I was little."

And I can say that for once I'm glad Hermione believes so much in her causes for every living thing. Somewhere in the midst of her arguing for Elf rights, Ron reminded her that there were wizards who aren't that well off either mentioning my treatment of the Dursleys. She immediately started crusading for better laws protecting children, and _those_ laws have actually gone into effect… unlike her elf rights laws.

"So what'll happen then?" David asks.

"It won't just be someone going to take a look at him. Child endangerment laws are taken seriously. Someone will stay in the house until the matter has been fully investigated."

I see all 3 of them visibly relax.

"Plus, we don't expect it to go that badly. At the very least we expect Mr. Malfoy to take a look into it. We already plan to volunteer to keep Scorpius here until Draco has a chance to talk to his wife."

"But what if she lies and tries to cover it up?"

"Then we hope that Scorpius will let his father see his memories."

"If he hasn't done it before, what makes anyone think he'll do it now?" James asked unbelievingly.

There's a bit of silence at this. It was the question I hoped none of them would ask, but knew someone would. I didn't have an answer.

"Because… he told Al." David states.

All three of us Potter men looked at him.

"You're right David he did… and maybe telling a good friend was just the right start he needed." I say looking at Al.

I see Al blushing.

"Yeah well…"

James doesn't finish, he just gets up and heads towards the door. I'm about to say something but the door opens just before James opens it. It's Ron.

"They're done." He says simply.

And I have no doubt that the they Ron is referring to is Scorpius and Draco.

"Already? They usually talk for at least an hour." Al says standing up.

"Yeah well, Hermione and Ginny are already in there Harry, you better get going." Ron says looking antsy.

I stand up and head towards the door- passing James on the way, whose still standing there.

"Stay in here or in your room." I say to him.

He just looks at me, but doesn't reply. He then turns and looks at David who gets up. They walk out the door.

"Uncle Ron, where's Scorpius?" Al asks.

"I guess he's still in there Al." Ron answers shrugging.

"Don't worry Al, it'll be fine." I say to him.

Al nods, and I start to leave.

"Dad?" He says.

"Yeah Al?" I say turning to face him.

"About James… thanks." He says grinning.

"I didn't just do it to make you smile Al. I did it because of what I said. James has to realize that you're not someone there for his entertainment. You're his brother, you should be one of the most important people in his life, and he in yours."

"Alright, okay dad… I get it. But it's still fun to see him get in trouble."

I just smiled and shook my head and headed pass a grinning Ron and out the door.

* * *

**Score's POV**

I watched as Mr. Potter walked in the room. He smiled at me first and then looked around the room his eyes lingering on his wife a bit, then Rose's mother for a shorter a bit, and then they come to a startled stop on my father.

"Draco? Y-You're here?" He says bewildered.

And for a moment it's easy to understand why James and Al don't understand why everyone else is intimidated by their dad, when you see him joking and laughing all the time, or stuttering like he is now, you realize he really is just a regular guy.

"Yes Po- I mean yes Harry, I am."

My father answered with the definition of a perfect drawl.

Then, looking a lot less confused, he turned toward Rose's mother. Something everyone in their family seems to do when they don't know something.

"Yes, well it seems Draco has decided to surprise Scorpius this year by picking him up early." Rose's mum says looking a bit strained.

"Oh, er… that's great." Mr. Potter says after taking a gulp.

Yes, it's great… and the complete opposite of their plan.

"Yes, and of course Scorpius already told him that we wanted to speak to him, so we waited for you to come so we could speak to him together." Mr. Potter's wife added, with a slightly concerned look.

"Oh right… well Mrs. Weasley, that is Ginny and Ron's mum was going to have a get together on the 28th nothing big- well of course it'll be big, it'll be the whole family and there's loads of us, but all the kids are excited about it, and we wanted to know if Scorpius could stay with us an extra night. Of course that was when you usually come pick him up on the 27th, so it would be a couple of extra days now, and er… we know that's your time with him and-"

"You're rambling Harry. Hermione a quicker version if you could?" My father says cutting off Mr. Potter.

I could see Mr. Potter fighting a blush down and losing miserably- much like Al does.

"Draco what Harry is saying is, Scorpius is invited to attend the get together, and he's welcome to stay. And not just him, since we know you value the time you have with Scorpius when you get back from your trips, we were inviting you to stay as well."

I saw my father's eyebrow quirk, and his face take a sort of disapproving look.

He wasn't exactly in good spirits before this conversation started. I tried to pretend as James had said to do, and it worked for about 12 seconds before my father seemed to guess something was up. I tried to impart upon him the impression that I was fine, and he may have bought it for a moment… but then he announced that his business was done early and he'd be taking me back home tonight. And the next thing I knew he was extracting himself and a small travel bag from the Floo.

I of course threw all that Gryffindor bravery nonsense out of the window, and started to panic. Going home now wasn't in the plan. It wasn't in the back up plan either. In fact I'm quite sure it wasn't even a theoretical probability- cause had it been, Rose's mum would have had a plan for it.

"Stay here?" Father quizzed simply.

"Yes. We have plenty of space. Scorpius can even stay with you so you have more time together. And of course you wouldn't have to feel obligated to hang around us if you don't want too. You know, you could come and go as you two please…" Al's mum added.

My father stayed silent, for a moment. And then he looked at me.

"Son, you know we usually we head straight for your mother's relatives as soon as I get back."

I nod at the statement.

"I scheduled it out this way specifically this year so we could have a couple of days to ourselves to just… hang out so to speak. So if you really want to stay here, then that's fine too."

Besides hearing my father say 'hang out' the fact that he's okay with this has me surprised. So surprised that my mouth is open in shock.

"Close your mouth Scorpius dear, it's a bad habit." Al's mum says kindly.

I close my mouth as I look Mrs. Potter. My mother says the same thing, but there's no warmth in her voice when she says it- it's more 'close you mouth or else'.

I immediately start slashing my wand though the air and spell out 'Are you serious?"

Father just smirks.

"Quite." He says with a smirk and a nod. "In fact this might actually be better. I was still wondering how I would spring this little surprise on your mother without making her drag us off to her parents two days early."

The only person in my house who enjoys going to see my mother's parents is my mother. They're not unkind, but there very serious. In their house smiling is like your good set of robes- for formal occasions and special guests. So I shouldn't be surprised that my father would rather stay in the home of his child hood enemy, than there.

"So that means you don't mind staying here then?" Rose's mum asked.

"Of… Weasley won't be here the whole time will he?"

I gave my dad an annoyed look. He knitted his eyebrow for a moment and started again-

"Right, Will Ron be here as well?" He said in a pained sort of a way.

"I can't make any promises…" Mr. Potter says honestly, and I think I saw his lip twitch.

"I'll take care of Ron, Draco. He'll probably still be around but he shouldn't bother you much." Mrs. Hermione said.

"Then I accept Potters." He says standing up.

I breathe a sigh of relief- glad he didn't just say 'Potter', and glad this is working out. Even if it is a little out of the plan.

"Great. Mum will be pleased. Harry, go show them where they can stay." Mrs. Potter says.

"Oh, er right. Follow me." Mr. Potter says looking happy enough.

And my dad grabs his travel bag, and looks at me.

"Son?"

I walk over to him and he grabs me in a one armed hug, while ringing my neck playfully in the process. I smile, and push away and reach up to ruffle his hair.

"Come on Scorpius, not the hair" He says pulling away as he walks out of the door and trying to smooth his hair out. I just manage to catch Roe and Al's mum smile at each other before I follow him out the door.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

We've barely made it onto the second landing when I see James, David and Al start to head towards us with Ron, but they slow down as they see Draco behind me.

"So what happened dad- er hello Mr., er Mr. Malfoy" James says looking shocked at the sudden appearance of Draco.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" David and Al say together, managing to look less shocked.

"Hello boys." Draco says to them with a nod. Then he turns to look back at his son. "I hope you all haven't been causing too much trouble."

I see Scorpius shake his head. But a look back at the other three sees them trade smirks.

"Nah they've been good. I mean they're boys after all." I say with a smile. "I trust you remember as well as I do how boys are."

"And that's why I wonder how you're still sane. And you have four of them here. Plus a daughter." Draco says looking at me.

"Oh well the girls are all at Ron and Hermione's house this year." I reply.

"So who's watching them now?" Draco asks.

"George is there with Freddie so Hugo won't be lonely." I reply.

"I'm assuming Freddie is George's son then?"

I nod.

"And Hugo is Hermione's son, right? Why isn't he just here?" Draco asks.

"Too many Owl's from Hogwarts about behavior. Hermione won't let him out." I say.

"If I remember correctly don't your sons get into quite a bit of trouble too?" Draco asks.

"Hey…" James says looking appalled at the thought. "What have you been saying about me Scorpius. I thought we were friends…"

I can only roll my eyes and smirk at my sons antics, and I see that Draco is smirking as well.

"Yeah we get Owl's too, but Ginny and I both chalk it up to high jinks… plus it's hard telling your kids a lot of things when it's common knowledge that you discovered a hidden 1,000 year old chamber in your second year, broke into the Ministry of magic in your fifth year, and defeated the most evil thing alive when you were 17. You're just sort of happy that an exploding toilet is the least of your worries." I say honestly.

"But you and Hermione were there for it all too; surely they should feel the same." He added pointing to Ron.

"Yeah try reminding Hermione of that, and you'll get your ear talked off about good parenting. Best to let her have her way for a day or two." Ron stated with certainty.

"Wears the pants in the family, does she Ron?" Draco asks him with a smirk.

Obviously not the best thing to say to Ron.

"Well at least I know my… umph…"

I put my hand over Ron's mouth before he says something everyone will regret… like _his_ wife is a child abuser.

"No arguing in front of the kids." I say in his ear.

He seems to remember this and relaxes.

"Yeah… she does wear the pants Draco… but I wouldn't trade her for the world. I mean I could have ended up with a woman who I wouldn't leave my kids alone with, you know? Later Harry, See ya tomorrow for the game."

And I give Ron a look as he walks by me, but he doesn't seem to care. He's to busy staring daggers at Draco- who looks bewildered by Ron's statement.

"Er, weren't you gonna show Mr. Malfoy his room dad?" Al says.

"Yeah you're right Al, come on. It's on the next flight up." I say looking at Draco.

I can hear the boys talking to each other behind me and Draco as we reach the top floor of the house.

Our house has three floors not including the attic and the basement. The first floor is the main floor. The second floor is where the kids' bedroom's and my office are. The third floor is mine's and Ginny's bedroom, and two guest rooms.

As we reach the top floor, I feel the need to small talk.

"So we keep the guest bedrooms up here above the noise the kids may make."

"You could just put a silencing charm up."

I try not to think what that could imply about his relationship with Scorpius.

"Not really cause then you'd never know when something really went wrong. Gotta hear that right?"

"I suppose…"

And then I went from feeling concerned to feeling stupid. Scorpius probably didn't make noise, did he?

"Right so here we are."

I open the guest room Ginny call's the men's room. It's painted Blue, with silver trimmings here and there. It has a King sized bed, two dressers, a bathroom and a small collection of Quidditch books for a 'library'.

"Not bad. I expected Gryffindor colors."

"That would be Ginny's doing. Her teammates would show up all the time at our old house. They weren't Gryffindors… heck only two of them went to Hogwarts, so when we moved she made sure we had other colors available. The other bedroom, is a sort of periwinkle color."

"Periwinkle?" Draco quizzed with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Oh stuff it Draco." I reply.

He immediately walks in and throws his travel bag on the bed. He then reaches in his pocket and places something small on the floor. A moment later he's flicked his wand and has a huge trunk on the floor.

"Well, we'll just let you unpack, and Scorpius can give you a tour when you're done. Come on James, David and Al."

"But dad-"

"No buts, come on. Scorpius is staying you can talk to him later."

And with that we left.

* * *

**Draco's POV** (finally)

"So tell me Scorpius, why am I really here?" My father says a few seconds after the door closes.

I look up at him with a straight face. No more of that Gryffindor stuff. Only pure Slytherin tactics will get me through this.

"You didn't think I would forget, did you? Something's off about you."

I just shake my head.

"Scorpius… you know you can tell me anything right?"

I nod at him, not exactly meeting his eyes.

"And I'm sure you're aware that under normal circumstances I would have declined such an offer, but I must admit I've always been a bit curious about why you enjoy yourself here so much."

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow at his words.

"It's true. And now maybe I'll get to see what it is."

For some reason I find myself suddenly thinking the same thing. Of course I know what makes me happy here. Good cooking. Never bored. And great friends. Sure James, David and Freddie are jerks sometimes. And sure Rose, Lily, and Gabe, are really smart know it alls sometimes too. And there's the little ones, and the not so little one- Renee. And then there's Al.

Al…

And all of sudden, I realize that's the last thing I want my father to see. I don't know why… I mean Al is my best friend. He's part of the reason I'm not 15 still in 2nd year. His family is big enough that even if no one else in the school spoke to me I'd still have a dozen friends. I know everything about him. And he finally... finally knows everything about me…

But here I am feeling almost embarrassed for some reason… but how can I be embarrassed? He's my best friend. I love him…

I love him…

* * *

A/N- Ha! How's that for a chapter? Hope that makes up for not seeing Draco's response yet. And what will happen now that the plan has already gone off course? We'll just have to see. And at least you got see Draco, I mean that's gotta count for something, right?

And I may get an update in tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. But either way expect two updates on Christmas. And I can safely say that by the end of Christmas day, you will have Draco's opinion. Okay?

Later Days! :)


	6. First Him, Then Him

A/N- Sorry if it seems like you got 3 updates today, I had to fix Chapter 5, so if you haven't yet, you should re read the beginning. I seemed to have gotten my chapter lines mixed up and left off the real beginning to that chapter. So I f you go back you'll see it's different. My sincerest apologies.

And the scene I left off isn't vital, but there are a few little things that may be important later from that scene… just so you know…

So, Merry Christmahanakwanzakuh! That's my way of saying Happy Holidays by joining the three of them in one big word, lol. But really Happy Holidays to all. And for your delight here is the first of what should be two updates.

Disclaimer- Don't own it. Another Christmas gone without the rights to Harry Potter as a gift... is there no justice in the world? Lol…

**First Him, Then Him**

**Al's POV**

As I sit down for breakfast, I'm about to ask if Scorpius has been down yet- he stayed with his father last night; when he appears with his father right behind him. While Scorpius looks like he always does- well groomed; his father looks surprisingly more relaxed, with bed hair to match.

"Ah, so that's what Score must really look like in the morning." James says smiling.

"James." Mum yells at him.

"It's okay Ginny. My wife hates when I look like this actually. But she managed to get Scorpius trained to never come down looking ragged to breakfast. I suspect this I'm as close any of you will ever get to seeing Scorpius with a hair out of place."

Most of just smile, or give a sort of strained laugh at his joke. They're probably wondering like me what else Score's mum has 'taught' Scorpius.

"Thanks Draco, but James should still no better to address adults that way." Mum added.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy." James says.

"It's okay James."

"I didn't know what you like to eat, so I made everything, but now that you're here I suggest you grab what you can quickly or you won't eat." Mum states seriously.

Mr. Malfoy just smirked at first, but after he's grabbed two pancakes, and a small scoop of scrambled eggs and starts to pick up a fork, the race for everything else is on.

"Calm down." Mum shouts.

But it's a lost cause, and Mr. Malfoy is momentarily stunned watching us fight for plates of food being passed- including Scorpius doing the same. Scorpius seems to catch his dads gaze and shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'what?', but loses the gaze while smirking at the bacon plate that passes him.

"Save some for you father James." Mum says as James is trying to take ten pancakes.

"Someone mention me?" My father says walking into the kitchen.

"Score's got the bacon Mr. Potter, you better hurry." David announces.

And dad immediately takes a seat and digs in with the rest of us. And as usual at this point mum just gives up-

"Boys." She says shaking her head and heads back towards the sink.

I try to catch Score's attention, but he won't look my way. I look at his dad and see that he's eating (much slower than the rest of us) but seems to be watching all the same with a small smile.

Some ten minutes later when there's nothing but bacon bits, sausage grease, and the spot of egg hanging off James chin left to remind us of breakfast, dad speaks.

"Good breakfast, Gin." He says with a smile.

"Thanks Harry." Mum replies with a smile.

"So what are you kids up to today?" Dad asks us.

I look at my brother and David to see what they say. I thought the plan for the day would obviously be tell Score's dad the truth and start making plans to have Score live here permanently… you know, more or less.

"Can't do much, can I? I'm stuck in the house." James replies quickly.

I smile momentarily remembering that he is.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things you can do in the house. I've been meaning to touch up the attic, you know…" Mum says as if a 'mother knows best' idea is hitting her.

You know the type of thoughts that mother's think will be better for their kids overall well being, but the kids think it's just a great waste of time and space?

"Mum, its break." James complains.

"Actually I think that's a wonderful idea." Dad adds.

And I actually look up at my dad in shock. He hardly ever cosigns with the cleaning up of the attic. He hates it himself. And my shock went further when he added-

"In fact why don't you help him Al. And you're welcome to join him too David."

And then I see the meaningful look from Dad.

"Or I could just stay in my room and work on my homework-" James starts.

"No, the attic." He says matter of factly. "I'd invite Scorpius to help, but I know you mentioned that you'd be taking him out for the day, Draco."

I could feel my eyebrows lift at that bit of news.

"Yes. Soon as we get dressed, there are some things I want to do with my son." Mr. Malfoy replies back.

"Well then, I hope you have a good time." My mum says smiling.

"I hope so too. Come on Scorpius. Breakfast was a bit faster than I'm accustomed too, but it was understandable with such excellent cooking, Ginny." Mr. Malfoy says complimenting mum.

"Oh." my mother said blushing, "thank you Draco. It's nice to hear a compliment on it."

"Hey I said it was good." My dad added.

"Of course you did dear." Mum says automatically without any feeling.

"Thanks Draco…" My dad hisses at Mr. Malfoy's as he's getting up to leave the table.

Mr. Malfoy just smirks while walking out- Scorpius following quickly behind him. James, David and I all laughed. But after staring at the now empty doorway for a moment, dad turned and looked at us.

"Now, they'll be gone for most of the day. And we adults decided that we'll wait until after dinner to speak to Mr. Malfoy."

"Why?" James asked. "For all we know they'll go right back to Malfoy Manor and his Mum'll whisk them off to her relatives."

"James, he's not going to go near his house. I told you he wants quality time with Scorpius without his wife around- something that I'm beginning to understand doesn't usually happen often- which is another reason why Scorpius might not have ever told him the truth."

"Because he didn't have a chance too." David states.

"Exactly. So we adults decided to at least let him have that time with Scorpius for once."

"I still don't like it." James remarked.

"Yes well you'll have to deal with it. And you can do that while you're cleaning up the attic." Mum said adding her two cents.

"But-"

"We're going to use the attic to talk to him." Dad says cutting James off.

Oh. So they want it cleaned for that…

"Won't that be suspicious dad?" I asked.

"Not really. It's not as if Draco knows that we don't use the attic much." Dad answers.

"Plus we want to ensure that you lot aren't trying to find ways to listen in, and the attic is perfect- once we lock the hatch form the inside there's no pulling it from the outside." Mum says looking snug.

I tried not to look disappointed by those words- of course we had every intention of listening in.

"Does no one trust us around here?" James asked.

"No. Now get upstairs and start cleaning. And no magic." Mum stated.

"No Magic?" We all yelled- even David.

"No. Good old fashioned elbow grease will keep you busy all day."

"But-"

"No but's. I've said my peace and counted to three."

Well that was that. When my mum's counted to three, that's all there is to it. While we took the long trek up the stairs and headed for the staircase to the attic David asked-

"And what exactly does that mean? She's counted to three?"

"Haven't the foggiest." James replied.

"Dunno, uncle Ron said she heard it in a movie they were all watching once, and she's used it eve since."

"Is she even using the expression right?"

James snorted.

"David, the point is we're headed to go clean the attic, right?"

David nodded looking a bit confused as his eyebrows were knitted.

"Right…"

"Well then… she's used it right hasn't she?"

And I can only shake my head as James laughs at his own joke, and we open the door to the attic.

* * *

**Al's POV still**

After about 3 hours of so of cleaning and probably only being half way done with cleaning, Rose enters with a tray of food. And surprisingly Gabe is with her.

"Your mum said to bring you guys lunch." Rose said putting the tray down on the just cleaned table.

"Gabe, what brings you here?"

I ask smiling happily as I grab a sandwich off the tray.

"Aunt Hermione said that all the boys who weren't punished were here. Of course," he said while starting to smirk at us, "I think she might have been wrong."

"Oh shut up Gabe." James snapped.

"She still on Hugo?" David asked.

"Seems so. She was even threatening to switch him to Beaubaton's with me." Gabe said while taking a sandwich.

"Yeah right. She would never. He'd be miserable there." James stated giving Gabe a look.

I just smirked at all of this. As I already told you, Gabe was a master of getting on James bad side, so I knew he'd have a retort that would make James mad. Or at the very least annoyed.

"Yes I know… so miserable… I mean what would a handsome boy like Hugo with his red hair, blue eyes, and athletic frame do at Beaubaton's with all those pretty French girls around him? Yes… those pretty French girls who all seem to follow after my mum and love a good red head? Yes, I'm sure Hugo would be miserable at Beaubaton's." Gabe said sarcastically with a smirk to match.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the face James was making- somewhere between trying to figure out what to reply back and probably wondering if he should go to Beaubaton's himself.

"Well… whatever Gabe… he still isn't going." James said.

Gabe just shrugged a shoulder while smiling and asked-

"So, how long until the big talk starts?"

"Gabe" Rose shouted.

"Rose" the rest of us shouted.

Again, Gabe is my favorite cousin, but we agreed we wouldn't go blabbing it off to the whole family.

"Look, everyone calm down. It's not as if I'm going to tell anyone. I'm just as concerned about Score as you guys all are." Gabe stated.

"That isn't the point. Rose shouldn't be blabbing this about to everyone." James yelled.

"It's not everyone James, it's just Gabe." Rose defended.

"Besides, you should be happy I came." Gabe interrupted.

"And why's that?" James asked.

"Two reasons, actually." Gabe stated.

"Go on then." David said looking at him expectantly.

"Well the first is I can help this cleaning lark go a lot faster with the flick of my wand." Gabe said pulling out his wand.

"Mum said we can't use magic." I stated annoyed.

"Yes my dear favorite cousin," he said smiling at me, "she said _you._ She said nothing of the sort to me. Or for that matter Rose- so she can help redeem herself a little bit more." Gabe pointed out.

I felt myself smirking. He was right. Even James couldn't argue with that- not that I'm sure I would've let him. And David didn't even blink twice before smiling and taking a seat. Then while putting his feet up he said-

"You're forgiven Rose. Glad to have you both here."

"Thanks David." Gabe replied smirking.

"Fine, you can do the rest of the work… but that doesn't let her off yet, what's the other reason we should be happy?" James asked.

"Once Rose and I have tidied up, then we can get down to the real work." Gabe continued on.

"What real work?" James and I both said.

"Well the adults are obviously using this place so we can't listen to them talk, right? So then we have to find ways in which we can get around that now." Gabe informed us.

"Excellent, they'll think we're getting it ready for them, but in actuality we'll be getting it ready for us." I state.

"Now see, aren't you glad I told him James?" Rose asked looking at James.

"Whatever…" he said while shrugging, "just start cleaning up, and then we'll see."

I took a seat and took another sandwich as Gabe and Rose went to work cleaning the rest of the room. And as I glanced over, I saw David smiling while he watched Rose seemingly mesmerized by her magic-and I don't mean her wand work. And then I see that my brother is staring daggers at Gabe. I guess he notices my attention on him and I smirk while giving my head a nod in Gabe's direction.

James just sneer's at me and turns away.

My favorite cousin.

* * *

**Still Al'S POV**

"You ready?"

"James" Rose yelled.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother and faced Score- who still wasn't exactly making direct eye contact with me.

He'd just gotten back from spending the day with his father, and we were all in my room talking when he came in.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"Oh… well yeah did you?" James added.

Scorpius just smirked and nodded.

"What did you do?" Gabe asked.

Score quickly flicked his wand into the air and spelled out-

'Fly'

"Oh…" Rose remarked.

"Is that all?" James quizzed.

Before anyone could yell at James again, Scorpius just smirked and started swishing his wand around in the air-

'Not on brooms. A carpet. A Threstral. And an Abraxan.'

I stood their shocked.

"A carpet?" James quizzed.

"Could you even see the Threstral?" David asked.

"How did you even find an Abraxan?" Rose questioned.

Scorpius just smiled and started flicking his wand slowly but surely to give us answers.

As it turns out, to Score's surprise, his father's business is all about flying. Any way you want to fly, he makes it happen.

He said after apparating to the International Floo Station, they ended up in northern India flying high over the Taj Mahal on a carpet tour with other tourists. And then after apparating back to India's International Floo they came back to London to a small stable out in the middle of nowhere. In the stable were all these creatures that could fly.

And even though he couldn't see the Threstral he managed to do a pretty decent job of flying on it (with his dada's help) for short distances. But he had the best time flying in the carriage connected to the Abraxan- they flew over different parts of the country just taking in the view.

"Amazing Score" David piped up when Score was done swishing and flicking.

"Yeah, I wish I could have ridden the Threstral… Hagrid won't let us near 'em yet." James stated.

"I just wish I could have seen and Abraxan…"

Score smiled and started flicking his wand-

'You can… the Abraxan's is owned by my family. Supposedly when my great grandfather heard his name was closely sounded to it, he went out and bought some.'

Rose squealed in delight.

"Don't tell your dad, he'll have a fit." James said with a grin.

We started to laugh- it was no secret Uncle Ron hated most beasts. Yet, he married a witch who works in the Department of Magical Beasts and owns an ancient cat that would sooner shit on your shoe than let you pet him.

But then noise started to permeate inside of my room from by my window sill.

"It works." David and James yelled as they ran to the bundle of Extendable Ear strings hanging down from the whole we created in my ceiling from the Attic.

I saw Score quirk his eyebrows as David, James, Gabe and Rose walked over towards my bedroom window.

"My parents admitted they wanted to talk to your dad in the attic so we couldn't hear what was going on."

He was a bit taken a back by those words.

"Yeah we were upset too. And then mum said she wanted us to clean the attic, so we were even more upset. But then Gabe and Rose came while we were cleaning and Gabe had this plan to help us clean quicker by the using magic- because mum forbid us, and not them. And then when they finished we spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out ways to listen to the conversation anyways."

I said it rushed, but I was afraid Score would remember about half way through that he'd been acting weird around me all day, and I wanted to get it all out as quick as possible before he went back to acting that way again.

I saw him look towards the window where everyone was standing and then back at me.

"We came up with the idea that if we hid enough Extendable Ears everywhere one of them was bound to work. Of course this was after we cast a few charms on them to help." I explained.

"Come on, before you miss all the important stuff." James said looking at us as they were all testing which strings worked.

Score just nodded his head in understanding and then looked at me with a smile. I felt myself smiling back at him, and then his face started to get serious and before he could turn away, I grabbed his wrist-

"Wait… what's up? You've been acting weird since your father got here." I stated.

* * *

**Score's POV**

"Wait… what's up? You've been acting weird since your father got here." He stated.

Of course this was true, but I didn't know how to discuss it- especially not in a room with his two cousins, brother and David. But luckily he seemed to think he knew the answer and continued-

"I know everything got sort of mixed up with your father coming early, but it's gonna be okay Score. I can tell."

I had to admit he sounded so sure… and I wanted to believe him… but call it the Slytherin in me, who wasn't going to say anything until I was sure- literally.

"And I know you're probably not gonna believe anything until it's over, but I have faith. And even if it does turn out that it has to get worse before it gets better, I want you to know I'm not gonna abandon you. Or treat you any differently. I don't want this to change our friendship…"

And he was staring at me. He was staring at me with those bright green eyes. And that messy black hair.

It took all my energy not to try and kiss him… and considering I'm still trying to rap my finger around the fact that I love the guy, it really was a lot of energy.

"Score?" He said.

I managed to nod. To show I understood what he was saying.

"Good…you ready to face what's next?" He asked glancing over to everyone else and then looking back at me, "Because I understand if you don't want to listen…"

He looked nervous as he spoke to me. And I felt bad, because he was nervous because he thought I was nervous. It was quite endearing.

"Or I could keep coming back and forth and telling you- mfh"

I couldn't help it.

I kissed him.

* * *

**Al's POV**

Scorpius Phineas Malfoy kissed me.

On the lips.

It wasn't long or anything.

A tap kiss.

And what's odd… I didn't mind.

Not one bit.

In fact I quite enjoyed it… for what it was that is…

But before I could tell Score this, he was already over by the non suspecting group of people by the window.

And for a moment, I wondered if it even really happened.

* * *

A/N- First it was Score who realized, not it's Al. Of course it literally had to be shoved in Al's face- or on his face, particularly the lips, but now he knows too... lol. Won't say too much though , it'll have to wait for another time.

On to the next update… hopefully…


	7. A First Hand Account od Draco Malfoy

**A First Hand Account of Draco Malfoy**

**Harry's POV**

"Not a bad size for an attic, quite spacious." Draco said as he walked into our attic.

I had to admit the kids did a great job of cleaning up in here. The dust alone was enough to make you never want to set foot in here. But the real reason I know its good is because Ron is actually sitting comfortably on one of the sofas. There were visible spiders crawling around before- couldn't get him to come near this place.

"Thanks… Ron jokes that we could rent it out for parties. You know 'party in Harry Potter's house' type of thing." I say smiling.

"He's probably right, you'd be surprised how much people are willing to pay for certain things."

"And what are you two talking about?"

I look up to see Ginny looking towards where Draco and I are sitting on one of the couches. Her, Ron and Hermione are sitting on the sofa across from us. I know that's the cue to get the conversation started.

"Oh, I was just telling Draco about Ron's idea to use this place to hold parties." I replied.

"Yes and I actually agreed with it. I was just telling Harry you'd be surprised how much certain people would probably pay to do that."

"Oh Draco don't be silly…" Ginny said chuckling.

"I'm serious, in my line of work, I find if you can provide something that someone else can't then you'll find people will pay handsomely for it. And only Harry Potter could provide Harry Potter's attic… well him or Ginny Potter."

We all chuckled at his joke, but Hermione spoke first-

"What do you do Draco? I know I've seen you in the Ministry a few times, but you don't work their, do you?" she asked.

To be honest, the line of work of one Draco Malfoy is a mystery to most people. Though I've been assured it's nothing illegal. Or Dark. Or anything sinister whatsoever.

"No. But I often have to find things out, get permission for things, licenses have to be renewed, things of that nature, so I venture in their at least once a week."

"So what do you do Draco?" Ron asked.

Draco gave us all a quick glance before he started to speak-

"Well… I'm not doing anything really great… not like being an Auror or petitioning for elf rights… or running the world's best joke shop… and I definitely have never played professional Quidditch…"

And to my surprise I realized Draco Malfoy was nervous around us.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us." I say.

"Of course," Hermione added, obviously realizing the same thing, "it's just you were talking about your job, and I though an obvious question would be to ask what you did. But-"

"I Fly." He said cutting off Hermione.

"Fly? What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That's the name of my business. I Fly."

"I've heard of that before… but where…" Ginny admitted.

And I could tell she was trying to rack her brain for where she heard of it.

"Well… I helped set up a charity drive once with the Harpies with a hospital in Egypt."

"That's it, I remember now. That was one of our better events. The kids really had fun."

"Oh Draco that's great." Hermione said beaming.

"Well, that was a while ago. Haven't done anything like that in a while to be honest."

"So what else does your company do then?" I asked.

"It was like I was saying earlier. People will pay galleons out the arse if you can get them to fly the way they want to fly… so I make it happen."

"What do you mean, 'the way they want to fly'?" Ron quizzed.

"Well for small things let's say you wanted to take the family on a carpet ride, but those are illegal in Britain."

"You don't take them illegally do you?" Ginny asked.

"No… trust me I've had enough of illegal activity." He says smirking.

And I'm surprised at that.

"No, but what I do is take them for rides over Britain."

"But you just said-" Hermione started.

"Yes they're illegal here. But in the surrounding countries they aren't illegal. So as long as the ride starts and ends in non British territory, they can fly over."

"Really?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they're going to send someone to Azkaban for flying their family over. So as long as you don't make any stops, you're fine."

"Did you know that already?" I asked.

"No, that's part of the reason why I end up at the Ministry once a week. There's always something to look up and get rulings on." He replied.

"So, you only do carpet rides?" Ginny asked.

"No… I get request for all types of things. You'd be surprised how many people get in touch just to get over there fear of flying."

"How much to train Hermione?" Ron asked grinning.

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione said blushing.

We all laughed.

"So what's the weirdest thing anyone's ever asked to fly?" Ron asked.

"There was a chap in Australia who wanted fairies to carry him over the great wall in China."

"What?"

I asked snorting with laughter just trying to picture it.

"Yes, but it turned out to be quite simple. The Chinese Magical government actually has scheduled fly over times- but of course that's for broom riders. In the end he had to do it at night. He didn't mind though."

"Now, I've heard it all." Hermione said smiling.

"But he was agreeable. Some people want specific things, on specific dates."

"Like?" Ron quizzed.

"There's one bloke… he's a regular now, so I don't complain anymore, but he wanted to fly on a Threstral in America on Halloween- no Invisibility charm."

"Well they're invisible most of the time…" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but could you imagine what it would be like for the old woman whose seen death to see a Threstral fly by her window on Halloween?"

Though it really isn't funny, we all chuckled.

"Yeah, in the end, he went the night before, and he didn't get to fly within a one mile radius of any major city- not that he knew that."

"Any dangerous animals? Hippogriff's perhaps?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Yeah a few… after I started making more money, I started to invest into getting my own animals… so I could save on having to find someone willing to let me use theirs. I own two Hippogriff's, four Threstrals, a bunch of Abraxan's, and I'm in the process of getting an Aethonan. And I'm still trying to catch a Granian."

"Wow Draco… that's great. And to think you hated Care of Magical Creatures." I stated.

"Still do Harry. Do you know how much magical crap those creatures get rid of?" He said smirking.

"I can only imagine." Hermione said shaking her head with a smile.

"Yeah, but to answer you question Ron, the most dangerous animal anyone's ever asked me to get for them is… well it'd have to be a tie."

"Between?" Ginny asked.

"A dragon and a sphinx." He replied.

"But the dragon has got to be worse. They breathe fire for Merlin's sake." Ron stated.

"Yes they do, but if you ever seen a sphinx after a wrong answer you'll know what I mean."

"Ouch…" I said remembering the sphinx from oh so long ago during my fourth year.

"Yeah some prince off some little island in Africa wanted to ride a dragon. The village shaman dreamt the prince had done so and afterwards he became king."

"So you got him a dragon?"

"The funny thing is there was already a dragon not far away."

"But there aren't any dragon's native to Africa." Hermione stated.

"Yes well, I wasn't going to tell the dragon that. Especially when it made my job go from impossible to possible."

"So what happened?"

"After speaking to the countries Magical body, I was off to get him on the dragon."

"They didn't mind?"

"Mind? They looked at me like I was nuts. Then told me, if it didn't kill me, that they had and erumpent loose as well."

Once again, I found myself chuckling along with everyone else.

"Well the only really hard part came with trying to get the dragon out. It was dwelling in a cave. I needed it to come out. So this prince and I waited. And waited. Waited for about a week, and then it comes out. Shaking the ground as it went."

"How big was it?"

"Bigger than two of your houses. Probably weighed four or five tons easy."

"So you two fought a dragon and won?" I asked.

"Are you crazy Harry? He just had to fly on the dragon. Not kill it."

"Oh… but how did you manage to get on it and fly it without you killing it?"

"Apparated of course."

"What?"

We all said in confusion.

"The dragon had come out for a drink of water. While it stood motionless, I apparated the prince right onto the dragon's back."

"But… but… he was a muggle right?"

"Yeah… but he thought I was a shaman too, that I was born with a gift to help people. When he'll tell the tale he'll say 'a shaman from a land a far'. I'm fine."

"Alright, so you apparated him onto the dragon's back. Then what?"

"Dragon immediately does… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I told you it weighed about five tons, he probably thought we were flies. The prince wanted to start antagonizing it, but I managed to remind him that this was a dangerous creature by making fire come out my wand. He immediately clamed down."

Draco starts smiling.

"Well?"

"Some 20 minutes later or so, the dragon gets it fill… and takes flight."

"Just like that? You're lying." Ron stated.

"I kid you not Ron. And then everything else fell into place like a dream come true. The villagers would say that the great winged beast would fly by after two moons or something. The village looked up and saw their prince riding the dragon and celebrated and cheered down below us."

"That's really lucky Draco."

At this Draco snorted.

"What?"

"Lucky for the prince. As it turns out, the king- you know the prince's father; saw his son atop the dragon and had a heart attack."

"Oh no…" Hermione said looking sad. "You mean-"

"Yup… the prince became king because the king died."

"That's the worst irony I've ever heard." Ginny stated.

"Did the village get mad?" I asked.

"No… but they believe in that sort of stuff. They mourned the loss of their old king, and then celebrated the arrival of their new one. And then I was paid handsomely, and took my leave."

"I have to admit Draco… your business sounds pretty cool."

"I do alright. I just wish it didn't take me away from my family so much."

And then we all sort of look at each other- remembering why were all here in the first place. Draco doesn't miss these looks and ask-

"What's the matter?"

* * *

**Al's POV**

"Did you know your father did all that?" James asks Score looking shocked.

Score just nodded looking just as surprised as the rest of us though, as if he hadn't just heard that story before.

"Wow…a dragon…" Gabe says impressed.

And I find that I'm even more impressed. And then I get a warm feeling in my stomach knowing that the son of that man just kissed me…

'_What's the matter?'_

We all look down at the ears, and we tense wondering if their about to have the conversation.

"_Draco…"_

_"Yes?"_

"I think this is it." James says.

"Sshhh"

Rose and David say leaning closer to the strings.

I look at Score. He's looking at the strings. I grab his hand out of view from everyone else. He looks at me.

I smile and nod my head.

He doesn't smile, but he nods all the same.

And just before he leans back into listen, he squeezes my hand.

And I pray this all turns out right.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Draco…" Hermione starts.

"Yes," He replies.

"You see…" I start uncertainly.

"How often do you get to spend time with Scorpius?" Ginny asks.

I breathe a silent sigh at Ginny's question.

"Well… it's like I said, I wish I had more time with him, but I really run the business by myself. I have a few helpers who take care of the animals, and I have people who set up my appointments, but in the end I personally see to every flight a customer takes. That's why I'm hardly ever around on Christmas…"

He sounded like he was proud, but you could hear the regret in his voice as ended.

"The thing is, since you're not…"

"Just say whatever it is, you want to say." Draco says looking around, "There's obviously something you all want to say."

He looks tense. And I can't blame him. And of course Ron is about to open his mouth, but Hermione elbows him to stop him.

"Draco… the time Scorpius spends with his mother-"

"What about Freesia?" He says cutting Hermione off.

"How is she with Scorpius?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know what you're playing at… but I'll play along… she's fine with him."

He looks more agitated every second.

"Strict?" I quiz.

"Depends. Definitely not as lose you guys are, but not as strict as I've seen from other families. Why?"

"The thing is… well…" I start.

But I don't know how to say it. I look at Hermione hoping she can say it, but she doesn't seem any more capable. And Ginny looks as is she wants to cry.

"Ron. Tell me what Harry is trying to say." Draco says looking at Ron.

Ron actually looks at Hermione first.

"Need permission?"

And I can tell he's pissed- again, not that I can blame him.

"No… but everyone's concerned about sparing your feelings. But as far as I'm concerned there's no way not to spare a bloke's feelings when you're telling him bad news about his kids." Ron stated looking at Draco.

"What bad news? What about Scorpius?" Draco says standing up.

And then anger is washed away followed by worried.

"Your wife is the reason Score doesn't speak." Ron says looking up at Draco.

There's a brief moment of confusion on Draco's face, before he starts to look angry again.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Look, Scorpius and Al were hanging out, and apparently Al asked him why he didn't talk. And to answer him Scorpius showed Al some memories."

"You expect me to just believe that Scorpius just decided to finally tell your son why he doesn't talk?"

"What do you mean finally?"

Ginny asks, and I see her stand up and walk over to him.

"Easy everyone, easy…" I say getting up- just in case Draco gets any ideas.

"Yes let's just calm-" Hermione starts.

"I mean, why would he just decide to answer him when he asked this time? What was going on to make him speak?"

"There was nothing going on," Ginny says shouting at him, "Don't you know Draco?" Ginny asks.

And there's a bit of a pause as we all look at Ginny. I mean of course we've never seen anything concrete between Scorpius and Al, but everyone thinks it's there. And Ginny doesn't like it, but I wouldn't put it past her to point it out to Draco in the heat of an argument.

"Ginny" I say giving her a warning look.

"Know what?"

"That was the first time Al ever asked him."

I breathe a sigh of relief, though it was for nothing as that didn't seem to deter Draco.

"So what? I still don't believe he'd just tell him,"

"Well believe it Draco, and shut up."

It's Ron who yells this and even Draco looks at him in surprise.

"Can't you just listen to everything first and then ask questions? Otherwise we won't get anywhere."

"Yes… Ron's… right…" Hermione says slowly.

Probably not used to saying that.

"Come on Draco, I can understand that you're mad, I can. But if you really care about your son, focus on the fact that we're trying to tell you why he doesn't talk, and not concentrate on why he didn't tell you first."

My words surprise me, but I'm happy I said them because Draco steps back and says-

"Fine. Go on."

I clear my throat and motion for everyone to sit back down. When everyone slowly sits- although a bit on edge; I begin again.

"So Scorpius decided to show Al some of his memories…"

"And what did your son say was in those memories?"

"He… he didn't say anything… the boys used the Pensieve in my office. They didn't ask though. So when I walked in my office they tried to cover like they hadn't done anything. But the latch on the Pensieve wasn't closed properly, and I noticed there were memories in there that weren't mine…"

I trailed off giving Draco that 'you can figure out the rest' look.

"And so you saw my son's memories as well?"

"Yeah…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where are they?"

"He has them. If you want to ask him for them and he says ok, you're free to use my Pensieve to view them." I respond.

"Fair enough"

I'm actually relieved that he said that.

"So what did you see? What was in the memories? I mean at the very least you'll be telling me what you saw, right?"

"Just enough to let you know I'm serious." I reply honestly.

He stares into my eyes, and I stare back.

"If what you're about to tell me… is so bad… why even the chance? Why not go straight to the Minister?"

And I find of all the questions he's asked that this one is the easiest.

"Because Scorpius vigorously implied that you didn't know anything about it. And since the few memories I saw comply with that plus everything else I've noticed about you and Scorpius over the years, I decided to believe him."

I can't know what he's thinking, but his face looks tight.

"Don't be mad at Scorpius." Hermione says.

I look up at her- so does Draco.

"I'm not mad." He states almost immediately. "A part of me is just… just, I don't know, sorry I couldn't be the one he came too. Especially if this really does have to do with my wife… I guess I just let myself believe that Scorpius and I had a good relationship…"

"You do Draco." I say immediately. "It might not be the best, but it's definitely not a bad one."

"But not good enough." He says standing up in obvious agony

I want to say something, but I realize there's nothing I can say.

"So tell me Harry… what did my sons' memories show?"

I took a deep breath.

"They showed your wife being awful to him." I say.

"Elaborate."

"There a memory where she's put a silencing charm on him and he couldn't have been more than 2 or 3…"

"I remember that… I was furious with Freesia…" he says looking at me seriously, "she said she didn't understand the big deal, that her parents did it to her all the time… she cried and said she'd never do it again…"

"Did she keep her promise?" Ginny asked.

In a surprise move, Draco snorts.

"Before this started I would've told you yes. But…"

He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Go on then. What else did you see?"

"The next memory is just of you, Blaise, Scorpius and… er a little Blaise in a park. You're talking to Scorpius about Quidditch."

"What was so bad about that?" He asks.

"Nothing… if anything, he probably showed it to Al to let him know you really didn't know…"

"You have a good son Draco." Ginny says.

"I know that… just get to it… I haven't heard anything yet…"

"There was one more… Freesia walked into his room- woke him up… made him go into a room- maybe a basement, I don't know. Then she tells him that…"

I have to gulp because I find my throat a little tight.

"Tells him what?"

"Tells him that he better not talk when he goes to Hogwarts… taunts him really. And Scorpius won't look at her, so she tells him to look at her… but he shakes his head no. She slaps him. I mean really hard… when he finally moves his hand her had print is on his face."

I see Draco begin to tense.

"And then she asks him did it hurt, and starts taunting him again. But he's still trying to be defiant, and she asks him does he think he'll really talk when he gets to Hogwarts? Or does he think the teachers will save him? And Scorpius just nodded at her… he nods…"

I try not to think too hard about this next part, but I know I have too.

"She gets mad. Starts hitting him… punching him and slapping him. And when he falls she's kicking him-"

"No…"

Draco says aloud while shaking his head. His legs give way, but he ends up just sitting back down on his spot in the chair. I can see that he has his eyes closed tight.

"It's true… I wouldn't… I wouldn't lie…" I start.

"Of course you would, you still hate me from the war so you make up lies about my family-" He says standing up.

He has tears in his eyes when they open. But those grey orbs don't look sad, they look angry, as he points at me in accusation.

"Draco I'm not, I swear." I reply standing back up as well.

"Draco you have to listen-" Hermione starts and stands as well.

"No… no not to these lies. Freesia may not be perfect, but what you're talking about is way out of line-"

But the next thing I know, Ron has grabbed Draco with both hands and is shaking him-

"Would you just listen to Harry? This is about your son, not the war. If you're really so changed, show us you're not a coward."

Draco had started to try and free himself from Ron's grip, but at Ron's words he stops struggling.

"Let him go Ron." Hermione says grabbing one of Ron's arms.

"Yeah… unhand me…" Draco finally says pulling from his grip.

"Then listen already… You're making me nuts with this…" Ron says sitting back down on the couch with a huff.

Again everyone settles back down- this time Draco eyes are sadder as he looks at me.

"Potter… Harry… you're really telling the truth?"

"I swear. I swear to my parents". I swear to my god father. I even to swear to Dumbledore."

"I just… I can't…"

"There's more…"

"More? What else could there be?"

"Once he's on the ground and she's still… still beating him, he yells at her…"

"He what?" Draco asks surprised.

"Harry, he spoke?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny ask.

I hadn't mentioned this part to anyone when I told them the story, fearing it would be too much.

"Yeah…"

"I guess even Score would yell for her to stop." Ron states.

"But he didn't yell for her to stop…"

"What did he yell?" Draco asks looking at me.

"He… he said 'Mum Please'" I replied.

"A son having to beg his mother to stop beating him… I…"

Ginny is actually crying while she shakes her head.

"But he didn't beg her to stop…"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Yeah I doubt he begged her to keep going." Ron added.

"Ron." Hermione chastised.

"Well spit it out…" Draco says standing back up.

'_Please… just kill me then…'_

"I guess hearing him speak finally snapped her out of her rage, because she stopped hitting him. And she's got this triumphant look on her face… it's making me sick just thinking about it… but then Scorpius just says, 'please, just kill me then'"

Draco drops back down onto the couch and buries his face in his hands.

"She's a right evil piece of work…" Ron states.

"Oh shut up Ron" Ginny says hitting him in the elbow.

"But he's right…"

We all look towards Draco.

"And I left her with my son… and what type of person am I? I didn't even notice-"

"Your house elves… at the end after she makes him promise not to speak at Hogwarts, and she tells him to have a house elf clean him up and heal him… I doubt you would have ever noticed anything…" I add hoping to make him feel better.

"They're her elves… my mother took our house elves with her when they moved out of the Manor… they listen to me, but they do me no favors or anything…"

"Better not let the ministry hear about these elves Hermione…"

"Not now Ron" she remarks.

"I'm just saying…"

"Listen Draco, I know this is tough, but now you have to act. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like-"

"Thanks for the offer, but there's no way I'd let her stay in my Manor longer than she has too." He says getting up.

"Draco wait… you can't just barge in their shouting and kicking her out." Hermione says.

"Why not?"

It's actually Ron and Draco who say this together.

"What you need to do is talk to Scorpius first." Hermione says.

I see Draco's face actually tense more.

"I can't face my son right now… at least after I've kicked my soon to be ex wife out it'll be easier." He says.

"No Draco… you should talk to him first… and there was a vile of memories I didn't even see."

"More memories? The last thing I need right now is to hear or see more memories."

"Draco… talk to him. He knows about this, he's probably scared out of his mind wondering how you're going to react."

Draco's face didn't look any less tense after Hermione's words.

"And what would you say?" Draco stated.

There was a silence as well looked around at each other. I don't even want to begin to have to try and figure out the answer to that.

"Er…" managed to fall from my mouth.

"Dunno…" Ron added.

"Sshhh…." Ginny said looking at the both of us.

"Just try and let him know that you're there for him." Hermione stated.

"I already thought I had been doing that. Don't you get it?" He asked starting to yell. "I thought he knew he could tell me anything, in any way he wanted, but he couldn't."

"Ok, so this is a big thing, but it's the only thing he's probably kept from you, not bad for most parents odds…" Ron said.

Hermione quickly elbowed him.

"What Ron means is Draco," Ginny started trying to fix matters, "that if anything the reason he didn't tell you wasn't about you, but about his mother. The relationship with you is good."

"Yes good." He said looking at Ginny, "Just not good enough."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Draco, but he has to stop feeling sorry for himself and do what was right.

"You have to stop being hard on yourself, and pull it together for Scorpius." I said.

"Damn it, Harry. Don't you see? Don't any of you see? You were there, you know, you saw…" He says looking at all of us.

And I can see Ron's confused face immediately, and I have no doubt mines is on as well. However, seeing Hermione's confused face (and it's not often we see it) I know we don't know what Draco is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asks.

"I tried my best to be a better father to my son than my father was to me. But I failed. Just like my father failed me. I've turned into Lucius… I put my son in a position where he thought he was doing what was right to keep his family together…"

"Draco, that's not a fair correlation at all." Hermione said immediately.

Of course I agreed, this definitely wasn't as major as Voldemort, but if I had the life Draco had I suppose the situations would seem similar. And I could tell this may take a while.

* * *

A/N- Sorry if this isn't as edited as it should be. I just finished editing it, when the bloody thing froze... Anyhoo, I'll check it again Later. But I just wanted to get up the second chapter of my Christmas posting.

And let me know how you feel about Draco's response. You'll get his actual POV in about two chapters. I know, wh the wait? But the next chapter is jammed packed with stuff. In fact, I don't know if anyone pays attention to Chapter titles, but next Chapter is called "The Third Begging"... and if you recall my summary... well I'll jst leave it at that, lol. Happy Holiday's again.


	8. The Third Begging

A/N- Okay, so we saw what was happening with the adults, now back to some kid reactions…

Disclaimer- Not mines, you say? Do tell… no really, do tell. Can't have people trying to sue me.

**The Third Begging**

**Al's POV**

I looked at Score's face and I never thought it was possible that he could look any paler.

"Dumbledore's pants Score, you're getting paler." James said.

"Shut up James." Gabe stated.

I nodded to let him know he had said exactly what I wanted to say.

But before anyone could say anything else, Score let go of my hand and fled from the room. I was right behind him. And behind me I could hear the footsteps of the others. But not wanting them to follow, I pulled my wand out as I ran and aimed it behind me over my shoulder and yelled-

"Duro"

I looked just quick enough to see the banister start to stretch out into a wall, and not long after I heard the sound of three people crashing into a wall and then the sound of James-

"No fair using spells only Aunt Hermione knows" His voice yells.

I looked ahead of me and saw Score tapping the bricks to my father's study, and I just managed to slide inside of the entry before the bricks closed. As I tried to catch my breath I saw Score looking around the room quickly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Why did you leave? Why are we here?" I asked in a very short breathed succession.

Score looked at me, and shook his head.

"What do you mean you're not telling me?" I exclaim annoyed, "I just ran my brother, my cousin and one of our best friends into a wall."

He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Ok, so maybe I don't mind James and David so much, but you know how much I like Gabe…" I stated with a small grin.

And as I said the words 'I like', I recalled that he had just kissed me earlier, and I could feel myself blushing. Luckily he seemed to be doing the same.

"About… about earlier-" I started slowly.

He put his hand up to stop me as he found what he was looking for- the Floo Powder.

"What do you need that for?"

He mouthed the word 'home'.

"What? Why?" I asked truly bewildered.

He just shook his head while looking down, not meeting my eyes.

"I'd understand it Score, if you explained it to me." I stated.

He pulled his wand and pointed into the air and wrote:

'_I'll explain later. Right now I need to go to my house and get something. It's important, I'll be right back.'_

I looked at him when he finished, and he his grey eyes were pleading with me to understand. And it wasn't just 'understanding' that I started to feeling, I was feeling butterfly's as well.

"Fine… but I'm going with you." I stated.

He started to shake his head.

"No offense but yourMum is a bloody psycho," I yelled, "I'm not letting you go there alone."

"Go where?"

I turned to see Gabe walking into the room.

"How did you?-"

"James and David couldn't get the wall to move and I acted like I didn't know either. So they went to try and find a way to let the adults know what's going on and I told them I'd wait in case the spell wore off."

"Idiots." I remarked with a smirk. "You'd think they remember once in while that Rose isn't the only genius in the family."

"Anyways once they were safely out of sight, I set the banister right, walked through, and set it back up and came down here. I checked here first because I know this is where it all started." Gabe explained.

I always loved that Gabe was smart, but right now it might be trouble.

"So where are you two going?" he asked again.

I looked at Score who shook his head.

"Gabe… you can't go." I said slowly.

"And that's why I asked where you two are going." He said smiling, "That adventure stuff is not for me. In the event that James and David do get them out of the attic, it would be nice to be able to let them know they don't have to worry."

I looked at Score and saw him smirking.

"We're going to Malfoy Manor." I respond.

"Oh… isn't that where uh… you know?" He said slowly, obviously thinking about his mum being crazy too.

"Yeah… Score needs to get something, we'll be right back."

"You sure? What if his mum sees you two?" Gabe asked.

I saw Score's smirk vanish.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We get in, we get out. No problem. We've been doing stuff like this for ages."

I mean it was sort of true. We were all always doing things we weren't supposed too. Everything would always turn out alright in the end.

Gabe looked doubtful.

"Somehow, I don't think you've done anything like this though… but I take it whatever he needs to get is important. So go, but if you're not back in 15 minutes, then I get dumb and dumber upstairs out of the way and tell your parents, deal?"

I nod at him, even though Score doesn't. Gabe nods back and then walks over to the floo powder dish in Score's hand and takes some out.

"Malfoy Manor" He says throwing the powder in.

Score and I look at him curiously.

"So I know you're going where you said you were, you prats. Now go, unless you're not going there?" He quizzed, almost daring me to change my earlier destination.

"Maybe you're too smart…" I say walking towards the fireplace as Score hops into it and disappears with a flash of green.

"I guess," He says smirking, "and remember if all else fails the niftiest spell I know has always been 'Nox'."

"I take it back, you're not too smart."

And I step into the flames before he can reply.

As I step out of the fireplace I feel Score grab my wrist and start pulling me quickly. I want to ask what the rush is, but I see the answer waddle by me just as he pulls us into a nook behind a small wall.

A house elf walks by with a duster wiping off some of the hall tables. Score waits a full minute before moving again. When he does he merely makes a hiking motion with his thumb pointing towards the right, then a 'Sshhh' gesture as he puts his index finger to his lip.

I nod and follow him to the right walking quietly. My brain wonders if this is just how he has to act now, or must he always be this on edge in his own house? If it is, it's no wonder he likes mines and Roses houses so much.

After a minute or so of walking we hit a set of steps. He makes the thumbs up gesture this time while shaking it up and down. I nod once more in understanding. As he starts to walk he takes great pains to silently let me know not to step on the fourth, sixth, and ninth steps up. I can't imagine this house having squeaky steps, so my mind is making up all types of magical booby traps that await anyone who would dare step on those steps- like a giant ball of dragon dung appearing and chasing you.

Of course no such thing happens, and when we hit the top, he immediately opens the first door on the left. When I walk in I didn't know what to expect to see, but it wasn't-

"Your dad's study? You have a thing for study's, don't you?" I ask smirking.

He gives me an annoyed looking while putting his index finger back to his lips. I cover my mouth quickly and look around to see if I've gotten us found. I look back at Score to see him shaking his head at me with a smirk. He then grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a tall book case in the corner.

He stares at the books on the shelf for a moment, and I wonder if we've come all this way for a book. But when he finally reaches his hand out to grab a book, he pulls a black leather bound book and tips it down. And to my amazement the bookcase immediately turns a quarter of the way and Scorpius is pulling me through the opening.

As we walk through the dark tunnel, I want to ask if I should light my wand but as we take a few more steps the hallway lights itself. I manage to keep my 'ah' of surprise firmly in my throat and settle for breathing quickly instead.

It's the type of passageway that isn't often used, but it's been kept up anyways. No smell of dust, or mold or anything that says 'creepy old dark passageway'. Then we walked up a short flight of stairs, where at the top stood a door with a switch next to it. Now of course I'm from Gryffindor so I'm brave and what not, but I really didn't want him to pull that switch.

So of course he pulls it and the door opens. He finally lets go of my wrist and walks into the dark room. Not wanting to let him go by himself (or not wanting to stand alone) I walk in after him. This time I do cast Lumos.

"A junk closet?" I exclaim.

Score shoots me an angry look, and I immediately decide to shut up and turn very different shades of red.

Score pulls his wand out and spells out-

'_Not a junk closet. A trophy room._'

A trophy room? There were all types of objects lining the two tall shelves on either side of me taking up all the space in this room, and not one of them looked like a trophy. Or an award, or a ribbon, or a medal, or any type of recognition of achievement. Though, there were some rolled up pieces of parchment with green ribbons around them sitting handsomely upon little glass stands on the shelf to my left. Under each of these little stands was a number. Score was looking at these at the moment. He would pick one up pull apart the ribbon and unroll it.

He put back the scroll from the number eight stand, and picked up the one from the number six stand. He scanned it, and I saw him smile. He wrapped the ribbon back around it, and pocketed it into his pants.

He then started looking over on the shelf on the right. I watched him quirking my eyebrow at some moments, and at others I would start to open my mouth to say something but would think it better not to.

Eventually he would grab a small box off a shelf second from the bottom look inside it and smile again. Then he looked at me and nodded.

"Done then?" I asked remembering to whisper.

He nodded again. So I put out the light at the end of my wand and we walked back down the steps and through the clean creepy passageway and back through the bookcase entrance. He pushed the black book that opened the passageway back into its place leaving it tipped ever so slightly. I wanted to ask what that was about, but I didn't get a chance too.

The door of the study opened. And there, looking like the evil villain I imagine her to be, was Score's mum.

* * *

**Score's POV**

I had just left the book tipped- so that whoever used it next would know to grab the blue leather book next to open the passageway, when the door opened. To say my mother looked less than pleased to see us standing there would be an understatement.

And the first thing I hoped, I wanted, I desired with all my heart was for Al not to try and talk his way out of this. But of course that exact thing happened.

"Mrs. Malfoy, right? It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Albus Severus Potter." Al said walking over to shake with his hand out.

I tried to grab him back but he must have sensed me and moved his arm and avoided my reach and was in front of my mother in a blink of my eye. For a moment I saw a smile grace my mother's face. Of course it wasn't a kind smile; it was the kind of smile that if a spider could smile would give its prey before she ate it.

And then of course the smile vanished, and her face turned into a sneer and she merely swatted his outstretched hand away from hers with the back of her hand, and walked by him towards me.

"What are you doing in here Scorpius? Why hadn't you let your dear old mum know that you had returned early?"

Her voice was steady- not motherly, but steady enough that it could be mistaken for concern and not outrage. Of course her face showed anger, but as her back was towards Al, he couldn't see it.

"I know you must be surprised, I know I would be too, but Score just had to get something you see-" Al tried again.

"And again I ask, why not just tell me you're home Scorpius? And what would you need to find in here?" she asked looking angrier by the moment.

I wanted to look at Al and tell him stop talking. That he was only making matters worse, but my mother was directly in front of me making that impossible. Plus, I wasn't sure if I wanted to move- she was looking at the bookcase- she knows it's not just a regular bookcase, but she doesn't know the order of books needed to be pulled to get it open.

The bookcase only opens if the first book pulled is the next one in the sequence. For example when I came in, I saw that the red book was tipped, so that meant the black book was next. Once the black book is pulled the red book rights itself. When I was done I left the black book tipped, letting the next person know to tip the blue book back. After the blue book is the brown book, and the order starts again. Father and I have kept the secret between us. He says it's a male Malfoy room, not for the eyes of women.

"Er…"

Al's attempt to help reminds me that I need to get out of here, and quickly.

"Well that's my fault, I wanted a tour of the place, and so I opened the first door we hit when we got up the stairs. It's really my fault Ms. Malfoy." Al says easily.

I'll admit that was actually not that bad of a lie. My father has talked about how Gryffindor's always are sticking there noses where they don't belong, and it's something I always agreed to when we had family dinners.

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me, does it? What if I had attacked you, my only son, because I thought you were an intruder?"

And I almost laughed at her attempt to sound motherly. Almost. She was still glaring at me.

"That's probably my fault again, he was afraid you'd be mad that he'd want to come just to go so I talked him into just sneaking in, and sneaking back out." Al explained in a very believable sort of voice (if you didn't know him that is), "I should've just believed him when he told me that you would catch us. You really are good Mrs. Malfoy."

At this my mother actually turned to face him. And for a bright sunny moment I thought Al, had made her believe his lie. Until she started talking-

"Well it sounds to me as if you're a very careless young man. Very irresponsible indeed. Perhaps I will Floo your parents and send you home and keep my Scorpius away from your influence."

Now that she had turned around I could look around her, and I saw Al's face begin to pale. And I had the odd feeling that he would say the wrong thing.

"No… he can't stay here with you."

Can I call it or what?

"What is that supposed to mean boy? He's my son, if I tell him to stay here, then that's where he'll stay." She stated.

"But…"

I shook my head frantically at Al to get him to stop, but he continued on anyways.

"But, his father, Mr. Malfoy, he's coming to get him from our house… he'll expect Score to be there."

"Please boy, I can easily Floo my husband so he won't have to step foot in your Dumbledore be damned house, he hates going over there anyways. He'll be thankful."

By now I knew that I had to step in. Literally. I walked from behind my mother and stood in front of Al and shook my head.

"No? No what Scorpius?" She asked trying to mask her emotions.

I was about to spell out that I wouldn't stay without getting my things first from Al's house but Al wasn't done talking-

"No he's not staying here. In fact we're leaving right now."

And the next thing I know Al has thrown his hand down and the room has gone pitch black. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. I feel a tug as he pulls me out of the room and closes the door.

"Come on before she's on us. I didn't have it all with me, it won't last long." He says running down the stairs with me right behind him.

We run through the hallway back into the sitting room, but then with a loud crack my mum appears in the room attached to the same house elf from earlier- Tizzy. She must have called for Tizzy to apparate her out.

"I OUGHT TO KILL YOU TWO." She yells furiously.

I immediately step in front of Al so as to block whatever she might decide to do.

"Let us go," Al yells.

"My house is not like the rest of the wizarding world boy, we don't bow down to Potters." My mother says walking over closer to us.

I feel Al grab my wrist to run, but the door slams in our face.

"They'll be no running this time boys."

I turn slowly to face my mother, and feel Al turn beside me.

"He knows, doesn't he Scorpius?" my mother asks looking between us.

I shake my head furiously.

"You were always a pathetic liar if it wasn't under threat of torture." She responded, and then smiled before adding "Guess we'll have to fix that then, won't we?"

I could feel myself tense, but Al being the reckless foolish Gryffindor that he was just kept right on being reckless.

"They know. They know…" He said quickly.

"They who? Knows what?" My mother said as she pulled her wand out.

"My parents, my family, they all know." He said quickly.

I saw my mothers face start to pale. I saw her eyes squint at us in anger.

"You lie. If that was true there'd be a team of Aurors trying to arrest me."

"They're at my house discussing it now. My father is head Auror isn't he? He's discussing it with Mr. Malfoy. They know, they're deciding right now how to deal with you. Let us go, and maybe we'll tell them to take it easy on you."

My mother actually backed up at his words. Was she finally scared? Was this the moment I had waited for my whole life?

The answer to that would be No.

"Then I'll have to kill you and get Score and I out of here quickly…"

She muttered pointing her wand at us.

"They know we're here too… they'll know you did it, they'll hunt you to the ends of the earth." Al added with a fierce determination in his face.

Though I was terrified, I couldn't help but admire his courage in the face of what I'm sure is eminent death.

"If that were true as well they wouldn't have let you come you little brat. Now stay still." She said while pointing her wand at him again.

I quickly stood in front of him- though he was trying to push me aside.

"How cute, two friends trying to save each other, it will be for naught though. Move Scorpius." She says while aiming her wand at my legs.

And I could feel my legs start to walk away from Al. I could feel Al now step in front of me. I try to keep him from accomplishing that with only my hands, but he's strong. And I look to see my mother with a mad glint in her eye, and I know that if she succeeds in killing him, that the rest of my life will be short as well.

Because I won't live in it without Al.

He doesn't deserve to die. Especially not like this- defending me as he always has. He loves life (James withstanding), he can make anyone love life just by being him…

_Like me…_

Looking at him, watching him defend my life even as I try and defend his, I realize I don't want do die… especially when I seem to have someone who wants me to live…

With strength I didn't know my body possessed I willed my feet to move to my own accord, and they followed. And just as my mother shot a jet of green light from her wand I pushed Al with all of my strength out of the way as we fall to the floor.

Alive.

"You ungrateful disgrace of a son, you want to die too, is that it? Fine I'll kill you both then… less luggage you'd be to carry around anyways…" She said aiming at us again.

"Mother don't…"

It was raspy. And it actually hurt a bit to be honest. And I'll be damned if didn't hurt my ears as well… but it was mines.

My voice. And I'd be damned if this time I was going to beg to die.

I watched my mother pause after the words. And I wonder briefly if my voice has always affected her so that she has to stop whatever she's doing to just look at me at the sound of my voice. But the moment is short because I hear Al's voice, and I realize he's slightly underneath me from our position on the floor.

"Score…" he says in an almost whisper.

But I can't look at him now. I'm sure if I were to move my eyes from my mother's direction I would certainly die with regret.

"Mother don't," I repeat again, and it's less raspy, and hurts a little less, "Please don't kill him…"

I watch my mother smirk and start to take aim at us again, I scramble on my feet to cover Al's body with mine.

The last thing I remember is a flash of green as she yells her spell, and then all goes black.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for another cliffie, but it's just how the chapters break down. Honest… But fear not, another chapter shall probably make it way around tomorrow. I think…

And Draco's POV will finally come around again next chapter. And it's about 3 pages longer than this chapter. Later Days! :)


	9. A First Time for Everything

A/N- Sorry about the cliffehanger. No really. I hate them myself, but when you're writing, you just can't help yourself, lol. Ok so I'm not sorry about the cliffehanger, but I'm sorry about it being an overused one. Fade to black is really common. But I do believe, the explanation should be a bit different...

Disclaimer- So repetitive this is. All this admitting of not owning Harry Potter. I mean really. It's not like I would really like to own it… okay I'm lying. Very much so. And if I could take credit and get away with it, I probably would… sigh. I do not own Harry Potter. There I said it.

**First Times for Everything.**

**Score's POV**

"I don't care what time it is dad, I want to see Score."

Somewhere in my consciousness, I recognize that voice.

"And if he's going, we're going too."

And I recognize that voice as well. So I start to open my eyes, and I don't see either of the people who I just heard.

But I do see my father.

"Scorpius, thank Merlin." He says and grabs me up into a hug.

"Mr. Malfoy, he could have internal damage let him go this instant."

But my father's arm don't slacken one bit. And I take in my surroundings and see that I'm in sort of hospital type room- but it's not the Infirmary at Hogwarts so it can only be St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Malfoy."

And my father finally lets me go, and looks into my eyes while holding my shoulders.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He asks worriedly.

It's kind of disconcerting to see him look so worried, so out of sorts… but it's a relief to know he cares.

"That's my job of finding out, isn't it?"

And I look to see a very determined looking Healer who'd give Madame Pomfrey a run for her Galleons in the stern looks department.

I grab my father's hand in mine and he looks back into my eyes, I nod at him while smiling to try and let him know it's alright. He takes a deep breath and finally lets me go so the Healer can look at me.

When he sits I notice that Al, James, David, Gabe and Mr. Potter are a bit farther back looking at me. But I can only focus on Al… I'm glad to know he's safe. And as if he's read my mind he smirks at me.

But then there's a bright light in my face and I have to shut my eyes as the Healers wand travels the length of my body various times, in various motions, until with a small smile she proclaims-

"He's fine. The wound from the stunner was healed already, and all his other vitals are fine. Nothing but a bit of good rest is all he needs." She states.

I see my father relax as I also hear cheers from my audience. The witch reaches into her robes pocket and pulls out a bottle of something.

"Now usually I'd send you straight off to sleep, but because of the circumstances around this situation, I'll allow a small time for you to talk… that is, to spend time with your family. But I will be back, and that will be it."

And she walks away past the cheering section, and out of the room. As soon as she's gone my father immediately asks-

"What did you go to the house for? What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

I can't help but feel a bit stupid for what I did, especially after everything that just happened, and I just look away.

"Scorpius…"

And so I look around for my clothes and I see them on a pile in a chair in the corner. I grab my wand from off the stand next to my bed and aim it at the pile. I wordlessly cast Accio, and the pile zooms over to me.

"You aren't leaving." My father says.

I shake my head at him, and he looks confused. Luckily Al states-

"No, what we got from the Manor is in his clothes."

I see Mr. Potter cut Al a look, and Al actually looks sorry. But I find the scroll just then and the box and pull them out. I look at m father's face and can tell he recognizes each of them, maybe not exactly what's inside of each, but he knows them.

"What was so important about these two items that you would go back to the Manor when you knew that if your mother caught you… you might get hurt?" He asks again, while taking a big gulp when referring to his wife.

I unroll the scroll, and hand it to him. I watch him read the scroll. I have the same eyes as my father and so while most people can only see the coldness in them, I know when there's emotion in them.

"What's it say?" Al and James ask together.

"Boys that's none of our business." Mr. Potter says and starts to pull them out.

I don't want them to leave, well at least not Al. So I shake my head. My father realizes what I want and says-

"It's alright Harry, obviously Scorpius wants you to know," he says his voice a bit tight, "It says, to the world's best dad, happy birthday from your son Scorpius. I love you."

James makes a gagging face, and while Mr. Potter slaps him upside the head, my father looks at me.

"You gave me this one when you were 6."

I nod happily- mostly because he remembered which birthday. And then I open the box from the Christmas present I gave him when I was 9. He looks in it and I see his eyes stare at the little magical snow globe in his hands.

"A snow globe?" Al asks.

"Sshhh Al." Mr. Potter says to him.

I smirk for a moment before I watch my father's hands shake the globe ever so slightly. When still, the globe shows me and my grandfather sitting together smiling with the words 'Grandpa's are fun' But when tilted, it shows me with my father not just smiling but laughing (silently of course), and the words 'but dad's are the best'. Grandmother helped me get it for him.

My father doesn't smile as he looks at it, he just stares at it for a long time, long after it's gone back to it's still state. I reach my hand out to touch his, and he looks up at me, and I can tell he still doesn't understand why I went to the house.

"But why?-"

I start to wave my wand in the air-

_'We heard you talking. I heard what you said.'_

At this, I see him look at Mr. Potter- who looks a bit shocked at this. And I wonder for the first time, had Al not told them already that we were listening.

"Not _listening_, _listening_ dad…" Al starts.

"Yeah it was more like… happening to hear some things…" James added pathetically.

I watch David and Gabe just shake their heads in shame at their cousins and friend. I can't help but smirk.

"How did you listen? We charmed the room." Mr. Potter asked looking flabbergasted.

"Is _now_ really the time to discuss this dad, I mean really?" Al asks with his best attempt at a serious face.

And though I don't think the face helped, Mr. Potter did relent.

"You're right… so what exactly did you hear?" He asks looking at me.

I start to pick up my wand to write but Al quickly says-

"But you can speak now Score."

"Al" Mr. Potter says. And I can tell he's quite mad at his son's last comment.

"But dad, _he spoke_… he spoke in the house, and then he tried to save my life…" Al said looking at his dad seriously.

The look of shock on Mr. Potters face, is identical to everyone else's face in the room. I feel my father look at me.

"Is this true Scorpius? Did you speak?"

I want to speak. I do. But I can't bring myself to. So I just nod.

"Come on Score, don't you want to talk?" Al asks.

I don't know how to answer that so I don't do anything. I mean of course I _want_ to speak but… I just can't yet.

"But-"

"Leave it Al… even if he-" Mr. Potter starts.

"Not _if _dad, he did."

"Ok Al, ok, so Scorpius spoke, it doesn't mean he's going to start chatting away…"

"But why not?" Al asks.

I see Mr. Potter look at his son, and I can tell he wants to have a father son moment with him. And from the look on Al's face he'd rather have a friend to friend chat with me. Luckily Mr. Potter wins.

"Come on Al, we can talk about it in the hallway. I think Draco and Scorpius need to have a talk anyways."

"But dad-"

"No buts, now come on. You three are coming too."

And I watch as the five of them leave the room. I look at my father and can tell he probably has a million and one questions, and I'm sure I don't have any answers.

"I… I don't know where to start Scorpius… but I want you to know I'm sorry…"

He's sorry? For what?

And so I wrote that in the air.

"I failed you. I thought… I thought…" He replies.

And I can see actual tears pooling in my father's eyes. And I understand. He thinks he wasn't a good father…

"Father…" I say slowly.

His gasp is a foreign sound to me. Then again, I suppose my voice is a foreign sound to him. A first for both of us.

"You're a good father…" I continue while he's still in shock.

The tears that were pooling have now runneth over and they're falling freely down his face.

"You're speaking, you're finally speaking…" He says voice tight with more emotion than I'm sure any Malfoy is allowed.

And I find that my own voice is tight with emotion as I try to say more. I'm actually quite upset at this too. After such non use, its disappointing that it's already acting up.

"I went to get those things because of what you said to the other adults." And I find myself gulping down more tightness, "what you said about being like Grandfather. You're not like him father. You didn't make me hate my childhood… at the very least I don't hate it because of you…"

I manage to smirk at the end of it, and I guess all this was too much for my father because he reaches out and hugs me again just as tight as earlier if not more so. And I can feel his tears wetting my shirt. And I can hear him sniffling. And we sit like that for a while. I'm not sure how long, but I don't mind so much because even though he's crying, I know he's really happy.

When he finally lets me go, and I look into his face, I watch him shake his head as if merely trying to move a stray hair from his face, but it also seems to start turning him back into his regular self. And I find myself mimicking the move, and I realize that I may have also had a tear or two fall and didn't even realize it.

"I appreciate these Scorpius," he says looking down at the gifts, "I always have, but maybe just a bit more so now. But it was still foolish to go get them."

And I realize he's back to father mode. I just nod at him.

"Then again, hanging around with all these Gryffindors does put a sort of reckless spirit into you. You should have seen what happened when I saw Freesia aiming her wand at you."

I quirk my eyebrows in interest at what exactly did transpire. And so I listened to what happened.

Turns out father did get reckless. _He_ was the one who shot me with the stunner. When 15 minutes had passed, Gabe finally went upstairs and told the adults that Al and I had left for Malfoy Manor. He said he shot out of the attic and down the stairs so quick that only Mr. Potter was still anywhere close to him. And that the first thing he did when he got to the living room Floo was look in the Manor from the fireplace. When he saw mother's back to him and her pointing her wand at Al and I on the floor, he just pushed himself in wand out.

He fell out of the fireplace in the Manor (that was the flash of green I saw and not death speeding towards me). Of course his aim coming out of the Floo was the worst aim ever and I got hit with the stunner and not my mother.

What ensued was a quick battle in which my mother attempted to lie on me while casting the Cruciartus at my father. He deftly ducked and dodged the spells. And then Mr. Potter came out of the fireplace catching my mother off guard. She didn't even attempt to duel both of them. In quite the ironic twist, she then cast Nox, pitching the room into darkness. Father said she heard mother yell for Tizzy, and just as he and Mr. Potter cast Lumos they saw her briefly before Tizzy disapparated with a crack- mum attached.

He said as soon as he realized she was gone he'd run over to the corner where I lay unconscious in Al's arms on the floor. He pulled me from Al's arms and jumped back in the Floo and brought me here to St. Mungo's.

I could only look at him in open mouthed awe.

"Not bad, I'd say. I mean besides stunning _you_, of course, but at least shes you and I don't have to visit her parents (I smirked at this), and you're talking again." He said looking at me.

And I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I guess it was noticeable because he asked-

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Come now Scorpius, you've spoken, you're mother's gone…"

I waved my wand in the air-

'_I'm not ready to talk all the time yet.'_

I felt like every good feeling I'd just given him went away in that moment, his face fell.

"But why not?" He asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and mouthed- _I'm sorry_.

He stared at me for a moment, but it wasn't long. And he finally said-

"I think I understand… not really… but I suppose if hadn't spoken for a while I wouldn't just hop into it either…"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you father." I say aloud.

His grey eyes widen at my announcement. It's another first for the both of us. My first time saying it, and his first time actually hearing it.

"I love you too son."

And we hug one more time. And all too soon, the Healer has walked back into the room. And I look at her and realize her stern look isn't all that stern… or maybe I'm just too happy to let anything get me down.

"I'll be here in the morning when you wake up, alright son?" My father says looking down at me as he stood up.

I nod.

And then the Healer takes the bottle off the stand and pours some dreamless sleep into a cup, and hand it to me. I look one more time at my father and gulp it down. I fall asleep to the smile on his face.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I walk out of my sons room and see Harry and the assorted children waiting there.

"How is he? Is he okay? Did he tell you what happened? Is-" Al starts.

"Calm down Al." Potter says.

I watch as Potter rests a hand on the back of his son's shoulder to calm his litany of questions. But I'm not upset. I like knowing my son has friends that really care about him.

"He's fine Albus." I tell him.

He looks quite relieved, and immediately looks like he wants to ask another question, but looks at his dad instead.

"What is it now?" Harry asks him.

"I just…" but he doesn't finish.

I quirk an eye brow.

"What is it?" I say giving him permission to ask his question.

"My dad said can't I say anything about it." He answers moodily.

"Al." Potter remarks.

"Ask me what you want." I say to him. "It's okay. You're my son's best friend."

"So did he talk to you?"

He says it quickly before his dad can stop him. And I look to see Potter red with un-amusement.

"Yes… he did." I answer.

All of them look quite surprised.

"Really? You're not just pulling our legs?" James asks.

"James."

"Relax Harry. I'm being very serious. But he didn't talk a lot. Just enough to… to let me know…"

And I find that I can't finish my sentence. Potter immediately sends the boys off to check the front desk for any other vistors.

"But dad-" Al starts.

"Go." He admonishes.

When they've gone, I can feel him looking at me.

"So… I take it, you're… happy then?"

I look to see that Potter is obviously not cut out for such conversations, and can't help but feel my lip twitch.

"It's okay Harry. You don't have to talk."

"No, but I want to. Scorpius may not be my son, but he's still part of my family. And when you said he spoke to you, I felt really good. But, I take it, you're still beating yourself up a bit."

"Of course I am…"

The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Draco… that kid, your son… he loves you. He went all the way back to his house knowing his mother was there, just so you could know that he thinks you're a great dad. Not many kids would do that."

"The point still is that he shouldn't have _had_ to do it. To do any of this. I should've been more aware-"

"Do you remember Kreacher?" Potter asks cutting me off.

I'm surprised to be cut off with such a question.

"What?"

"Kreacher? Old house elf. Pretty much spilled the beans on the goings on of the Order."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Back when I was in 5th year, I just thought Kreacher was an old nasty elf, who'd be better off dead. Of course Kreacher had been horrible to me, but when I realized my godfather didn't like him either it just sort of sealed the deal, you know?"

"The point of this story?"

"Well, all Kreacher wanted, even with all his nastiness was the same thing all house elves want- to be needed by their masters. My Godfather, never tried to attempt to get along with Kreacher. Too many years of bad times between them I suppose. But anyways, because of that, he never really considered what Kreacher could do."

I waited for him to finish so I could see the point, because it still wasn't any clearer.

"After Kreacher had betrayed us, and Sirius was gone, Dumbledore said- that because Sirius refused to look at Kreacher for nothing more than a reminder of his family, he paid a horrible price. At first I was livid at the thought that he could blame Sirius. But he had been right. Sometimes people don't be aware of what they should because of a set of preconceived notions or thoughts. You were of the mind frame that your wife, was a good mother, and so you never thought to think of her."

"But… she wasn't always. You saw that memory-"

"True. But you never saw her do it again, did you?"

"Well no… but she could have. In fact she obviously ended up doing worse."

"Don't think about could have, should have, would have's. Think about truths. And truthfully, your wife never gave you any reason to think she was behind his muteness. Just as Kreacher never gave Sirius reason to think he'd change. Or Sirius, never tried to treat Kreacher right anyways. My point is Draco is that you can't be aware of things that aren't there to see, if you don't have reason too."

Potter's words make sense, but it still doesn't do anything to stop how I'm feeling.

"Fine… maybe I didn't have reason to suspect Freesia… but then why didn't he tell me? I obviously didn't make him feel like he could tell me."

"Draco… you trying to run a successful business-"

"Screw the business. I'd trade in 100 businesses over the welfare of my son." I state.

"True, but again, you want the best for him right? So you work your arse off to make sure he's never had to want of anything. Not many people try nearly as hard as you do."

"But it wasn't enough. Don't you get it?"

"Draco, you're not like me, or Ron or Hermione. While our pasts precede us in a positive light, your past precedes you in a negative. And unlike some of your other former friends, you're surviving. So yes, most of the time your busy, but it's your wife's doings that made Scorpius not tell you. He's afraid of her."

I snort at his words.

"Back to square one again, Boy Wonder. Why couldn't my son tell me he was afraid of his own mother?" I ask.

I watch Potter sigh, obviously unsure of what to say to better get his point across. Personally, I doubt there's anything he can say to make me feel better.

"It's alright Harry. It's not your concern." I say letting him off the hook.

"Draco… look, then maybe you're right." He says.

At this I feel my eyebrows knit.

"I mean, maybe it does say something about your relationship with Scorpius. Maybe you did work too much… I mean, your family is still pretty wealthy, there's no reason you have to work so hard. Maybe working was just an excuse for you to get away."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I just told you, I love… well I loved my wife and my son greatly-" I start.

"Are you sure? Do you even know what love is? _Real love_? It's not like you have the best background for a basis of understanding it-"

"Watch it Potter." I spit pointing my finger in his chest.

_The nerve._

"Of course I know what real love is." I hiss.

"Now who's acting daft?" He says smugly.

With that I grab Potter by the neck of his Auror robes, and slam him into the wall behind us. There weren't many people near us in the hallway but the few that were stopped and gasped.

"Look Potter." I say slipping back into my old self, "I may not have defeated the Dark Lord with the power of love, but I know what it is. Love is when you would do anything for someone. Anything. Even things you may not especially like. Love is looking at your newborn son, and seeing eyes and hair like yours and knowing that you've created something apart of you, but only so much better because you know from that day forth you'll make sure you do everything in your power to make sure he's a better person than you ever were. And love is sticking by someone, even when other people have tried giving him up as a lost cause. That's what love is about Potter."

By the time I'm done yelling at Potter, I realize that he's not nearly as disgruntled as he should be- in fact he's smiling.

"You find this comical?"

"No… not at all."

"Then why are you smiling like a baboon scratching his arse?"

"Because of what you just said." He replies just as smug.

"You mean my explanation of love?"

"Yes. Everything you just said… it's how Scorpius probably felt. Well except that bit about looking down at his son, but I'm sure he feels the same way when he looks up at his dad."

I let Potter go from against the wall, and stare at him while he adjusts his collar.

"Look, Scorpius may have been afraid of his mother, but chances are he still loved her, or at least he hoped for her love. So he never spoke about it. No kid wants their family broken up, and so he kept his mouth shut, to keep you guys together."

I find myself assessing his words- well actually since I said them, they're my words, but I find myself contemplating them, is my point.

"And you said doing anything for someone, even though people have given up on them? It's no secret that not all of Scorpius's dislike at school has to do with him not speaking, but with his last name. But he's never tried to act ashamed or embarrassed about it. In fact Al says that he routinely flips most people the bird when they talk about you or Lucius."

I can feel myself smirking just thinking about the gesture. And I know it's something he got from me, I have very little patience for people who are stuck in the past and often raise my middle finger in response to them.

"In the end Draco, you can either dwell on the negative or you can look at the positive and move on." He finishes.

It was then that Potter's brood returned and saw us standing there still looking like we might brawl.

"Everything alright dad?" James asks skeptically.

Potter looks at me.

"Yes… it's fine." I say with a nod of my head.

He nods his head with a grin, while looking at me expectantly.

"Stop grinning like that. Have you no decency?" I say knowing he probably wants some display of thanks.

"Come on Draco, can't you just admit, that I helped even a little bit?"

"The words came from my own mouth, thus I see no reason for you to get carried away."

"That was some of my best work." He added almost pleading.

"Then I pity how the Auror department must run." I respond.

"Fine… but _I _know that _you_ know I helped you, so I'm okay."

"Smashing Harry. Now if you don't mind I need to go talk to Kingsley and Floo my parents."

"It's fine, I should probably take the kids home. Everyone else will probably be worried as well."

At this I recall that before all this happened I had been staying at Potter's house.

"Right… well I'll think I'll come back here when I'm done and stay the night with Scorpius. And I'll stop by some time tomorrow to collect our stuff from your house-"

"There's no rush Draco… Scorpius as well as yourself are welcome in my house for as long as you need or want. For now just take care of him, okay?"

Blast him and his Gryffindor nobleness.

"Yes, fine Harry. I'm off."

And with a curt nod, I walk away. As I walk by the youngest son, I see him look at me. I stop.

"And you Al… thanks. I'm glad my son has a… well let's just say I'm glad he has someone like you he can rely on."

The boy nods while a blush rises in his cheeks. I look back at Harry to see if has any idea that our sons may be a bit _more_ than friendly. He smirks and just shrugs his shoulders.

And for a moment I can't help but wonder why it had to be a Potter he ended up being best friends with.

And with that I leave.

* * *

A/N- Reverse Psychology anyone? For some reason I could really see Draco getting baited into reverse psychology when antagonized by Harry. And really it was the only way… Draco would never see reason if there wasn't a way to let himself take credit for it, lol. And to be honest, I changed this chapter a lot. Draco's reaction came out a lot better than it was originally (meaning it wasn't there before, so this version is most obviously better). And, orignally Freesia was captured. But then I thought out the rest of the story, and it just makes better sense to have her free... at least for now.

Oh and was the Floo being the falsh of green original. I've never seen it before, so I got really excited... I know I'm nuts...

Next chapter sneak…

Can anyone say Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy? Later Days! :)


	10. I Second That Motion

A/N- Long Chapter ahead. I apologize if that upsets anyone… though I seriously doubt it, lol. And I haven't typed this in awhile, and I always reply to my reviews, I still wan to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story. Whether you review, it, alert it, or just plain skim it. Thanks.

And this is an all Malfoy chapter, in POV perspective... sorry to all the Al lover's but I prmoise all of next chapter is Al.

Disclaimer- Do not own the characters. Just this crazy little plot that beats me in the head to get it done.

**I Second That Motion**

**Score' POV**

The next couple of days are odd, to say the least. Father has been in and out around the clock, keeping me up to date on what's going on with mother. He seems much happier than when I fell asleep that first night. According to him, Mr. Potter is doing everything in his power to track her down with the rest of the Auror department.

And they've checked just about anyplace they think she could be. Including back in her home land of Bulgaria. And in interesting news her parents can't be located either. The original thought was that she may have gotten to them first, but according to James (who swears he overheard his dad talking to Kingsley in the Floo) my other grandparent's- on my father's side, were seen in Bulgaria near their residence just after hearing about what happened to me. Something about Kingsley saying he wouldn't be surprised if Lucius Malfoy got back into his old ways and made them disappear. But I try not to think about anything James swears on.

And I know I shouldn't sound excited but Kingsley Shacklebolt- the Minister; coming to see me is extremely Brilliant in my opinion. Of course the basics of our conversations revolve around my mother, but still. All those times at Al's house he just nodded at me.

And then there were the visits. First there was the very strained visit between my grandparents (my father's) and myself. Father stood off on the side looking as if he were waiting for something to go wrong. Before they had entered I heard him and his father arguing. From the gist of it, I take it Grandfather wanted to speak to me about what happened personally, but father doesn't want me to have to talk about it. So the visit was decidedly awkward, and decidedly short.

And then of course there were the Weasley's and Potter's and such. To be more specific the Weasley women. And so there were more Weasley women then my father could handle (not that I think he would stand a chance against even _one_ of them) in my room that were screaming and yelling at me for not saying something sooner and for going off and doing something stupid.

And I just don't mean adults either. Not that Al's mum, _all_ his aunts, and his grand mum weren't stern, but it's a completely different when those of my age group jumped in. Rose, Roxanne, Dominique, Molly, Paisley all gave me that Weasley women glare before promising to kill me themselves if I ever let someone else bully me again. I asked did that include James, and unable to hold their smiles they replied '_especially James'_. And then there were the younger ones, especially Renee, who was the only one who looked like she wanted to cry, but only made me promise to get better soon, so we could play tag again.

And then there were all the Weasley men, who seemed to enjoy ignoring my father's intimidation tactics. Eventually though, Mr. George did make everyone smile when he caught my father with a joy buzzer when he offered to shake his hand, it broke the tension.

But hardest of all was Al. All he wanted to do was talk about what happened. Real talk. Like he says something, then I say something. A conversation, is what I believe it's called. I keep trying to explain to him, that I'm not ready to talk all the time yet, but he just keeps talking away anyways.

The only thing that manages to shut him up is when I ask him about our…well when we… when I kissed him. At that point he usually turns red, and excuses himself to use the loo, and comes back with some sibling, cousin or other relative to stop me from asking again.

Ah, and just thinking of him here he comes now.

"Hey Score. Good Morning?" He asks.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"I've been trying to get dad to tell the Healers to let you out early, but he doesn't think they'll listen to him… as if anyone wouldn't…" Al says shaking his head while smirking.

I remember there was a time when Al and James were more than just a bit naïve about there father's popularity. That first Christmas when I went to their house I was afraid to even be in the same room as him, and when Al asked me about the weirdness, and I wrote that being in the same room as Harry Potter was a bit intimidating, he looked at me like I was crazy. He then went and told James, who immediately started laughing. Then they both asked their dad why I might be intimidated. It was actually quite comical listening as Mr. Potter blushed while quickly saying 'Oh er… well that may happen, I did save the world a few times you know?' and just left it at that. As if it were nothing.

Turned out James and Al just thought it was a tale their father told them to keep them excited and happy when they were little… they hadn't the slightest idea he was telling the truth. James said it explained a lot about why everyone used to give him odd looks in school.

A moment later James, Rose, David and Gabe walk in.

"You're a right prat Al." Davis states.

"What?"

Of course it was the type of 'what?' that means you know exactly what.

"You left us, that's what." Rose replies.

"The lift was fill."

"It was not, unless you're counting the space from your big head." James adds.

I can't help but smirk. We talk about the upcoming New Years Party at the Burrow to change the subject. I've been assured that I will be released to attend it, and so I actually can't wait. Besides for a chance of normality- though I wouldn't consider my father and I surrounded by Gryffindors on New Year's Eve completely normal, but it'll be better than where we usually are.

Plus… I'm sort of hoping that Al and I will finally find a moment to discuss our kiss. Of course my hopes usually lead to passionate daydreams that ends with us snogging under some mistletoe when the clock strikes 12.

Our talk is interrupted with the stepping in of my Grandfather and Grandmother.

"Oh… I guess we'll give you guys some time to talk." Rose says getting up.

From what James told me, my father's parents are quite intimidating. And if he's admitting that, I actually had to look at them a few times myself to see if I can see it. I suppose Grandfather may look intimidating with his walking stick, and Grandmother doesn't exactly look kind, but I guess I never noticed because they were both always infinitely more comforting then Edgar and Ileana- my mother's parents.

James nods quickly and heads out with Rose following him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. And how are you this fine day?" David asks simply as gets up to leave.

"Ah, young Avery, we are well. Here to see our grandson." David replies in the manner all Slytherins are accustomed too.

"And how are you?" Grandmother asks.

"I'm quite well. It was nice seeing you."

And David nods and walks by. Al is the last to walk by them, and smirking simply says-

"Hiya. How's everything?" Al says cheerfully.

I can't help but smirk. Not just at Al's words, but at the expression of curiosity both my grandparents shoot at him.

"As I just told young Avery, youngest of the Potter sons, we are well." Grandfather answers.

"That's great. Have a good time talking with Score. And if you need anything we'll just be outside." Al says grinning.

And I can't help but to smile for real, at his grin. And watching his green eyes look at my grand parents so happily is comical.

"Yes, well thank you." Grandmother replies.

"No problemo."

And Al walks out the room. My grandparents look at each other for a moment before focusing on me.

"He's an odd one, that boy." My grandmother says, but it's not unkind, more like curiosity.

"Yes, you're choice in friends astounds me. On one hand your friends with young Avery who seems quite sensible." Grandfather states.

"Quite sensible indeed." Grandmother repeats.

"But on the other hand… I mean Gryffindors… really…" Grandfather adds.

Lucius Malfoy is a Slytherin above all other things. So when people here him say Gryffindor, they think he's just covering up for saying mudblood, or dirty blood, or some other stupid insult. I know his past proceeds him, but he's really not that guy anymore. At least not around me. I've never heard him say a bad word against anyone because of their blood. And considering I write of the Weasley's and Potter's all the time, he's had ample time to slip up. He only looks annoyed when I mention Gryffindor things in general.

I just smirk at him as always. In fact I think he does it purposely to make me smile.

"Oh Lucius, stop it. Besides, it's because of them that the truth is out." Grandmother says.

I gulp. While my father was here, my grandparents couldn't fully give me their opinion on everything that had transpired. I suppose they'll be doing so now.

"Yes. The truth indeed." Grandfather says.

I just wait, knowing there's more.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Draco doesn't want me to say anything that might upset you, but really all I want to know as a concerned grandfather is why?"

I'm not sure which, 'why?' he's asking about so I quirk an eye brow.

"I mean why now?" He reiterates.

_Is that all?_ I swish my wand through the air and write-

'_Because Al asked me._'

I see my grandmother seem to nod her head as if it all makes sense, which I don't understand, because that's really only the tip of the iceberg. But Grandfather's response is a lot more predictable.

"Al? Is he the first Potter son, or the second one? The odd one that spoke to us just now?"

I put up two fingers in reply.

"Ah… and you decided that you would answer him for once?"

I swish the wand and write-

'_He had never asked me before._'

At this both of them look surprised.

"Not once? But you've been writing about him for ages now Scorpius, surely he's asked you at least once." grandmother quizzes.

I shake my head.

"Odd indeed. And so you showed him a vial of memories, and pretty much here we are?" Grandfather states.

This time it's my turn to be shocked as I nod in agreement. I expected him to question me for every detail.

"They are saying that you're fine. That there's no lasting damage."

I nod at his words.

"However…"

And I wait wondering if there's something no one told me.

"However… that is to say, you can… talk? You can speak?"

I breathe a sigh of relief that I'm not in bad health. And I look up at my grandfather's eyes and see… well I'm not sure but he looks like he's hoping for something almost.

"Yes… I can…" I say simply.

In more shocking developments, my grandmother gasps and bursts into tears. And I watch as my grandfather grips his cane after my words and closes his eyes in what looks to be relief, before pulling grandmother into a one armed hug.

"Oh Scorpius…" she says quite happily.

And she reaches out a hand to me, and I grab it. I want to say something else, but this is actually quite disconcerting to see, and I'm afraid she may cry more.

"It's okay Narcissa darling… it's okay…" Grand father states, looking far happier than I've ever seen him.

"But Lucius… he can talk… our grandson… he can talk…"

Even after the moment with my father when I first woke up, I was sure I understood how much it meant for people to hear my voice. But watching my grandparents, actually lose some of their composure over it, and I think I understand why everyone is so up in arms about me talking.

My mother didn't just stop me from talking. She stopped a lot more. She stopped my father and I from possibly having a normal relationship. Maybe not as fun filled as a day at the burrow, but it would've been great in its own right. She stopped me from maybe having grandparents that were more open to showing there feelings. And I can't even bare to think about how Hogwarts would have been different. Would I still be hated by my most of my house? Would people have still avoided me like they did? As if they were afraid my muteness would be catching?

My life could've been completely different…

But, before I could dwell on it any longer, Al and Rose poked their heads inside.

"Oh, we're sorry, we heard crying… we just wanted to make sure everything is ok." Rose said looking at my grandmother.

Before my grandfather could say anything I said-

"It's fine Rose."

She proceeded to gasp and nod dumbly- not a pretty look on her by the way. She ought to thank Merlin or Gryffindor that she's a genius.

"Ok, then we'll go back outside now." Al says.

Al quickly pulled Rose back out but not before smirking at me. As the door closes, I remember that I was thinking about a different life… I realize maybe I wouldn't want everything to be different… it might not include Al and I being best friends.

"You're quite attached to him aren't you?"

I look up at my grandmother's words, and see she's stopped crying, but is looking at me quite fondly.

"He's my best friend."

I see her give my grandfather a look, one he sees, and gets a bit tight lipped at. Again I'm curious about this as well.

"I mean really Scorpius… he acts as if he hasn't a care in the world. Always grinning… and his hair is atrocious..."

"Like his father's." Grandmother points out.

"And his father before that. It's really an unbecoming trait to pass down, you know?" Grandfather states.

I just smirk at the whole exchange between them.

"I suppose we could teach him some proper manners when the time comes." Grandmother states already looking more like her old self.

Though I'm curious as to what she means as well. When what times comes?

"Time that will probably be wasted dear. Though I suppose one gets used to it. Does he always appear so content to see people?" Grandfather asks.

And at this I actually laugh.

"So, he doesn't act that way?" Grandmother quizzes.

I swish my wand around and write-

"_No, he's acting like that because he likes you two."_

The surprise is evident for more than just a simple second.

"But why? We hardly know the boy." Grandmother remarks.

"He believes you've killed mum's parents." I answer.

Grandmother looks surprised by my words. But I see that grandfather looks suspicious.

"And that is a reason to be cheerful to us?" He asks.

"He hates them. You're killing them makes you quite popular in his standards."

"That's terrible…" she states.

Grandmother is not amused in the least, but I notice she doesn't actually look insulted. But I'm sure I saw grandfather smirk momentarily, before saying-

"Odd indeed."

And even though I usually I ignore all the crap people say about my family, I know it's based on truth. And I find myself asking-

"You… you didn't really kill them, did you?"

"Scorpius please, don't be silly…" Grandmother answers quickly.

Though she doesn't actually show any where near the seriousness that she usually displays when she needs to vouch for something. And nor did she outright deny it.

"I think," my grandfather starts, drawing attention to him, "That the better question is, how many other people believe as the youngest Potter? And are just as happy about it?"

And then he smirks, and I can't help but smirking as well. Of course father walks in just then.

"Mother… father… what a surprise. What's going on?" Father says looking annoyed.

"Draco dear, you're looking terrible." Grandmother states.

"I'm fine mother. What are you two doing here?" He asks looking more annoyed.

"We came to see our grandson of course." Grandfather states simply.

"But I told you-" Father starts.

"It's okay father."

He stops at my words- which he usually does when he isn't prepared for me to talk.

"I'm having a good time with them." I add.

I look at them with a smile, just to add to my point. Both of them nod with the famous Malfoy look of approval.

"Have you?" Father quizzes.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

There's an odd moment of quiet for a moment as everyone sort of looks around at each other.

"I…"

Everyone looks at me, and I suddenly feel a bit shy, but plow on with my thought anyways, determined to break the awkwardness-

"I… I caught the snitch against Gryffindor… in our first game…"

"Did you? I do believe that's a feat you're father never pulled off." Grandfather states with a smirk.

We all look at father for his response, and eventually he says-

"What? It's not my fault. I couldn't do it all by myself. The team back then was terrible." He replies.

And I can feel the tension finally melt away.

"Didn't your father by your whole team the newest brooms?"

"What? You never said that before father." I state.

"Because it obviously didn't make a bit of difference."

And for the next hour, I talked with my family. About Quidditch. About school. About my friends. About anything. And it was great… until grandmother brought up relationships.

"So… any relationships?"

I see both my father and grandfather immediately tense up.

"Oh…er… not really…"

And I feel as if now is the time to relapse back into my muteness.

Safe, safe, muteness.

"Come now Scorpius. You're quite handsome, then again what else would you be, you've inherited the classic Malfoy good looks. But there must be _someone_ who's got your attention, right?" she asks.

"Mother-"

"Narcissa-"

"What? It's a grandmother's job to ask these questions."

And I can't even argue. The original Mrs. Weasley asks her grandchildren this without fail every time she sees them. It seems she thinks it's never too early to start thinking about your future Mr. or Mrs. Right, and the subsequent great grandchildren she'd get.

And I actually think to tell them the truth. About what happened with Al… but I don't think that'll make anyone happy and I like how happy we all seem.

"Well… there is someone… but it's really quite early to be thinking it's anything serious…" I admit.

I see all their faces look a bit surprised at my words, and the men quirk their eye brows.

"Really son? You never mentioned any one…" Father says.

"Well, like I said it's still early…"

I'm saved the trouble of having to say anything more by my Healer walking in with a happy smile on her face.

"Ah. The whole family is here. Splendid. They can escort you home."

I sit up ate her words.

"You mean he can go?"

"Whenever you're ready to take him. You just need to fill out some discharge papers."

"But I thought he needed to wait."

"While I would prefer to keep him, it's become quite clear the rest of this ward won't have a moment's peace through the holiday otherwise. So he can go."

I feel my father wrap his arms around me.

"Just don't over exert yourself, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

She's so startled that she drops her wand. I smirk.

I gather up my clothes while my father goes to sign me out. When I walk out of the room with my grandparents, Al is immediately there and is hugging me.

"Isn't it great score? Out two whole days early." He yells in my ear.

I can't help but smile. And then I remember the conversation the nurse has interrupted, and look at my grandparents.

"We shall meet you by reception desk, yes? While you say farewell's to your friends."

"Okay…"

"Good day children." Grandfather says as he passes my friends.

Everyone just nods. Except Al, who let's go of hugging me and actually walks quickly to catch them.

"Something you wish to say?" Grandfather asks.

"Well yeah… we've already invited Score and Mr. Malfoy… well the other Mr. Malfoy, his dad I mean, your son…"

And everyone laughs at his stumbling, while he turns red.

"Anyways, we've invited them to our house for New Year's, and I wanted to invite you two as well."

Though he doesn't say it loud, I can hear James exclamation of 'Blimey'. My own reaction is in the same category.

"An invitation?"

"Yeah. It's going to be great. There's tons of food, and music. And Uncle George keeps all of us kids entertained with tricks from his shop. And Uncle Ron keeps all the adults entertained with drinks. And when it's time to countdown we let off fireworks. It's a real blast."

While I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing on New Year's eve (with addendum of a kiss with Al), I don't see my grandparents as those type of people.

"Yes, well as… a blast did you say?" Grandfather asks and Al nods, "Yes, well, while I haven't been to a blast in many years, I do believe Narcissa and I may already have a few prior events to attend."

"Oh…"

And I see that Al actually looks sadder. And for a moment, I wish my grandparents were more open people.

"However," and Al perks up at Grandfather's words "should the other events not be as 'fun filled' as this 'blast' you speak of, I see no reason why we couldn't at least stop by."

"Really?"

"Well of course. A quick stop on the rounds wouldn't hurt. At the very least it would give us a chance to see Scorpius."

"Great… yeah… and you won't be disappointed."

"If that is all, then?" Grandfather asks.

"Yup, that's it."

They nod and walk through the doors.

"What did you just do?" James asked.

"What? I invited the rest of Score's good family. This way everyone will have someone around them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Score will more than likely hang out with us kids. This way Mr. Malfoy can hang out with someone."

"And what are our parents?"

"Look, it's no secret that there all not buddy. I just wanted to make sure, okay?"

"I think, in the very least is good he made the offer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean with Score's release no doubt his father and his grandparent's would want to bring in the new year with him. Now the chance still stands for all of them to do that. It's just up to them to partake in it."

"You've just forgotten one tiny thing."

"What?"

"Grandpa Weasley."

Ah. While the original Mr. Weasley is a kind old man, who works hard, and knows the value of a good spark plug (something I've been assured many times is important), there's no denying there's a bit of an edge to his voice at the mention of my grandfather. Something that used to happen quite often back when I first started hanging out with Al, courtesy of James, Parker, Freddie and Hugo to see how I would react.

From what I know, my grandfather and Al's grandfather once got into an actual scuffle. And not just anywhere, in Flourish and Bott's in the midst of a crowded book signing. I scoffed when I first heard the tale, but father admitted it was true. He also admitted he thinks grandfather came off on the worst end of it, but that I should never say that aloud around him if valued my bollocks.

"Well… er…" Al stuttered.

"Well, then I guess it'll just have to be the time to let bygones be bygones. Grandpa will just have to shake hand and deal with it. Besides it's at Al's house, he won't do anything to make Aunt Ginny upset."

It's also no secret that even now in his old age, their grandfather will do anything for his daughter.

"Yeah… what Rose said, James."

James only rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"It's been great visiting you Score."

And I'm seriously wary of his words and look around as if waiting for something to hit me.

"I'm serious."

"No he's not. In the midst of all this, Uncle Harry has forgotten James is punished." Gabe states.

"Shut your mouth Gabe. Way to ruin a moment between good mates." James said looking truly hurt.

Well, pretending as if he were truly hurt. Because there isn't a doubt in my mind that Gabe is right.

"Anyways. We're glad to see you up and about again. And we'll see you at the party." David adds.

"Okay." I say simply.

They all look at me.

"Say something else." James says eagerly. "Ow"

Rose has grabbed him by the ear.

"Yes, see you at the party Score. We'll be going now before James says anything else stupid."

And I watch her pull him away towards the Flooing stations, as David follows laughing.

"I guess I'll just follow them. See ya later Score." Gabe adds while giving us a look."

"Bye." I say.

When he's disappeared, I look at all to ask what these stupid looks are about but he beats me to it-

"Have you been getting that look a lot? It used to just be my dad, sometimes mum, but now I feel like it's everywhere."

"Yes. Earlier for a moment I though it had to do with my health."

"Weird hun?"

I nod. And then we're both just kind of looking at each other.

"Al…"

"Yeah Score?"

"The… the kiss…"

And I find, that again my muteness seems very favorable right now.

"Oh er… about that… I… um…"

He's blushing like mad, and his eyes keep darting away from mine every time we catch eye contact, and I find that the feeling to kiss him again is upon me.

So I do.

It's longer than the first kiss, which admittedly I did in a fit of unknown bravery, but still. And while with the first one, I hadn't the slightest idea how Al would react, but after everything we've been through I'm sure its quite safe to say he wasn't mad.

But this kiss, I purposely hold longer, so that I might be quite sure on another thing. Like that he enjoyed it. And when I get a response, his lips parting open to allow my tongue to ghost over his lips, I've got my answer.

We both pull apart quickly when we hear the sound of the door. But one look in that direction shows us no one. In fact the door isn't even moving. And I look at Al.

"Wow Score…" He says grinning.

And though it goes against every fiber of being a Malfoy, I'm sure I'm blushing instead of the usual paling.

"Score… you're blushing… you never blush…"

"Well I've never felt like that after kissing someone…" I admit.

"Let's be honest Score, you've never kissed anyone to compare it too."

"Prat." I say with a smirk.

And the next thing I know I'm shoving him in the arm, and he's shoving me back. And everything feels right still. Better than right even.

"Look I gotta catch up with my family, but I'll see you at the party. And I'll Floo you too."

"Right… at the party." I say while nodding.

And he grabs me into another hug, smiles at me, and walks away.

I can't wait until New Year's Eve.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Where's Scorpius?" I ask my parents after signing my sons checkout papers.

"Saying good bye to his little herd of friends."

"They're not cattle father. I don't think he would appreciate you referring to them as such either."

"The odd one," he says ignoring my words, "he's invited us to his house for New Year's Eve."

I know he's referring to Al without asking. While I read my sons letters and just assumed they were best friends, my father and mother seemed to work out that perhaps they would end up being a bit more than friendly. At first I thought it was absurd. But after a while it was impossible to ignore that they might be right. And like my father I wasn't thrilled with the thought of it. But my son's never been happier than when he hangs out with Al. And so I've made my peace with the whole thing. Besides, it seems as if neither boy realizes it. Maybe they never will.

"Quite unexpected, but it was kind." Mother adds.

"He's a kind kid. I'm not surprised. I guess after Harry's childhood, he's managed to impart upon his children how important it is for family to be together. And his name is Al father, it's not very hard."

"Yes well, you know how busy we are during that night."

"So I take it you declined then?"

"Not outright, I did manage to say that if our other events should not be worth staying at we might be able to attend for a second. If only to see Scorpius."

I'm actually surprised. From my father that's pretty much a yes.

"I do believe your growing soft father." I say smirking.

"Nonsense."

My mother and I trade quick smirks with each other.

"I'm sure he's had ample time to say his goodbyes. Our Manor awaits."

"Whatever you say."

I walk away and head back though the doors to Scorpius's room, upon pushing against the door, my eyes are met with an unexpected sight. But the door has made a noise and I pull back quickly holding the door in its place. When there's no steps towards the door, I assume that I wasn't seen. But I can't help but replay the scene in my mind.

My son was kissing his friend.

His _boy_ friend.

No. I mean _his friend that's a boy_. The other way, makes me feel terribly light headed. In fact I find that I'm clutching the wall and breathing a bit hard.

"Are you alright sir?"

I open my eyes to see a nurse watching me concerned.

"Yes… fine. Just had a bit of… of news…"

She makes that all too familiar look those in the field of healing make when they have to deal with bad news.

"Oh, I understand. But in time, you'll feel-"

"No not that type of news. I'm fine though."

"Alright… but acting as if it hasn't happened, won't make it go away."

Though those words can apply to me, I still find myself rolling my eyes, and breathing a sigh.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll remember that. Good day." I say curtly.

She looks as if he she wants to say more, but Scorpius walks through the door.

"Good I was just coming to check on you."

He pales as if that's the last thing he would want.

"No need father. I'm ready."

I nod, and put my arm around his shoulder so we can walk. I look down to see him smiling.

"Why so happy?"

He doesn't answer quickly, but when he does he just says-

"Because everything is right."

"Everything, hun?"

"Yeah."

And he reaches up to mess up my hair, while moving from my grip while laughing. And I realize my son is still the same kid he's always been. Boy kisser or not. And I smile at him in return.

* * *

A/N- Yeah for their second kiss. Oops… Draco seeing it just happened spontaneously. Wasn't in the original plans at all.

And speaking of spontaneity, Freesia was so stunned by Harry in the first draft. Totally caught. But then an idea struck me, and so for now she's out and free. And sorry if the spelling and grammar are crap, my connection is acting wacky and nothing is moving how it's supposed too. Think of those karate flicks where there mouths move about 5 seconds after the words are said... vary annoying actually...

Get ready for New Year's next chapter. It's another long one. It should be up by the actual new years, but in case it isn't, Happy New Year to all.


	11. A New Year's First

A/N- Apologies in advance, but I wanted to make this a different sort of New Year's than I've ever read, and so I think it's original, but came out longer than expected. And even if is stinks, I'm sure there will be something that will make the whole chapter worth being read right there at the end..

Oh, and as promised it's all Al Potter for this one folks. And as one last note, when Al says Mr. Malfoy his reference is to Lucius, not Draco. And that's pretty much how it will be for the rest of the story, Mr. Malfoy will be Lucius. Draco's new name will mostly be Score's dad… unless otherwise noted, lol.

Disclaimer- Another new year on the horizon, and I don't own this, lol. Props to JK and WB and all those other 2 initial things that do own it, lol.

**A New Year's First**

**Al's POV**

"Hey kids, Score, your grandparents are here."

Score looks genuinely surprised and starts to get up. Most of us kids were all in the newly cleaned attic relaxing until countdown time.

"So what's the plan of action dad?" James asks.

"What are you on about James?" Dad asked looking confused.

"I mean the plan to keep grandpa and the older Mr. Malfoy from fighting."

Dad actually laughs.

"No one is going to fight James." He responds.

"So what you're saying then Uncle Harry is that they haven't seen each other yet?" Freddie asks with a smile.

"No they haven't. But that's not why they aren't fighting-" He starts.

"I think if we hurry, we can apply diversionary tactics to keep them apart most of the night." My cousin Parker states seriously interrupting him.

I can't help but roll my eyes at my cousin Parker. He's actually one of the other geniuses of the family, but he hardly ever uses it for academic purposes. Uncle Percy has three kids. Paisley- his only daughter whose the oldest, Parker next, and then Paul. Parker is one of the few Weasley clan members who didn't end up in Gryffindor. He's in Ravenclaw. His older sister Paisley was a Ravenclaw too. Little Paul is in Gryffindor though. And he, Lily, Hugo and Molly are quite the foursome of 3rd years.

And in case you're wondering who else managed to show the hat something other than Gryffindor spirit that'd be my cousin Jonathan who was in Hufflepuff. He's Uncle Charlie's first kid out of three. If you were ever going to do anything you weren't supposed to, it was good to have Jonathan with you because he'd never rat anyone out. He works with his father with Dragon's in Romania now.

And then there was Dominique- who happily became a Slytherin. I was only about 8 when it happened, but I know most of the family wasn't thrilled. I remember dad especially trying to tell people to relax about it. And rumor amongst us cousins is that she asked the hat to put her in Slytherin. And I believe it. Dominique always hated being the second girl behind Victoire, and she always did stuff to get attention. And Slytherin definitely got her some attention. Of course there's also speculation that she regretted it once everyone of us started getting into school, but you can never know anything for real with Dominique. At least none of us can. Score gets along with her quite well, but they're in the same house, so I expect it's a Slytherin thing. She works for the Prophet now.

"Let them old guys duke it out for old times sakes." Caspian states smirking.

Caspian is Uncle Charlie's middle child. He's in 7th year like Parker, but he's in Gryffindor like me. He's got a bit of a rep for being a ladies man. All the girls in Gryffindor think he's cute. It's a bit sickening at times to be honest. Though it's funny watching James tell girls that 'if he and Caspian have the same genes, he's just as good to go out with too'. Most of the time they just laugh in his face.

"Listen, there won't be any fighting. Grandpa Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are grown men, who know how to put their differences aside. Those were different times back then." Dad says in that authoritative tone that none of his own children listen to, but works on everyone else.

"Yeah… a time when there weren't five times as many Weasley women around." Freddie replies.

While all of us guys laugh, the girls all give us annoyed looks. Dad looks as if his lips might've twitched momentarily, but his tone is calm when he says-

"Right, so you should come down Score."

And dad walks out of the room shaking his head. Score walks towards the door and I get up to follow him.

"Are you two still attached at the hip?" Dominique asks.

"We're not attached, but I want to see them as well." I say annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because I invited them. And even though dad doesn't think anything will happen, I want to see for myself to be sure." I reply seriously.

"Oh let him go… at the very least he can tell us what happened." Hugo says.

I follow Score out of the room and down the stairs. Just before we hit the last step on the second landing, he pushes me into a wall, and his lips are on mine.

"I've been waiting to do that for ages." He says when he pulls away a few moments later.

I can't help but notice he sounds a bit huskier than usual, and I can feel myself blushing. I can feel somethin else too, but I'd rather not put much thought into it…

"Er… yeah. Me too. The same." I reply nervously.

He just smirks and continues down the stairs. I adjust myself and follow him. Upon getting downstairs and into the foyer, I see that Score's dad is talking with his parents, and that my dad and Aunt Hermione are there as well.

"There he is." Dad says upon seeing Score.

Everyone turns around to look at us. I see that Mr. Malfoy… er Score's Granddad that is, staring at us.

"Hiya Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I say putting on my best grin.

Score told me about what his Grandfather thought about all my grinning. He also told me that his grandparents still haven't denied or admitted to having anything to do with the missing whereabouts of his mother's parents. So as far I'm concerned they've killed them off, and I won't be ashamed to look happy about it.

"Ah yes, young-"

I see Mrs. Malfoy elbow her husband ever so slightly, and he stops talking and clears his throat.

"Yes, young _Al_," and he cuts his wife a look, but continues, "I trust you're having… having a _blast,_ yes?" He asks.

I look at Score to see him vaguely surprised at his grandpa's words. His father is looking much the same. I just keep grinning and reply-

"Yeah, it's been great. All of us kids are upstairs hanging out in the attic though. You could come up and meet everyone if you want-" I start happily.

"Slow down Al, relax." My father says quickly cutting me off.

"Yes, besides I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa would prefer some adult company." Aunt Hermione adds.

"Oh… right…"

I relented only because I could see that perhaps that idea was a bit much for them by the look of concern on Mrs. Malfoy's face. Luckily Score walks over to them and hugs his grandma and then his grandpa relaxing the moment a bit.

I watch with my dad and Aunt as all four of them exchange simple pleasantries. Score got to our house this morning, but other than that he and his dad had been staying with his grandparents, so they haven't had a chance to properly miss him yet.

"Oi, hurry it up. We're telling old Quidditch stories and Angelina thinks her Captaincy was better than yours Harry." Uncle Ron yells as he steps into the foyer getting everyone's attention.

He sees Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and his eyes squint at them shiftily for a moment before settling on Score's dad.

"Hey everyone, this ought to be fun," and now he's turned his head and is yelling back inside the living room, "I'm sure we all can agree that no matter who was captain, we were always better than Slytherin."

There are dozen yells of '_here, here'_ and '_of course'_. I'm suddenly very embarrassed, to be related to him. But to everyone's surprise Mr. Malfoy says-

"Perhaps in your generation that was true. But my class was particularly successful. We won the cup four times."

"Now you've done it. You've gone and gotten him started Ron." Score's dad pipes up looking more embarrassed then annoyed.

"Your class? You played Lucius?" My dad asks him.

"Of course. And I remember quite fondly of scoring many a goal against Gryffindor. You're father included." He answers with a smirk.

"Ginny, looks like you've got another Chaser for your pathetic argument." Uncle Ron yells back into the living room.

From deep inside the noise, I can hear my mum yell back-

"_It's not pathetic Ron. Chaser's are the most important player's."_

And then there's another great jargon of shouts and yells. I can very clearly hear Uncle George say '_Beater's are best'_ and Teddy say '_Keeper's keep the team alive'_.

"Come on Draco, Charlie and I could use another Seeker's voice." My dad says. "And Lucius, I'm sure Bill, Angelina, Gin, and Victoire won't mind one more either."

And to the surprise of Score, Mrs. Malfoy, Aunt Hermione and myself the three of them head towards Uncle Ron and they all disappear into the living room. And Uncle Charlie immediately yells-

"Finally another Seeker."

I look at Score and see that he's smiling, and I realize the whole thing is actually really funny.

"Well that was entirely unexpected… but I won't argue with it." Aunt Hermione says while shaking he head.

"Yes well you know men and their sport." Mrs. Malfoy says.

"Know it all too well by now I'm afraid. At least you only have to worry about two of them. There's too many here to count." Aunt Hermione replies.

"I suppose we should head in. It wouldn't do to dawdle."

Of course the look on her face as she looks towards the living room, is anything but excitement.

"Oh, well you can go in there if you like. But except for Ginny and Angelina, the rest of us women are in the dining area near the kitchen. We were just talking about the news from yesterday's Prophet about how Blenheim Stalk* has allegedly started telling Muggles about Magic."

"Don't get me started on that old fool." Mrs. Malfoy states in that way that she knows tons about the subject.

"You know him personally?" Aunt Hermione asks.

"I used to. My mother associated with him. Until he wrote that book about Muggles. Washed her hands of him. But he had always been a good friend to our family. But I saw him not five years ago at a charity function. He looked absolutely deplorable. And didn't seem to care a smidge. He was going mad then, I tell you."

"I knew it. I was sure this wasn't some spontaneous thing. You must come tell the other's." Aunt Hermione said with her 'I'm right again' smirk.

"Gladly."

And with that they walked away in the other direction towards the dining room leaving Score and I standing alone.

"Tell me Al… this is real, isn't it?" Score asked.

I pinched him.

"Ow you twat. What was that for?" He asks while rubbing his arm.

"If you were dreaming that wouldn't have hurt." I reply smiling.

He shoves me in response.

"Hey…" I reply rubbing my side.

In true Score form he flips me the bird, and starts to head back up the stairs. As we reach the first landing where my bedroom is, a naughty idea creeps into my head. And I stop Score from stepping on the next flight.

He looks at me in confusion.

"All the adults are downstairs. All the kids are up. Why don't we stay here? Like my bedroom perhaps?"

I see his eyes light up. But before he can even take a step, the sounds of footsteps stops us. Caspian, James, Freddie and David appear.

"Everything alright? We thought maybe a fight broke out and we couldn't hear it from upstairs." Caspian states.

"No, no fight." I reply.

"Pay up." David says with his hand out.

I watch as the other three fork over a Galleon each.

"You bet on whether they were fighting or not?" I ask truly surprised by this.

"And why not? I thought it was good odds." James states.

'You're all idiots, you know that right?"

"Hey… I knew they wouldn't." David says pocketing his winnings.

"So what happened then? Was there even an unfriendly look?" Freddie quizzes.

"No. This isn't grandpa's house, its mines. Grandpa was probably deep in the living room relaxing."

"So what did happen?"

And I realize any chance of privacy was out for the moment. So Score and I followed them back to the attic and regaled everyone with what happened.

"Ha, pay up boys."

And to my surprise every male Weasley/Potter forked over a Galleon to Dominique, Roxanne, and Rose.

"Even you Rose?" I asked.

"Really Al, it was only to help teach them a lesson about gambling." She replied as she swiped a Galleon from Louis's hand.

"Yeah… never bet against family. There's too many of us. That's all my holiday cash gone." Caspian stated.

"Oh please, I bet as soon as you get back to school, the witches will make sure you're perfectly cared for." Molly said to her brother.

Molly hates that all the girls dote on him. She says its because then they ask her to help them and she ends to having to wallop a girl once every couple of months to let them know to back off. But the real reason is probably because Molly hates that her brother doesn't pay her much attention at school.

"Truer words were never spoken little sis." He replies, completely ignoring her spiteful tone.

"I still can't believe that it went so smoothly." Hugo states.

"There's still time for them to fight though… it could even during the countdown." Parker says.

Immediately there's more bets being taken on whether it'll happen before or after the clock strikes 12- including from Caspian.

"I thought you were spent?" Gabe asks him.

"You gotta have a stash for emergencies cuz." Caspian replies with a wink.

Gabe rolls his eyes and comes and sits down next to Score and I.

"You know, I do believe Caspian will be the first Weasley _not_ to work hard, and get everything."

"If only because his family will look out for him." I reply.

"Nah… he'll have plenty of witches for that."

"Think he'll have more than 6 or 7 kids then?"

"And have to share? No way. It's a bachelor's life for him. No kids."

The words no kids, makes me think about Score and I. We'd never be able to have kids either. At least none of our own. Unless… well unless we didn't stay together. But the thought of that makes my heart pang. But I always pictured another me running around one day. I mean, there are already three generations of people who sort of look like I do. Me, my dad, and my grandpa on my father's side.

"I… I suppose not having kids wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?" Score says.

And I look at him, and I realize he probably just had the same thought s as me.

"Well of course it isn't. And to be honest I'd be scared if he did have kids… probably leave them with a random witch and forget about them." Gabe adds smiling.

"All bets on a countdown fight are now over." James announces loudly.

"But I didn't get to bet this time," Lily complains.

"Fear not little sister. For now we're taking bets on the annual Countdown kiss."

"And thanks to Score, I'm not the most sought after one here." David adds smirking.

The annual Countdown Kiss has been around for as long as I can remember. Of course I didn't used to get involved when I was younger, but once I got into Hogwarts, participation became mandatory (you can thanks James for that). Since there are so many of us who are related around, it's not often we get to kiss when the clock strokes 12. So, every year there's always at least one of us inviting extra people to our party. And to keep it fair, only people you bring of the same sex count. If all of us guys just brought along a girl, more than likely we'd be the one to snog her. It's unfair advantage.

And we don't discriminate either. Young, old, short, tall, doesn't matter. As long as they aren't immediate family, and you get their first kiss of the night you win the pot on them.

"That's right, it Score' first New Year's with us. You better get yourself ready to be snogged boyo" James states while giving Score a wink.

I ignore the moment of jealousy- mostly because Score has repeatedly told me that he only tolerates James because he realizes James is part of the package deal of having my friendship. Otherwise he would've turned him into a slug already.

And while Score may have spent every Christmas with us since starting Hogwarts, he's never been here for New Years. Though I've told him plenty of times about what goes on.

"That's really quite unnecessary." Score manages to reply while getting paler.

By now the whole family knows what's happened. And a few of them have him heard him speak, during the course of today, but for those who haven't it's still sort of a 'wow' moment.

" 'Mazing, isn't ladies? And if you're lucky you might be the one to snog that lovely working mouth at midnight." James says taking advantage of the moment of silence that followed Score's words.

To my sudden horror, there's a mad bout of giggling that follows James words, and I realize that getting my snog with Score just got harder.

"What's the list this year?" Roxanne asks.

Roxanne has brought her friend Deanna Thomas with her, one of our fellow Gryffindors. But it's no secret that Paul has a thing for her, and I'm sure he's going to try his best to make sure he's her first kiss.

"Of course. Parker the reading of the names good sir." James says doing an over exaggerated bow.

"Staring from youngest to oldest (based on kids) The Longbottom's, the Scamander's, the Thomas's, and the Malfoy's."

I totally forgot about Score's dad, and grandparents. I look at Score hoping that he remembered to mention it to them before hand. But by the look of worry on his face, I'm guessing no.

"I forgot about your parents."

"Obviously…"

"And as for singles, Teddy's friend Lincoln or Lyonel or something like that is here again." James says.

Lyondell is Teddy's partner in crime (ironic seeing as they fight it) when pulling pranks on us. James is his favorite target.

"It's Lyondell." Parker corrects.

"Whatever. And of course Victoire's two friends Jenny and Pam are here."

Everyone starts smiling at James announcement of Pam. He tried to get her first kiss two years ago, but she pushed him on his arse and grabbed Jonathan instead.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin-" Parker continues.

"Yes, yes, all the boring Ministry folk that are friends with out parent's." James says.

"And last but not least-" Parker says/

"Me." David finishes with a simple small.

"So think hard witches and gentle wizards, there's a lot of Galleons to go around."

And with a flick of their wands tiny buckets appear in front of James and David with all our guests in names in front of them. And as people get up to place bets, I feel like I'm in trouble.

"So… not going to bet on me?" Score asks.

I look at him to tell him I can't, but I see that he's smirking.

"Now Score, that would be an unfair advantage." I say caching on.

"How so?"

"Well obviously I'm going to get your first kiss, we're best friends."

"All the more reason not to let you kiss me, if you ask me."

"That's why I didn't ask."

I was almost tempted to kiss him right then myself, but of course-

"Hey Scorpius, your pretty popular." Hugo yells.

We both glance in the direction of the set up tins, and Freddie is floating a tin that's already quite full with Galleons. I look at Score to tease him, and see that he's actually trying to look away from something else. I follow his quick glance and see Roxanne, Lily and Molly whispering, smiling and pointing in our direction from the corner.

Good Grief.

"I don't supposed there's a chance I could turn down a kiss?" He asks.

"Well of course you could." I reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about James and Pam?"

"But you said she went and grabbed Jonathan instead."

"Well I didn't say anyone would listen if you turned them down. There are galleons and bragging rights at stake man." I state.

"Then why not go for someone easier? Surely the Minister of Magic wouldn't mind giving his first kiss to one your cousins." Score asks.

"But where's the fun in that?" I say looking at him as if he nuts, "I mean Jon and Paisley usually take the easy road, and get an adult or one of the little kids. And even during my first new years I got Lily's little friend from her flying lessons, but James teased me all year about it."

"Fine… so who should I let snog me?"

"What?" I say surprised.

Is he insane?

"This way if you pick, you can't get mad. And I'll choose who you can pick, and I won't get mad."

"Oh… right…"

Once bets start being made there's always this sort of giddy tension in the room, as people start to plot out their plans. And I know anyone who's still enrolled at school with us is out. I don't want any of them to be able to tell the tell at school come next week. And Dominique is definitely out too- I've never trusted their Slytherin bond. Accepted? Yes. Trusted? No. While Victoire is beautiful in her own right, Dominique inherited her mum's looks to a tee- slight Veela charms included. No way would I give her a chance at Score.

And I don't want to set him up with a kid too young, not that he can't take James teasing, but I'd feel horrible if it were my fault. Aha…

"Renee."

"Renee?"

I see him glance around to the corner where Renee is at with the now larger crowd of Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Lily and Dominique.

"Yeah… why not. And I think it'll make her day."

"Is she even betting?"

"First time. She wanted to do it last year, but we told her she was too young. And then Louis went and promised her she could participate this year, for a bag of Bertie Bott's."

"She's 10." Score states.

"Not much younger than 11 actually." I remind him.

He seems to dwell on it, then nods his head.

"Fine. Now you." I say.

I just look around the room knowing whoever he picks I probably won't get to in time anyways.

"My grandmother." He says quickly.

"What?"

"I'm serious. You like my grandparents so much; it should be a piece of cake."

"But she's old-"

Score cuts me a 'you better not finish that sentence' look.

"Old… _er,_ older."

"Yes, but do you think anyone will tease you for managing to swindle the first kiss off my grandmother before Lucius Malfoy?"

"I…"

Well… when he puts it like that. It does sort of sound like an amazing feat.

"Alright, fine… I'll do it. Or at least I'll try."

"Good."

There's a moment of silence before another thought pops in my head.

"You know… one of my cousins may have bet on snogging your dad. Or could you imagine, even you granddad?"

I can't help but laugh at the look of disgust that crosses his face.

"Salazaar's socks Al, must you say things like that out loud?" He chastises.

"It was worth it to see your face." I reply laughing.

"Last chance to make your bets." David yells.

"What are you waiting for? Go bet." He says.

"What? You actually want me to put Galleons on it?"

"That is the point of all this isn't it?" He asks.

"But _you_ can't bet." I point out.

"Well I'm not a Potter or a Weasley. I can only be bet on. But you have a chance to actually get something out of this." He states.

"No offense to your grandma Score, but she's not the Malfoy I want to kiss at midnight."

I see him start to blush.

"Perhaps not, but if you can't get one Malfoy, take another."

I roll my eyes and make my way towards the betting station. I reach in my pocket and throw a Galleon into the empty Narcissa Malfoy pot.

"Score' gran? Come on Al, stop trying to do your pal a favor." James chastises.

"I'm not. You're not thinking the way I'm thinking."

"What are you talking about?"

"How many people will be able to say they snagged a kiss from Narcissa Malfoy before Lucius Malfoy?"

I see not only my brother's face tilt in sudden understanding, but the faces of David, Hugo, and Caspian as well. And I have a feeling this may backfire.

"I think ole Al here is on to something. My last Galleon goes to the lovely Score's Gran." Caspian says flicking a Galleon in with mine.

"I don't know…" Hugo says skeptically. "I still think she's too old for my blood."

"Right you are young Hugo, that's why you should leave this to us older blokes. I'm in." James says.

"What? But you can't really want to snog her." I say letting out stresses out sigh.

"As if you do." James remarks.

"Besides, other than Roxanne's friend there isn't anyone else I haven't kissed at least once." Caspian states.

It was only a matter of time before Caspian's antics and reputation caught up with me. Of course it was inevitable, all of us cousins at one time or another have been bitten by the post Caspian relationship dealings. I just always thought with him being so close to graduating I might make it unscathed.

"May the best man win little bro." James says.

"All bets are now officially done." David yells before I can protest.

Great. I cut all of them most infuriating look I can muster and walk back towards Score. I can see that Rose and Gabe are now next to him. And for a moment, I wonder if Rose has chosen Score as a possible snog.

"What's happened now?" she asks.

"Nothing. What's going on over here?"

I know I sound aggravated but I can't help it, in one hour it feels like everything has gone to shite.

"Woah… what's wrong Al?" Gabe quizzes.

I look at Scorpius who looks concerned, and I take a deep breath.

"Caspian and James have decided to go after my snogging choice."

"Is that all? Caspian put like five galleons in on Deanna, knowing how much Paul likes her." Rose says obviously annoyed by Caspian.

"So did James." Gabe adds.

"But she's understandable. There's no reason for them to want to try my choice."

"Who did you choose?"

At this I feel myself blush.

"Spit it out Al." Rose says.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" I say quickly.

I look at Score and wish I could just smack the smirk off his face.

"No… you're not serious." Gabe remarks.

"But why?"

And I tell them the same thing I told James and Caspian.

"You moron, when you say it like that, of course they jumped in." Rose yells.

"But she's older…" I say.

"Gonna have to agree with Rose this time Al. You appealed to their inner Gryffindors with all that 'brave enough' talk." Gabe adds.

I'm saved the trouble of having to apologize to Score for possibly having his grandma rushed by two of my hormone driven cousins by Grandpa Weasley walking in the attic.

"It's 11:30. Everyone's starting to get ready downstairs."

There's a rush as the little ones hurry to go first.

"Hey grandpa Weasley, are you gonna fight Score's grandpa?" Louis asks.

"Louis." Half the room yells.

"No children, I'm not. Though while I'm still… well I'm not particularly fond of him, times have changed. We're both a lot older and wiser about things then we were about then."

"But grandpa-"

"No buts. And if I hear anyone trying to start trouble, I'll tell your grandmother."

In the next moment he looked quite shocked as a bunch of people yelled 'pay up' to those around them. But grandpa's always been a good sport about our gambling.

"Should've known. What were the odds?" He asks.

"That you wouldn't fight? 5-1. But there were real close odds on the first hit being thrown right after the clock struck." Freddie answers while handing over a Galleon to his sister.

He chuckles.

"And did this wager take the place of the usual kissing one?"

"Heck no. All bets just closed." James answers.

"Ah… right. Guess I'll make sure we spread the word then. See you lot downstairs then."

And he leaves still smiling.

"This is the worst luck I've had in three years. I'll starve on the train ride back to school." James states.

"Actually, since the night's not over yet, it could actually turn out to be your worst night _ever_." Parker corrects.

Most of us laugh.

"Come on then. No point staying up here any longer. By now the mickey should have all of our parent's three sheets to the wind. And I for one can't wait to get a bit buzzed myself." Freddie says walking towards the door.

"Finally, firewhiskey…" Hugo says with a grin.

"Hugo, you just got off of punishment." Rose chastises following after him.

"Oh let him go…" Molly and Lily say following after her.

The rest of my cousins file out slowly, Score and I hanging back as slowly as possible until all their voices have faded and it's just us on the 2nd floor.

"Score I'm so sorry. I really should've realized James might think it was cool." I say still feeling guilty.

"I'm not worried. In fact, I'm quite sad to be honest."

"And why's that? I don't understand." I say, and I'm really truly confused.

"Because I won't get to see the dumbfounded look in James eyes when my grandmother slaps him one."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. How many times have I written to you about how quick her hands are to slap my fingers away from something?"

"But… this is different…"

"Yes, she'll have a warning." He says with quite the devious smile.

I can't help but start to laugh at his smile, until I realize something.

"But wait a minute… you were going to let me go to her."

"Well she wouldn't have smacked _you_."

"Really?"

"No… at least not hard in any event…"

"Score…"

But then we're kissing again. My lips parting quickly to allow his tongue greater access to my mouth. And then he's pushing me against the wall.

"Ow…" I say when my head hits.

"I'll make it up to you…"

And then we're kissing again. And then there are hands. One hand cupping my face, the other rubbing itself up and down my chest, every so often stopping at the nape of my neck. And then one of his fingers will ghost across my skin. When the finger leaves I feel goose bumps in their wake, and a chill run down my spine. And a moan escapes me. But it's captured in his mouth.

But my moan soon has company when one of his moans gets lost as well. And then that feeling from earlier that I tried to ignore, has made itself obviously known. I know this of course because I feel my erection graze his. And I finally push him away from me/

His lips are redder than I've ever seen them. Then again so is his face

"What happened?" I ask worriedly.

"You're asking me? You're the one that stopped us." He replies, while running a hand through his hair.

"Oh… it's just we should really get out of the hallway, anyone could see us."

He looks at me oddly.

"What?"

"Does that…? I mean would that bother you? Someone seeing us?" He asks.

"Not really."

And it's true. I've just never been the kind of person who's afraid to be myself… except when I was worried about being in Slytherin. But that's it.

"Then who cares?" He asks.

"It's just… well we were getting pretty er… serious."

I can't help but glance down at my own pants this time- which are still slightly tented.

"So you are afraid?" He says ignoring my reason.

"No Score… I just thought maybe we should go some place more comfortable then the 2nf floor landing. Are you afraid, and that's why you keep asking me?"

"Don't be daft… come on then."

And he's walking down the stairs before I can say more. I follow after him and see him stop on the first floor landing and stop outside my room. I took to locking it since that last James incident.

"Look, its okay if you're not completely ready to tell people. I don't care." I say seriously.

"I don't' care… we can tell all the people in the world."

"Then why the short temper?" I quiz.

He's quiet for a moment, and he won't look my way. I cup his face and make him look at me.

"Tell me Score. I think I know why, but I like that we can talk now. And I know how good it feels to get things off your chest."

He glares at me, but I know he'll talk in a moment. And he does.

"I've just made them so happy. I don't think telling them there only chance at another heir has pretty much vanished because he's a poof will keep them staying happy."

And he looks so upset that I'm almost tempted to forget all this. But my mouth is talking before I can stop it.

"The thing I've learned about parents over the years Score, and as you know there's a lot of parent's here to choose from," I start.

He stops looking completely upset, and a smile starts to form.

"But yeah, what I've learned is… they're usually happy, when their kids are happy. They really are a simple kind of person."

"But this is major Al. Malfoy's have a long lineage of male dominance to uphold." He replies looking a bit less upset.

"And what says male dominance better then a two boy relationship?" I ask smirking.

"Seriously, Al."

"Look Score I know what I'm talking about. And you know I'm right, because I'm always right. So how about we just cut out the middle man and relax inside?" I say nodding my head towards my room door.

He sighs, but smiles afterwards.

"You're completely off your rocker sometimes, you know that right?" He asks.

"You wouldn't like me if I weren't."

This time I initiate the kiss pulling his face towards mine until our lips meet. And I don't know hoe long we stood like that just kissing, but it was entirely too short.

And that's mostly because that's how our families found us.

* * *

*Blenheim Stalk is an actual JK Rowling creation. He's found in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He's the author of a book called Muggles Who Know (or something like that I don't have the book) and it was published in 1972. So I figured if he alive now, which should be 2021 (going on 2022) he'd probably be pretty old… hopefully old enough that's he'd be going a bit senile, lol.

A/N- Oh dear, they've been found out… well it was only a matter of time with the way they were just snogging all over the place, wasn't it? And what about the night in general? For some reason I can see the Next Gen betting on everything, and the girls always winning of course, lol.

On a sad note, even though I'm still typing, I can see the end of this story. About 4 to 5 more chapters… more or less… :(

But thanks for following me through this far. And I hope I won't disappoint. Oh, and I meant to get this up earlier, but my computer is on a slow path to technical hell... this is going up by the power of an I Touch... not easy... *stupid tiny touch sceen buttons)*

Later Days! And Happy New Year. Hope it's blast. :)


	12. The First Son of a

A/N- Sorry this couldn't get up sooner, but my computer is officially shot to technical hell. Luckily I'm at my cousins, so even though it's not Friday anymore it's still very early Saturday and hopefully you'll see this update in your morning email check and it'll make you feel better than a late friday one. Also I meant to ask at the end of last chapter what people would think of a special guest POV for this chapter, but since I didn't I just hope you like it... I really couldn't choose who to use so I thought, well why not so and so?

Disclaimer- Do not own this story. Heck technically I don't even own a working computer at the moment... ah, how the fates play games...

**The First Son of a...**

**About 7 months later...**

**James POV**

"Woah…" Freddie stated.

"Wicked…" Hugo added.

"Bloody Brilliant… Ow…" I exclaimed before feeling a stinging.

I rubbed the back of my head furiously.

"Language James." Mum stated from behind me.

Well what is a bloke supposed to say when standing inside the gates of the one and only Malfoy Manor? A place that's not only notorious for it's beauty, but for it's not so beautiful history as well. I mean a moment ago outside the gate it just looked like a simple House with acres of unkempt grass. But when you walk in the gates and pass through the charms, the place is huge.

Its three floors easy. And about as wide as three Great Halls. And the grass is… splendid. And trust me, a bloke like me doesn't say splendid too much. You can smell it, that and the dozens of types of flowers scattered about.

"Ooh, it's so pretty" Lily and Molly squeal somewhere over to my right.

Ah, yes, and they have peacocks. Bright blue ones, and white albino ones as well.

"Oh hail Scorpius… you are now the man…"

There's a ton of giggles, as everyone looks at Hugo who's just bowed at the feet of Score.

"What are you on about?" Al asks looking annoyed.

"He's got his own Quidditch field… look…" Hugo says pointing into the distance.

And yes, out in the distance, after stepping over a bit, you can make out the unmistakable sight that is the six golden rings that represent all things Quidditch. At once Freddie and I join Hugo on the ground.

"Score… whatever bad thing I've ever done to you, or ever thought about doing to you was wrong. I hope that you can forgive me, and have mercy on my little Quidditch loving soul…" I say bowing at his feet, hands up pulling on his shirt.

"For Merlin's sakes, get up James…" Mum voice states amidst the laughter.

"Actually… that's new…" Score says.

He looks up at his dad.

"Noticed it have you?" Score's dad says in an amused voice with a matching expression upon his face, "It's your birthday gift from your grandfather… thought you might appreciate it…"

"Dad, can I have a Quidditch pitch too, for my birthday?" Hugo immediately asks his dad.

"Not bloody likely…" Uncle Ron says not even trying to hide his laughter.

"Do you like it?" Score's dad asks him.

"Yeah…" Score says nodding happily.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that. Now let's go, your grandmother is waiting."

"Where?"

"You better not let your grandmother hear you've forgotten proper hosting etiquette."

"Oh yeah…"

And he starts to look up towards the gigantic house and then waves. Most of us look up to see Mrs. Malfoy standing in the door way. Immediately I yell-

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy…"

Though I'm still a bit too far away to be sure, I can swear Mrs. Malfoy smiles at me.

"Ow… mum that hurts…"

Mum has grabbed me by the ear and is pulling it quite hard.

"James Sirius Potter, I swear if you cause that woman anymore grief I will cut your tongue out your mouth and send it Hogwarts to be used as a Potions ingredient."

"Ok… alright, alright… I was just saying hello, mum…" I reply in my one of my most innocent voices.

"Let him go Gin…" Dad says.

Mum gives me one more scathing look before letting go. I had hoped she'd be one of the parents who wouldn't decide to stay the weekend, but no such luck. Of course I should have expected that after what happened back at the of New Year's Eve Party.

**--Flashback—Flashbaxk--Flashback--**

David and I had just asked Uncle George where the muggle party favors were at, and he answered with his wife. And so we trotted over to Aunt Ang, and she said that she'd unshrunken them in the dining room, just before mum had grabbed her in for the Quidditch talk, and she'd forgotten all about them at once.

Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies, while Aunt Ang played for the Caerphilly Catapults. When talk of Professional Quidditch is going on both women will immediately drop whatever they're doing (a list including multiple meals, wands, and in one case a soon to be even more damaged child) and go talk of it.

So then David and I were headed towards the Dining Room when Gabe and Rose walked over to us.

"Where are you two going?" Rose quizzed in that nosy way she always does.

"To go get the muggle favors. Aunt Ang left them in the dining room.

"You might as well come and help. If she had to shrink them, who knows how many boxes they've brought this year." David adds.

Every year more and more boxes show up. It used to be because the family kept getting bigger, but now it's really just because there's so much to choose from that Uncle George and Aunt Ang by a bunch of everything. Uncle George gives away the extras with purchases.

Anyways, the four of us walked out of the living room and into the foyer and see dad, mum and Score's dad heading up the stairs.

"Hey, where's the party?" I asked.

They stopped and look back at us.

"Al and Score didn't come down, and were concerned that something might've happened to them."

"They were right behind all of us when we came down the stairs." Gabe stated.

"Well you guys all entered but they didn't." Dad replied.

"Oh please, they're probably planning a way for Al to get to his New Year's kiss before I do." I explained.

"New Year's Kiss?" Score's dad asked.

"Oh er… every year the kids search out for anyone who's not a relative to try and get their first New Year's kiss… it's become their little tradition." Dad supplied looking faintly embarrassed.

"A tradition they bet on, no less." Mum added giving me a look.

As if _I_ had started this. Teddy and Victoire started this. And then Jonathan, and Dominique, and Paisley.

"And if I were you Mr. Malfoy I'd, be on the look out. There were more than a few Galleons on you." I told Score's dad.

"Don't worry Draco, it's usually only a kiss on the cheek. Only the boys get a bit enthused."

"Ha, you've forgotten about Dominique." I said with a smile.

Mum only shook her head at us, and continued up the stairs. But just as she's about to step on the top step she stopped, mouth agape.

"Gin?" Dad offered.

Dad and Score's dad reached the top of the steps first. Dad looks sort of surprised, but not really… it's a very common look in my house, sorry if I can't describe it properly. It's like when Mums told him something I've done, he gets this sort of surprised look like '_how did he do that?_', but at the same time he know its _me_, and that I'm really quite capable of anything. It's _that _look. And Score's dad only started shaking his head before he put a hand up and started rubbing his temple. And I'm sure Mum is about two seconds from crying.

So I of course I had no idea what to expect as I broke through to see what they were looking at. But I sure had a ready comment anyways-

"I guess we know who'll be snogging Score at midnight then."

Of course immediately my brother and Score broke apart. Al already looking as if he were thinking of a way of explaining the whole thing. And Score's face was doing a disappearing act. It was going from very red (which is a magical feat in itself considering the kid is always pale) to pale, to very pale.

"James… that's enough…"

I looked at Dad's face and could see he looks more curious than anything.

"I can explain." Al says at once.

"There's nothing to explain Al." Dad said simply, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Really? Because I'm sure I can make something up." Al replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. And David started doing the same beside me.

"It's not funny." Mum yelled turning around to face me, "You shouldn't laugh at them. It doesn't mean a thing… no one cares that… that they're-"

"That were poufs?" Al finished.

And I notice that he's grabbed Score's hand in his. Great Gryffindor's Ghost.

"Don't call yourselves that." Mum sayid looking back at Al seriously. Her tears were running over and down her cheek. "Don't you _ever_ call yourselves that. If you call yourselves that… than other people will think its okay too. And there's nothing wrong with it… nothing wrong with you…"

I'm not sure if mum is saying it to convince them or herself. But Dad notices how upset she is and wraps his arms around her, and leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"No. There's not." He confirmed.

"So you don't mind that we're pou-" At started.

"Don't" Mum said lifting her head from out of Dads arms.

"Right, so you don't mind that we're gay then? That Score and I like each other?" He reiterated.

Something about what Al has just said rubs me the wrong way. But I watched as Dad shakes his head, and then a moment later mum does too.

"No son… besides, it's really not news." Dad replied. And then he looked at Score's dad, "Do you mind Draco?"

For the first time I looked in Scorpius's direction and see that he looked really worried. And he's never looked worried about anything for the most part. Not even when Al would warn him of one of my pranks.

"No… though I must admit seeing my son kiss his _boy_ best friend _twice_ in less than a week is a bit unsettling." Score's dad remarked.

"So it was you who saw us," Score said in that way people sound when they realize something, "in St. Mungo's when we were leaving?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't say anything?" Score asked looking at his Dad.

"No son, I didn't. I always thought it should be something you said to me on your own, and in your own way."

"Wait a minute… so is everyone saying that they already thought we were gay?" Al said in a very Johnny come lately sort of way.

And I get that annoying feeling again of something rubbing me the wrong way.

"I may not admit too much about you being like Ron, but you definitely took after him in the romance department son," Dad says with a smile.

"Yes… you're as thick as a troll." Mum added with a bit of a teary smile.

"And I was aware of my sons feeling towards you Al, yes. In fact my mother and father pointed it out. It had to do with the way he wrote about you in the letters he sent them." Draco's dad replied.

Al and Score look at each other in shock. And then just for good measure-

"It was noticeable." Rose said with a smile.

"Kind of obvious." Gabe added with his annoying smirk.

"Bloody annoying at times actually…" David said with a grin.

Then everyone looked at me.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice anything?" Mum quizzed.

"Maybe he didn't mum. I'm sure he would've taken the mickey out of me all the time, if he really thought I was gay." Al said giving me a look.

And I must admit I actually felt a bit hurt. And I wondered if this was what Dad meant with all that lark about Al being able to trust me? But then I got the weird feeling and it hit me-

"No." I replied seriously.

"No? Don't tell me both of my sons have turned into Ron?" Mum asked, looking briefly stricken.

"I mean… well yes I noticed as much about him and Score, but I never considered him… _gay._" I explained.

"That doesn't make any sense James." Rose stated.

I breathed a sigh.

"I mean I know the… term or word or whatever is _gay_, but when I look at Al and Score, I don't see two guys-"

"Hey" they both said.

And now mum was giving me a look.

"Let me finish. I don't see two blokes, I just see my brother and his best friend. Al and Score. You get what I'm saying?" I asked.

Everyone's looking at me as if I've gone mental.

"Look, mum and dad, you guys like each other right?" I asked them.

They smiled at each other and laughed.

"Why yes son… I do believe after about 18 years of marriage we might just like each other." Dad replied while squeezing mums shoulders.

"Okay then, so mum likes dad and dad likes mum. It just so happens that Dad is a guy, and Mum is a girl. To me I think Al likes Score. And Score likes Al. But they just happen to be two guys. All that gay stuff makes it seem like there are a bunch of guys involved. But it's not. It's just Al and Score…"

And I really hoped that they had gotten my point by then, because I didn't know any other way to explain it.

"James… that was actually a nice thing you said." Rose said first.

"And about his brother of all people." Gabe added.

"I'm s shocked too." David remarked.

"Yeah well… it's true…" I said not liking all the warm looks everyone was giving me, it was actually making _me_ feel all warm.

And the next thing I know my brother has let go of Scorpius's hand and has stepped towards me.

"Thanks big bro…" He says and hugs me.

I managed to let myself hug him back. And of course I try to do this as quickly as possible because displays like this will surely start off mum-

"Oh, my sons are growing up."

And the next thing I know mum has captured us both in a hug.

"Okay mum, it's alright. It's not a big deal. Let us go." Both Al and I stated.

And now we're both trying to escape from her grip. Eventually dad pulls her off of us with a smile on his face.

"I think that's enough of this. But if you two" and he looks at Score and Al, "could possibly now join everyone else in the living room that would be great."

"Oh… sure thing dad. And thanks for understanding." Al said looking relieved.

"No problem son. Besides… if it's not too weird to say, you've made a fine choice…"

And of course dad started going extremely red.

"I think so too." My brother responded looking at Score fondly.

Gag me…

"Thank you too father. I was afraid I'd ruin all the happiness I just gave you by telling you." Score said walking over to his dad.

"Son, I'm happy as long as you're happy." Score's dad replied.

And I saw Score look at Al, who only nodded in an '_I told you so'_ way.

"Plus I think I like James explanation a bit more… Just Score and Al…" Score's dad stated.

"I believe he said, 'Just Al and Score." Dad replied with a grin.

"Don't be daft Harry; Scorpius's name obviously sounds better first."

"Oi… enough already… I'm going to get the boxes we were supposed to get." I said now fed up with the whole thing.

And I walked off down the stairs ignoring the laughs behind me. By the time I reached the boxes David, Gabe and Rose are walking in the dining room behind me. There are six big boxes David and I each carred two while Gabe and Rose carried one.

For the next 10 minutes we handed our party favors and helped Uncle George set up. Every now and then I glanced in my brother's direction. He and Score weren't holding hands anymore but if you couldn't notice the obvious change in their body language you'd have to be blind. Plus I'd caught a piece of mum telling everyone what happened on the staircase.

"One minute to go everybody" Granddad yelled.

I looked at David.

"God speed. Good Luck. And see you in the New Year." I said as we punched hands.

"The same to you."

Every year we separated for our separate snogee's. He's been trying to land a snog with Dominique for the past three years. But she's avoided him swiftly and without much effort. Last year was the closest year he got to her, after hiding out under one of the tables for the majority of the night. When the countdown started, and the lights were dimmed, the plan was to get out and head straight for her, hopefully catching her off guard.

Of course he'd forgotten he was still a target himself, and as soon as he got within two feet of Dominique (a new record at the time) Paisley (who'd stationed herself next to Dominique we'd later learn) grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and snogged him soundly as the clock struck.

The look on his face was priceless. Not that he complained, Paisley was a bit of a know it all, but she was beautiful. However, she had always treated him like she didn't have a watch. In other words, she treated him like didn't have the time of day. And then it was over so quick (in his words) that he swears he didn't even have a chance to enjoy it properly.

Anyhoo, as he left I decided to weigh my options. I've been laying out the ground work by letting everyone know I'm going for Pam, but that was really just my ploy so I could get Jenny.

But then mine eyes landed on Mrs. Malfoy. I looked at my brother who was still standing very close to Score, and giving Molly and Lily dirty looks. And then I looked for Caspian, and he was caught up with Deanna. I didn't see Paul anywhere, but he was the craftiest Gryffindor, out of all of us.

And so I decided on Mrs. Malfoy. Who, was still engaged in discussion with that Lisa Turpin lady from Aunt Hermione's office. But Mr. Malfoy was standing ever close, engaged in a conversation with Uncle Bill.

"10, 9, 8…"

Everyone started counting and the lights dimmed. I scooted my way through the crowd along with other people.

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

I was only about two steps away, seemingly eyeing Mrs. Turpin (momentarily realizing she wasn't so bad herself…)

"3, 2…"

And then I was right in front of Mrs. Malfoy's shocked face.

"1. Happy New Year" People shouted.

And with all the daring my Gryffindor spirit enterprises, I reached out grabbed Mrs. Malfoy by her wrist, pulled her towards me dipped her low (like they do in those crazy dancing scenes in muggle flicks) and said-

"May I have the first kiss?"

And I snogged Mrs. Malfoy.

Not cheek. Not forehead. All lips.

And then I felt the burn on my face of her hand. And I immediately raised her back up and rubbed my face.

"How dare you?" she asked looking more than slightly disgraced.

I only caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy's face- he had an eyebrow raised, but otherwise looked unbothered; before I heard mum's voice-

"James Potter."

And of course I took off at a run. But as always I was cornered (no thanks to Caspian who was mad that Paul had somehow gotten Deanna's kiss), and dragged by the ear back to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mum quizzed still pulling my ear.

"Ow… I'm sorry… really sorry… Ow…"

"What else?"

"And I apologize, if I may have upset you, or startled you, or ruined you night in any way… it was very rude of me... Ow… what?"

She kept twisting my ear in all directions, how did she expect a bloke to get out a properly apology in that type of pain?

"And?"

_And?_

"And I was inconsiderate… and I really didn't mean anything by it, _honest…_"

It was at this moment that I looked fully into her eyes, hoping she would say that my words were good enough so that my mum would stop pulling my ear- I was beginning to think Uncle George was lucky to only have one. No way would anyone think of pulling the only one he had left.

Mrs. Malfoy looked down at me (I was squirming in a very hunched back way) and then sighed.

"I trust you've learned something from all this?" she asked.

"Yes… loads… I learned loads…" I said quickly.

"Very well then. He's free to go. No harm done in the long run." She said offering my mother a smile.

"You're too kind Narcissa. And thank you for not being mad."

"Think nothing of it. Just boyish fun. Draco got into it all the time."

"I just hope he hasn't ruined your evening." Mum offered, still playing the role of concerned hostess.

"Not at all. However, if you're agreeable, that steak and kidney pie was quite delicious, you wouldn't happen to have a written down recipe would you?"

"Oh, of course. Come along then."

And I watched as they walked away, still furiously rubbing my own ear. That is until I heard a cough. I looked up to see Mr. Malfoy staring down at me. Oh shite… I'd forgotten about him.

"A very brave thing you accomplished tonight." He said.

"Yeah, well you know us Gryffindor's…" I said lightly.

"Indeed. Keep up the good work then." He said while nodding at me and started to walk by.

I was in shock.

"You mean, you're not mad?"

At this he actually smirked- the same smirks as Scorpius's.

"Though it is unbecoming to have ones wife's first kiss stolen from him, I do believe the aftermath was entertaining enough to make up for it. Quite the squirmer aren't you?"

He said still smirking. I could feel myself turning red.

"And," he said and he took a quick look around, "to be quite honest, I'm sure it flattered the old dear."

"What?"

"Narcissa may have acted the part of being shamed, but such attention hasn't been paid to her in such a way by a youth in quite some time. To be quite honest she probably enjoyed it."

"So again I ask, aren't you mad?"

He actually laughed. It was short, but it was rich.

"No. My wife's happiness is important to me. And if a kiss from an adolescent has made her day, then far be it for me to … how does the saying go? Ah, yes, rain on her parade." he said smirk still firmly in place, and then added "Happy New Year."

And he walked away.

**--End Flashback—End Flashback-- End Flashback--**

Yes, after that night, there's no way Mum wouldn't have been one of the people to stay the night. First to keep an eye on Al. She may have accepted his oneness with Score (that's the way most of the family refers to their relationship) but she won't give them more than a minute's peace if she knows they're alone. Poor sods. And second, to make sure I don't harass Mrs. Malfoy… of course harassment would be Mums words, not mine.

Anyways, were here at this enormous Manor for a giant sleepover weekend at Score's house to celebrate his 16th birthday. Everyone was a little wary at first about so many kids being in this mammoth mansion, so a few of our parents volunteered to stay as well. Those parents being my mum, Uncle George, Teddy and to everyone's surprise Aunt Hermione. Though dad, Uncle Ron and Uncle Bill are here to see us off.

Anyways I look back up at the Manor and any trace of a smile I thought I saw on Mrs. Malfoy were gone now. Not to be deterred we all walk up the long path towards the house. Upon reaching, Mrs. Malfoy is indeed smiling once again, but that's probably only because she's in hostess mode.

"Welcome everyone to Malfoy Manor."

"Wow…" Multiples of us said.

And that pretty much described it. Of course the only thing we were looking at was a spiraling grand staircase in the middle of a foyer much bigger than the one in my housed, but still, you could tell the place would be collosal.

"It looks different" Uncle Ron says.

Aunt Hermione immediately elbowed him.

"Yes, well we redecorate every couple of years or so." Score's dad said simply.

"It's lovely." Mum said looking around.

"Thank you. But this is just the entry way. There's much more to see of course. Over on the left is a sitting room, and then further in a bigger room for events and the like. On the right through there, is the dining area and then it leads to the kitchens." Mrs. Malfoy said pointing in the various directions as she talked.

"Kitchens? As in with an s?" Hugo asked.

"Why yes. It was long ago decided that the house elves should have their own space to cook. Of course, now it's actually a bonus, what with them being required to have their own space." She stated with an actual genuine smile in Aunt Hermione's direction. "We have food and drinks waiting upstairs, but I assumed you'd all want to put your bags down in your rooms first."

"Food where?" Freddie and Hugo asked.

"Calm down, honestly." Aunt Hermione chastised, while the rest of laughed.

"By all means then," and we all looked up, for now standing at the top of the stairs where a long banister going across the landing stood Mr. Malfoy, "we must show them where they sleep. It does not do well to have guests hungry."

He looked very regal standing up there. His right hand lay on the banister, his left gripping the famous Malfoy walking stick.

"Well then, if everyone will join Lucius at the top of the stairs… we can have everyone settled in shortly."

Not everyone is here at the Malfoy house. Victoire gave birth two months ago, and now that school is over, Aunt Fleur wants to show off her grand daughter (Dora) to see her parents. So most of Uncle Bill's family is going to France for a week. But Renee wanted to stay here with us. So Gabe volunteered to stay behind so his sister could stay as well. His reasoning being that he'd already seen his grandparents (he stays with them during his Easter break) and he had no inclination to watch all the women fawn over his niece.

And Jonathan is working with Uncle Charlie and couldn't get off. Paisley is away on some Ministry function or another. Parker and Caspian were both supposed to be here originally, but both backed out. Parker, because Aunt Ang (who still does scouting for the Catapults) got Parker a tryout on her old team as Keeper. And Caspian got mad because he'd been playing Quidditch his 2nd year (as a beater) and didn't get scouted by anyone. Plus he'd been Captain for Gryffindor for the last two years. And while we won last year, we finished third this year (we had to replace 3 players). But Parker only started playing for Ravenclaw two years ago as Keeper (after he could finally drop some classes after taking his OWLS), and was getting a shot. They had a fight on the train ride home and haven't spoken to each other since. Caspian still could've come, but he's being a jerk. He may be my role model (girl wise that is) but he should be happy for Parker.

And the adults decided that only us kids in Hogwarts should go, so all the little ones couldn't come either. A point Renee argued as saying that since she was going to Hogwarts in the fall that should include her.

So that leaves, Freddie, Rose, Al, Roxanne, Paul, Molly, Lily, Hugo, Gabe, Renee and myself. Plus David.

We reach the top of the steps and were in small hall way. I look and see that there doesn't seem to be any sort of steps that lead up to another floor. We all look at Mr. Malfoy.

"Ah, just a bit of information. On the opposite end of this hall are two lavatories. Usually they're unisex, but for the purposes of this weekend we've designated the one on your right for the ladies, and the on the right for us gents. Should anyone try to enter the one not for their gender they will meet a nasty shock."

Glances were exchanged, as everyone probably thought of what it could be. I saw Score whisper something into Al's ear and they both grinned.

Gross.

"Now if you proceed forward we can see the rest of the Manor." He said pointing to a wall behind him.

"Father…" Score's dad said with a smirk.

Mr. Malfoy managed to look truly perplexed before turning behind him.

"Ah how forgetful of me. One moment, if you will."

And then, like a Hogwarts ghost, he walked through the wall behind him.

"He's dead…" Hugo said looking shocked.

"Don't be stupid little brother… they've obviously got an enchantment on the wall. Like the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾'s."

And right on time to prove her point the wall faded and Mr. Malfoy stood there looking smug.

"You mean this whole time you let us think Dad was so cool because he had a Diagon Alley entrance, and you've had a Platform entrance in your house?" Al asked as he hit Score in the arm.

"Watch it prat, I didn't think it was a big deal. Besides, it's hardly ever sealed." Score replied.

"Ooh, lover's spat…" I said.

"Oh shut it James." Al replied.

"Yes, do shut it James." Mum added.

"Look at all the food…" Hugo said immediately taking attention away from me.

We all looked into the room. Ther wree multiple tables set up with a variety of different foods on each of them.

"I hope everyone's brought an appetite. Draco mentioned that the young lads at the very least seemed to have a healthy appreciation for food." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Boy do we…" Freddie said stepping towards a table.

"Slow down son, not that I'm not eager to join you, but we've got an agenda to follow." Uncle George said, while he threw Freddie's dropped bag at him.

"Then let us depart. Narcissa."

Mrs. Malfoy walked to the front of our crowd, and started talking. I of course was paying raot attention.

"We weren't sure how to split the rooms up, but we thought we'd leave the children in the West wing and the adults in the East. They're not far from each other, but it would still allow everyone to enjoy the company of their peers."

Everyone nodded and spoke agreement.

"And of course everyone is free to wander the house as they please, if for any reason someone would need to speak to their child or parent feel free to go."

There was more nodding and agreement. Of course I had no intention of seeing mum at all if the titanic sized manor was anywhere as big as I thought it was.

"Excellent. Adults, I'll be showing you the East wing. And Lucius and Draco will be escorting the children to the west wing. When all your bags are settled, just make your way back towards here, and we can all eat."

There was a parting of the ways as our parents went right and we left. I saw Al glance at the Floo that we passed just as we headed up some steps, and I realized that this was probably where everything had happened with Score's mum- who still hadn't been caught yet.

As we reached the top of the stairs I saw a long hallway with multiple doors on either side.

"There 7 available rooms in all on this wing. This forst room," and he gestured to the door on his very left, "Is my son's study. And while I've been told breaking into study's seems to be a past time for some of you, you will find no such luck here. But of course we invite you to try."

And he only smirked as his eyes passed over David and I.

"There's a lavatory at the end of the hall, equipped with two showers, a bath, and a hot tub. Though in three of the rooms there are also readily equipped lavatories as well."

The girls all nodded in appreciation. And I had a feeling all of us blokes would be lined up outside the outer loo come morning.

"However you wish to… arrange yourselves we've left up to you. If you would all like to sleep in one room, that is fine. If you wish to split is as such that you're in pairs, that will be fine as well."

"Dibs on a room with James."

"Dibs on a room with David."

"As if anyone else would want to stay with you two." Molly said.

In my most diginified manner, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Benji. Dehlia." He said.

And there was a single crack as two house elves appeared.

"Yes they are well paid to _all _of the Miss Weasley's." Mr. Malfoy said at once.

All the girls only smiled, and blushed.

"If there is a snack you may require, a drink you wish to indulge, a game you would like to play, they will kindly assist you. So as to not worry about calling the same one, Benji you will service the young Masters, and Dehlia will service the young Misses."

Both elves only bowed kindly at their names.

"Have I forgotten anything Draco?"

"Only about the new field."

"Yes, Itrust you saw it Scorpius?"

"Yes Grandfather it's great. Thank you."

"Excellent. I had them rush it a bit, what with the sleepover, but with so many people around it was only fitting for it to be ready."

"So we can play on it then?" I asked.

"Of course."

"We don't have our brooms."

"No worries, it's fully stocked. I was riding on of the Firefly's just the other day."

"A Firefly? A real Firefly?" Hugo asked.

I had one. So did, Al. But Aunt Hermione refuses to let Uncle Ron indulge Hugo and Rose with expensive brooms.

"Firelfy's and Cleansweep 14's"

"I think I feel faint." Hugo said fanning himself.

"Then I suppose you should put your bag downs, and get down to Lunch."

And with that there was a mad dash to get rooms. Unsurprisingly, Molly, Roxanne, Rose and Lily snagged two of the three rooms with a loo. And Al and Score got the last one. Prats.

But David and I took the room right across from Score's dad office. I figure that'll give us the best chance of figuring a way in there anyways.

"Last one downstairs is a Quidditch loser." Hugo's voice yells.

And as I run to make sure I'm not a loser (or a starving man cause Hugo will actually eat all the food in his path) I can't help but think this will be the best weekend ever.

* * *

A/N- So how was it? Not terrible I hope. I actually enjoyed James POV a lot more than I thought I would. And this time I won't forget to ask, especially since everyone seems to like how I've written Lucius.

Do you think you might like to see a small POV from Lucius (not a whole chapter like this)?

I don't think it would be next chapter, but the one after. Next chapter will probably be back to Score and Al. And next chapter will definitely be… I'll just say… interesting…

Later days! :)


	13. What Two Much Fun Gets You

A/N- Yikes, what's it been like 3? 4? weeks? The horror… I'm so sorry, but my computer is officially kaput... excuse me. KAPUT. Capitol letters makes a better statement. And this is severely unbeta'd. That doesn't mean it's unreadable, it just means the grammar and such may be much worse than usual... please forgive me... I just wanted to give you guys something, then keep leaving you with nothing.

Most people were amused by James POV, but it seemed once was enough, lol. It's cool. It was a one time thing for him, I promise. Back to Al and Score this chapter. And by the way this chapter gets a little... personal... not M or anything, just thought you should know...

Disclaimer- I don't own anything these days, I swear. I just take great pleasure in trying to make an interesting story out of characters I didn't have to create, lol.

Recap (cuz let's face it, it's been a while)- Al and Score were discovereed by their parents. James thprughly kissed Mrs. Malfoy (with a smirk from Mr. Malfoy afterwards), Rose and David are a secret item, and it's now the end of their 5th school year and are staying at Score's house for his birthday weekend... whoo... hope that was helpful...

--

**What Two Much Fun Gets You**

**Al's POV**

"Score were doing this more often."

"Definitely, at least 8 times a year."

"Make than 10 Hugo."

"What about school? There's no way we could do this that often."

"Summers, Holidays, Hogsmeade weekends-"

"Hogsmeade weekends? They won't let us come to Score's house, you dope."

"Then we'll make it Malfoy weekends… then Score's popularity will blast through the roof."

It's official. James is off his rocker.

"I always knew you were a daft one James. And your last statement just proves it." Score stated while shaking his head.

We were all headed towards our rooms after quite the afternoon. First that Lunch in the living room- well the upstairs living room. And then after waiting a while- about 5 minutes, we all jumped up for a big game of Quidditch. Even mum, Uncle George and Score's Dad played. Uncle Ron wanted to play, but Aunt Hermione reminded him that he '_couldn't stay over with us, because he had such important work to do'_. In other words she used his own words against him.

After playing for what only seemed liked minutes it was dark out and Mrs. Malfoy had sent a house elf to fetch us and tell us Dinner was ready. And what a dinner it was… I'd tell you what it was, except it was bunch of stuff I can't pronounce. But I was assured it wasn't anything like sheep's intestine's or cow's foot, or anything else a bloke shouldn't be eating. Anyway, it was delicious. And then there was cake, tarts and ice cream for desert.

And as if all that wasn't enough, Score' dad took us over to the stables where he keeps his flying creatures for his business, and took us all on Palomino carriage rides. It was a blast seeing Britain from up high. Only problem was that James decided to jump in the carriage with Score, David, Rose and I. As if it weren't obvious that we all could've used a James free moment while riding in the night sky.

According to David, James is of the opinion that Mum never leaves Score and I a moment's peace, and he really does feel bad about it. Of course the problem there is just the fact that if he knows mum never leaves us a moments peace might mean… I don't know… mean he's always around too bloody much as well?

Or maybe that's just me?

And on the David and Rose side, in what turned out to be a big night for all during last New Year's, Rose snagged David's first kiss. Much to my relief… I mean happiness. Anyways, taking a page out of Paisley's book Rose positioned herself near Dominique as well (but not too close, those two aren't exactly best cousins) but instead of surprising him, she merely stepped in his path. According to her, she left it up to him. If you ask him, he wasn't going for Dominique at all this year, Rose was his intention the whole time. No matter what you believe (and if you don't want a punch in the arm from Rose, you'll believe her) they snogged. And they've been doing so ever since.

In secret of course. If a secret means only Score, Molly, Roxanne, Lily, and I know. David is still deathly afraid the rest of the boys in the family will kill him. And Rose being the genius she is… agreed.

Back to the present, for the most part the day had been great, and now we were all headed towards our respective rooms for the night.

"Night cousins." James yelled as he and David hit their room first.

"Night."

And so it went, all of us cousins saying good night's until Score and I were the last ones in the hallway. Score had immediately pulled me with him towards his own bedroom, when the race for rooms began. Besides thanking the gods for the fact that he had his own loo, I was grateful for the distance. Hopefully, we'd be able to hear anything before someone came barreling into our room, unannounced.

And believe me, I'm sure mum is going to try her hardest to do so. While David and Rose have their own secret issues, Score and I aren't exactly having much better time either. While our relationship isn't exactly a secret at school, it isn't exactly broadcast either. We haven't changed our routine any, we still hung out as often as possible. We still had to deal with our house rivalries- including the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. While he's always beaten me, I finally caught it this time. Of course Slytherin would crush Ravenclaw in the final game and win the cup, but still. But going around snogging each other wasn't something we were just ready to advertise yet.

Though there was one thing different. Very different. Score's speaking. He didn't do it immediately. Which I was pissed about to be honest. And don't get me started that he decided to break the vow in his Transfiguration class- a class I don't have with him. When I had to hear it through Derrick, who heard it through Eric, who heard through, Roger, who heard it through Score's mouth… I nearly exploded on the spot.

Of course hearing about the subsequent fainting of Professor Boot afterwards greatly calmed me down… and made me laugh. And of course people wanted to know what happened that made him speak, but he'd clam up all over again, and just like how they eventually stopped asking why he didn't talk, they stopped asking why he did.

A kiss from Score silence's my thoughts.

"I can't believe we're finally alone." I say when he stops.

"And you were worried."

"Of course I was. I mean I still am. Mum isn't that far away, and I know she'll come. If not her James."

"Sshhh. The last thing I want to hear about is your brother or your… hello Mrs. Potter."

I was momentarily confused until I turned back to see, my mum standing in the door way.

"Come to say good night." I said.

It wasn't a question.

"Of course not son, don't be silly. It's only 11, don't tell me you two are tired already?" she asked.

"Well it has been a long-"

"Of course not. Did you have something else on the agenda?" Score said interrupting.

I looked turned and faced him and looked at him as if he were nuts. And then I can hear footsteps, and I turn back to see Rose peak her head in.

"Come on you two Uncle George has got his newest batch of fireworks for us to have a look at."

"Does he? Come on Al, let's have a look." Score says walking by me, as if there isn't anything wrong this picture.

I turn, putting on my best '_of course I want to see fireworks_' face. I imagine it looked like my _'yes, of course I want more vegetables'_ face. I could tell mum could see through it. But of course I could see through her newest attempt to torture me, so I guess we're even.

Once outside I see that indeed Uncle George has managed to set up about three crates of fireworks, ready to be lit and amaze us.

"Now that everyone's here, I can start. I present to everyone the newest in Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, the Flying Firecrackers."

And a once Teddy- who's obviously been roped into helping, hands each of us a long tube with a string attached.

"Now when I say when, pull the strings and wait foe the magic to happen." Uncle George says with a grin. "And spread out a bit.

I move to take a step or two away from everyone else, when I feel Rose's elbow in my rib.

"Ow…"

She tilts her head a little over away from the crowd, by one of the trees. I see that Score is already back pedaling that way, and so is David. So I do so as well. James is of course next to Hugo and Freddie, trying to rapidly take in everything Uncle George is saying. Mum, is involved in what looks to be a deep conversation with Aunt Hermione, and Mrs. Malfoy- though it could just be a ploy.

"On three everybody. 1, 2, 3…"

And I pull my string, just like everyone else, and I hear the pop as a I see a small wad of something fly out. I expect it stay straight, but it immediately starts to whiz in different directions, and I immediately hear Score say-

"There like Snitches…"

And I can't help but agree. Each of them are a little lit so you can just make them out flying about.

"When does the fireworks start dad?" Freddie asks looking up at the sky.

"Just wait for it…" Uncle George replies.

And then two of the snitch like balls collide and then there's a blast and giant sparks of red and green light the sky. Of course ooh's and ahh's follow.

"Each of your tubes has a color, every color combination makes something different. Let's see if we can't get all the designs, hmm?"

I watch as everyone else goes to grab more tubes and start shooting as a blue ball hits with a yellow, and a giant dragon appears flying through the sky. But I look at Score.

"Sort of romantic, yeah?" I ask.

"You mean, bright flashes of color, sure to cause sudden blindness. And great bangs of noise that will ignite a migraine? Yes, quite romantic."

But I can see him smirking. I hear a giggle from behind Score, and we both look to see David whisper in Rose's ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't we try that?" I ask.

And the next thing I know Score is pulling me to the other side of the tree, and we're snogging as well. And I'll admit the occasional giggle may have escaped me as well. Score kept getting scared whenever there was random blast of one of the fireworks, and he'd get this scared look on his face and then remember what it was.

"It isn't funny." He said looking put out.

"I'm sorry Score, you think you'd ignore it by now."

"Just get back over here and put that mouth to better use than talking."

I'm about to lean in, when Rose voice stops me.

"Kill it, it's our mum's."

And I Score and I both peer from around the tree to see my mum, and Aunt Hermione walking our way.

"Any ideas for an explanation?" I ask.

"Tell them the truth. We came over here for a snog." David says.

"So you two have gotten over your fear of the rest of the blokes in my family?" I ask.

"Yes." David says.

"No." Rose says at the same time.

I raise my eyebrow at this.

"Do I sense trouble in paradise?" Score asks.

But the answer will have to wait as the two women reach us.

"And what's been going on over here?" Mum asks.

"Honestly mum, we just weren't in the mood for fireworks tonight. So we came and had a sit down away from everyone else."

"Oh, well why not just go back in the house then?"

I'm about to ask was that an option, but mum who probably is thinking the last thing she would want is for the four of us to be alone in the house.

"Don't be silly Hermione, they still wanted air. But the last of the fireworks are almost done. No reason they can't join us all as we head back in then."

At this I actually see Aunt Hermione, give mum a quizzical look. And I think my prayers have been answered. Aunt Hermione is the most sensible one in the family. While our generation hosts multiple geniuses, her and Uncle Percy are there generations. But Aunt Hermione is a lot easier to talk too.

We all start to walk back towards everyone else and back into the house, for what I hope is for good. We all start to disperse, but I have an idea-

"Aunt Hermione, can I talk to you?" I ask.

I see Rose and Score look at me funnily (David is already up by James). I nod to let them know it's okay. Mum is a bit further up talking to Uncle George, and hasn't noticed anything. Good.

"Sure Al."

Everyone else departs, and she and I take a seat on one of the upstairs living room couches.

"So what's on your mind?" she asks.

"Mum." I reply.

"What about her? She seems fine." Aunt Hermione asks.

"I'm sure she is around you, but she's driving me nuts." I state truthfully.

Aunt Hermione looks a bit unsettled by my choice of words, but her quizzical look is back a moment later.

"I take it this is about the four of you sitting by the tree?"

"Yes… Score and I can't get a moment's peace."

"And what exactly do you need a moment's peace for?" she asks.

I can't help but feel myself blushing.

"It's not anything like _that_… it's just she never leaves us alone. I mean, aren't we entitled to some alone time?" I ask.

"You're 16 years old."

"Is there an age limit on alone time?" I ask just a bit sarcastically.

You may think I'm being forward, or maybe even a bit rude. And you'd be right, but you _have_ to be that way with Aunt Hermione, she's a very facts only type of person. And to prove my point she's smirking at me.

"No… there isn't." she says with a small smile, "But your mum, like all mothers feels you're probably a bit too young to start getting ahead of yourselves."

"I understand that, really I do. All that 'Mother hen leaving her nest with the chicks' or something like that. Rose was trying to explain it to me. But it's not like that." I say.

"Just like Ron…" she says with a smile.

"Anyways, on the outside Mum may have agreed to my oneness with Score, but I think on the inside she's not really accepting it."

"I don't know Al…"

"Aunt Hermione, she popped up in Hogwarts four times since New Year's."

The only time my mum ever comes to Hogwarts is if she's coming to watch one of our Quidditch games- and even that wasn't often because she knew she'd attract attention being a famous ex player herself. And she knows how we hate when they get attention.

"Well you guys play Quidditch-"

"We only had two games in the second half of the year- and she only came to one of those. She was at Hogsmeade twice, and the other time she came during the Easter hols."

I see the look of surprise on her face.

"Ok, so maybe she's a bit… nervous. Have you tried looking at it from her POV?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of her sons is in relationship with another boy. She's probably worried about your safety, your health, the rest of your lives. She's probably more than a bit scared."

Okay, I can understand that.

"Then why not just say that? I've been thinking this is all about grandkids. Like James and Lily won't bring her any." I state.

She smiles.

"Yes that's probably apart of it too, if Mrs. Weasley is anything to judge her on. But really Al, she's just concerned."

"Well can't she be concerned without ruining my life? I've just had to spend the last 7 months being around Score and not doing anything. All I want is for some time to relax with him worry free. And yes they may mean a snog or two, but that's it. We're not anywhere near to doing anything more. We're 16."

I added the 16 part, as affirmation that that 16 isn't the time to be doing anything serious. And she hasn't answered immediately, so that means he at least considering helping me.

"Ok… I'll talk to her. I'm not promising it will help. More than likely, it'll just piss her off, but at least she'll know that you know that you're on to her. And at the very least it'll mean she knows she'll have to take responsibility for her actions."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione."

"No problem. Now… about Rose and David…" she says.

"Oh, what about them?" I ask hoping to look less guilty.

"Don't play coy. They have finally reached the more than friends stage, am I correct?"

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell no lies Aunt Hermione."

"Omission of an answer is almost a dead give away."

I just shake me head, knowing it's the best I can do.

"Yes, well if you could pass on to Rose that her mum is on her side, I'd appreciate it." She said simply.

I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Most of you kids think all of us as parents are out to get you, but really were not. And sometimes, if you give us a chance, we really can be helpful. Your mum included. Just think about it. Good night Al."

And Aunt Hermione kisses me on the cheek, and leaves. I made my way up the stairs. After managing to make it through a very messy pillow fight, in which I spotted Lily, Roxanne and Renee gang up on Paul and Hugo, in a corner, and Gabe smack James in the head from behind, I walked into Score' Room. He was lying on his bed.

"So… what was the talk about?" He asks immedieately.

"About seeing if Aunt Hermione could get my mum off our backs."

"Oh…"

"And speaking of that? What gave earlier? Why'd you tell her we weren't tired? Maybe we could have stayed in."

"Don't be daft. She only would've decided to stay in and '_keep us company_' or have you forgotten about two days ago already?"

Two days ago, Score came to say with us because it was Lily's birthday and mum threw a small get together. And whenever we said we felt like staying in,or going out alone, mum was there to go or decided to ask everyone else to come with us.

"I didn't forget, but once she was out, a locked door would have kept us safe. We could have always said we were somewhere else in this giganto house."

"No offense Al, but I didn't start speaking to lie… I did enough lying while I was silent." He responds.

And I'm so caught off guard by his words, that I stand there lost for words. And not just for a short moment either. It was like a whole two minutes of silence.

"So you don't have a response then?" He quizzes.

"I just I don't know what to say… I never really thought about it that way… I mean it would've just been like when were at my house-"

"At your house there's no locking doors, and pretending to be someplace else. And there definitely wouldn't be any lying about it to your mum afterwards if we did. And I won't do that here either, just because we can get away with it."

I gulp.

"You're right. And I doubt it would've helped us in the long run." I admit.

"Exactly. Plus, look what happened when we managed to work with what we had? Didn't we manage a few snogs?" He says sitting up just enough to look at me.

"Alright, alright I'll give you that… but the other part of what you said…"

He's silent and lays back down.

"Don't worry about it… it was a stupid thing to say." He states.

"No, it wasn't stupid. It was real…"

"Real stupid…"

"Score…"

"In the hospital," he starts and then clears his throat.

And I wonder what he's going to say.

"I really realized how much my muteness hurt everyone around me. I use to lie to myself and think that everything was better by my staying silent. But really I was just a scared kid, afraid of my mum. I'd see my father's face and try and tell myself that I was saving him from any more trouble in his life, but all that time all he wanted was for me to talk."

I don't say anything. I know this is a moment when people just need to talk.

"And then there were my grandparents. She cried you know? My grandmother. And I knew then, why it was so important to everyone. So I decided to talk more. Maybe not all at once, but slowly. And I also promised myself no more lying. That I had lied enough while being mute. I assured myself it wouldn't feel any better lying verbally, and not to do it."

My legs take me over to Score's bed and sit down on it. I look down at him. He's not crying or anything, but he has a serious look on his face.

"Then I promise you'll never tell another lie again. I swear on it." I say.

He stops looking straight up and looks at me.

"You can't promise that." He says starting to smile.

"Of course I can. Because if you lie, than that means you'll make ma a liar. And you hate lying so much, I know you won't be able to bare having made me one." I say simply with my own smirk.

He can't hold in the chortle of laughter that escapes him.

"You're a real prat you know that?"

"And you can't resist me for it."

"I can't lie… I do."

And he pulled my face toward his. And we were finally snogging.

Alone.

In a bed.

But I just kept waiting for the sound of the door opening. And mum, or a cousin coming to interrupt.

But one minute passed.

And then five.

And then 10.

And by about the 15th minute, and two positions changes I've forgotten all about mum (thank Merlin) and my cousins, and only concentrate on the boy above me.

"Maybe we should stop…" He says pulling a part.

He's straddling my waist, and looking down at me.

"Why?" I ask sounding a bit too breathless for my comfort level.

"Because… unless we both want to have a very uncomfortable nights sleep, we should stop."

I know exactly what he's talking about. Both of our erections have been rubbing against each other for at least the last five minutes of our snogging. Not that I'm complaining…

"If you say so…" I reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"'_If you say so'_." He says repeating my words in a mocking voice, "Are you saying you think I wanted to stop?"

"Well… you are the one that _did_ stop…" I say knowing it will piss him off.

"So you wouldn't mind if we kept going…" he asks.

"Well yeah. I could snog you all day Score." I reply.

"I don't just mean snogging Al…"

And his words come as his hand sneaks inside my pants eliciting a surprised gasp from lips. And before I can respond I feel his hand wrap ever so carefully around my cock.

"Score…"

But I don't get much further as he ever so slightly runs his hand up and down the base. And this time my gasp is filled with much more than surprise.

"I mean stuff like this. You like?" He says with a smirk much more sinister then his regular one.

Did I like it? It was like heaven, and it was only one stroke. Someone else's hands, definitely beats your own any day.

"It was brilliant, but-"

"Sshhh…"

And I don't say anything else because he's continuing what he started, and my mind can only focus on how good what he's doing feels. But it doesn't last long… or should I say I don't last long. Not even ten minutes later, I've spilled my seed over his hand.

And while I'm breathing as if I've just run a marathon, he's merely looking at his hand, now covered in my spunk. And in one the craziest, sexiext things I've ever seen, he licks on of his fingers.

"You… you just…"

"Yes. I did. And it was quite the experience. Not bad at all, I think…"

And even though he looks confident, I can tell he's nervous about the whole thing. And so I do the only thing I can think to do.

I return the favor.

And I don't feel so bad, because he doesn't last much longer than I did either. And I see the same look I probably wore on my face, on his face after I licked my hand as well. Hmm… not great, but not terrible. But if licking it, will make Score always have that face, then I'll do it gratefully.

And then we lie there next to each other, sticky hands entwined in the others.

"That was… it was great, yeah?" I ask.

"I believe the correct term would be, Brilliant." He replies.

We're quiet again.

"I'm surprised your mum didn't catch us." He says.

"Me too… Maybe Aunt Hermione talked some sense into her.

"That would almost be too much to ask for wouldn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that could mean, we could do this again tomorrow night too." He says.

I hadn't even thought that far ahead. But I liked the sound of it, and really hoped it was the case that Aunt Hermione had done the trick. I feel myself yawn at the thought of dreaming about doing this again.

"Tired?"

"A bit…" I reply.

"Then go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I wanna go say good night to my father before I go to bed."

"Okay then Score… I'll wait for you to come back then."

I watch as Score gets up. He grabs his wand, and with a silent flick, both our hands are stickiness free.

"Thanks" I say.

He nods and walks out the door.

* * *

**Score's POV**

I walk through the hall and see the tell tale signs of a pillow fight. Hundreds of pillow feathers line the floor. I can't help smirking. As I pass David and James room the door opens. David walks out.

"What are you doing out?" He asks.

"Going to say good night to my father. What about you?"

"Er… loo." David replies.

Of course I see the room I know Rose and Roxanne are sharing open, and out peaks Rose's head.

"Using the loo in Rose's room then?" I quiz with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Score." He says.

"What about James?" I ask David.

"Knocked out. Mixed some sleep serum in my butter beer, and switched it with his. He'll be out for the night." David said without remorse (which is a true Slytheryn way) while closing the door with a bang.

I looked at him as if he were crazy as the sound of the door echoes. And then he just opens the door again, peaks back inside, and says-

"Still sleeping."

"Slytherin to the bone." I say with a nod of approval.

Rose has crept over to us.

"Everything alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, Score was going to go say good night to his father, and not mention this, right Score?"

"You got it. Have a good night." I say with a nod.

And I walk away. And could only smirk as I heard the door slam again and I look to see an empty hallway.

I walk down the stairs with every intent of walking through the upstairs living room to the adult side, but I can hear noise coming from inside the room already and so I just listen from the side of the door way to the voices.

"What about the kids?" Al's mum is asking.

"Most of them are asleep, I would think by now. There was a very triumphant win by young Hugo in their pillow fight." Grandfather states.

"Sounds like fun."

And I'm sure that's Al's father's voice.

"This is serious Harry."

"I know, I know… look you don't have to do anything now. I just thought I'd let Draco know now, before he sees it in the morning paper." Mr. Potter adds.

"Or the kids for that matter. Scorpius is usually up early." My father's voice replies.

"There's no reason to ruin this weekend for them. Draco you can just head out tomorrow and take care of whatever it is, and then come back quickly." Grandmother's voice chimes in.

"Sorry to intrude, but I doubt anything about this will be quick. She's already lawyered up. And it seems there game plan is to go for the press first."

And I know that voice, it's Kingsley Shacklebolt's.

"The press?" Al's mum quizzes.

"Of course," Mrs. Hermione says sounding as if she knows everything already, "she's going to try and use Draco's negative image against him."

"But she married him. Her image isn't much better… sorry Draco…" Freddie's father says.

"It won't matter. She isn't the one who's known as the Death Eater." my father responds.

"Give me a few moments with her… I have been known in my time to be quite persuasive." Grandfather's voice says.

"There shouldn't even be any question about any of this. She deserves to rot in Azkaban." Al's mum states.

Though I have a sinking feeling of what this is about, I won't believe it till I'm sure. And I find myself actually taking a peak inside the room. Luckily everyone is facing the fire. And I can barely make out Mr. Potter's head in the fire through all the legs. Though I do notice Kingsley Shacklebolt is in my living room.

"Look... I'll go in now. But I won't stay the night. My mother is right. My son is entertaining his friends and their guests for his birthday celebration. I don't want to ruin it with the news that his mothers been found."

I gasp. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. I don't think anyone heard me because after my father's announcement, a few arguments broke out. Though I do think Mr. Potter may have glimpsed my way from the fire… if I could see him then logically there's a chance he could see me. So I moved back behind the wall.

And then I decide I've heard enough. No matter what they choose, I already know, so it doesn't really matter. The fact is the same.

My Mother's been found.

I try and think about everything this means as I walk back up the stairs.

Didn't someone say something about the press? Does that mean people will be hounding us from now on? Maybe even as soon as tomorrow? And I've always known about my father being involved with all that Voldemort stuff, but he was young and just did whatever grandfather said to do. Are they going to start bring it all up? Will he go to jail?

And what about me? Eventually there's going to be a trial. I'll have to speak. The vial. No the _vials_… why didn't I ever get those things back? I'll have to go back to school when it's done… _if_ the trial is even done by the time school starts again. Everyone will know… know about what happened… instead of getting better like they were… it'll get worse all over again.

I look up to see that I'm standing in front of my door. I open it slowly, hoping Al has fallen asleep. I don't see him move, and he doesn't speak, and I'm grateful. I walk over to my closet and slowly change into my pajamas. I go to sit down on the bed, but I guess that was enough to wake Al.

"Sorry… must have dozed off…" He says sleepily.

I can see now that he managed to change his clothes too.

"It's okay… go back to sleep…" I say.

"Come, lay down next to me. This is the first time we've ever slept in the same bed." Al says with a sleepy grin.

And what about Al? My mum will have people do everything they can to try and hurt me. Including hurting Al.

"Come on, lay down already." He says.

I lay down next to him. I feel his hand grab mines in his and squeeze.

"I could get use to this. What about you?" He asks.

"Yeah…"

But I know I can't. I can't get used to this, or my mum will find out. I'll have to stop this…

"I bet you didn't see my mum, right? Aunt Hermione probably kept her mind busy on something else."

Yeah like _my_ mum…

"I'm gonna sleep now. Don't stay up too late… or I might get to see you with a bag or two under your eyes…" he says.

I snort. even depression is no reason to start thinking getting put of hand. Bags... yeah right.

"Good night Score."

And he sits up quickly to kiss me. I return the kiss.

And though he doesn't know it, it'll be our last.

"Night Al." I say.

And he pulls my hand and arm around his waist as he spoons his body into mine. And for a while I just listen to him breathe and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest.

And I realize maybe he will see those bags after all.

"Oh,"

And he doesn't open his eyes, but he leans into me just a bit and says-

"Happy Birthday Score"

Yes, there will be bags under my eyes. Because tonight I'm going to savor every moment of this time with Al that I can.

Because tomorrow, it will all end.

* * *

A/N- Okay, so you got a break on the cliffie's last chapter. And this one isn't an immediate cliffie, it's not like I left you in the midst of blackness again, did I? Oh… you say that still isn't very comforting? Well at least I tried…

Next chapter is a Malfoy perspective. And again I ask if anyone will be terribly averse to seeing a Lucius POV. Not a long one either like the whole chapter James had. Definitely smaller. Just let me know.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted. I have every intention of replying to reviews, so bare with me.

Later Days. :)


End file.
